


Собака бывает кусачей

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, maxi, romans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Габрант был таким, каким был? Почему он переживал факт завоевания Ландиса так, словно это было вчера, а не почти двадцать лет назад? Почему он был предан Грамису?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

\- Вы уверены, что это такая уж хорошая идея, Ваше Величество?  
\- Тринадцать лет – долгий срок. Я думаю, что с него достаточно.  
\- Он покушался на вашу жизнь. Кто знает, что на уме у этого фанатика теперь.  
\- Я уже принял решение, Вэйн. Если ты сомневаешься в его правильности, будь добр держать свои сомнения при себе.

\---

Вэйн не помнил, чтобы видел его тогда, тринадцать лет назад. Не видел и позже.  
Но сейчас отчего-то сразу понял, кто это. Подошел.  
Сеялся мелкий дождик. Светловолосый, болезненно худой мужчина сидел, опустив голову, перед скромным надгробием.  
На Центральном кладбище Аркадиса, в двух шагах от усыпальницы императорской семьи, надгробие это выглядело странно.  
Впрочем, имя, выбитое на камне, объясняло все. Беглая дочь барона Габранта все-таки вернулась в родной город.  
\- Значит, она была вашей матерью?  
\- Да.  
\- Мне и в голову не приходило, что вы внук старика Габранта.  
\- Не думаю, что он считает меня своим внуком.  
Он так и не поднимал головы.  
Вэйн разглядывал могилу, за которой много лет ухаживали только кладбищенские работники. Дата смерти – за несколько дней до покушения. Сыну только и хватило времени, чтобы похоронить мать, прежде чем он пошел убивать Императора.  
\- Значит, ваши люди все-таки следят за мной?  
\- Даже если и следят, я об этом ничего не знаю, - сказал Вэйн. - Я случайно вас увидел. Я тоже приходил к своей матери.  
Ландисиец взглянул на него.  
У него оказалось молодое совсем, худое лицо и пасмурные серые глаза.  
\- Я думал, вы не помните свою мать, - сказал он.  
\- Я и не помню.  
\- Но все-таки ходите?  
Вэйн слегка пожал плечами.  
\- Это хоть что-то.  
\- Да, - сказал ландисиец.  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Лицо у несостоявшегося убийцы было красивое. Хмурое, исхудалое, но породистое, с правильными чертами.  
\- Вам ведь нет двадцати?  
\- Мне двадцать один, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Я знаю, что вы мне не поверите, но я рад, что не убил его.  
\- Неужели?  
\- В этом не было бы смысла. Ваш отец не причинял мне зла. От него я видел только добро.  
\- В мести вообще нет смысла.  
\- Есть, - сказал ландисиец. - И если бы я убил его, вы вряд ли захотели бы подарить мне жизнь.  
-У меня и сейчас нет такого желания, - сказал Вэйн. - Оставлять вас в живых, а уж тем более выпускать на свободу было серьезной ошибкой. Вы опасны.  
\- Вы не боитесь? Вы ходите даже без охраны.  
\- Мне не нужна охрана.  
\- Правда?  
Взгляды снова столкнулись.  
Ландисиец отвел глаза первым.  
\- Вы опасны для себя самого, - сказал Вэйн. - Я ни в чем не виню вас, но не думаю, что вы долго будете на свободе. Или даже будете живым. Вы безумец, у которого ничего не осталось в жизни, и вы очень скоро погубите себя. Прощайте.  
Коротко кивнул и пошел прочь.  
Ландисиец не смотрел ему вслед. Он снова смотрел на могилу своей матери.  
Тринадцать лет назад у него не осталось ничего.  
Но за эти годы кое-что все-таки появилось.  
Ничего особенного, всего лишь благодарность. Но ему хватало и этого.

\---

Вэйн закрыл глаза, и перед его мысленным взором снова возникло это лицо. Словно наваждение.  
Красивое лицо, но и жалкое в то же время.  
Держался ландисиец совершенно спокойно и разговаривал так, словно беседовать с сыном Императора было для него обычным делом. Но губы, не умеющие улыбаться, и настороженные глаза выдавали его.  
Казалось, он в любой момент ждет окрика или удара.

\---

\- Ноа фон Ронсенберг – пусть помилованный, но преступник. На государственную службу такому человеку путь закрыт. Вам придется жить под чужим именем.  
\- Ноа фон Ронсенберг давно умер. И называть себя именем мертвеца… это нелегко, мой лорд.  
\- Что ж. Пора вашему деду признать вас.  
\- Не думаю, что он пойдет на это.  
\- Так или иначе, вы его единственный потомок мужского пола. Вряд ли он отпишет вам что-то в завещании, но титул и родовое поместье вы от него унаследуете в любом случае. Я не принуждаю вас. Вы можете вернуться на родину. Я думал, вы захотите этого.  
\- Мне не к кому возвращаться, мой лорд.  
\- Вы еще молоды. Вы можете начать жизнь заново.  
\- Я обязан вам этой жизнью. И у меня нет привычки ходить в должниках.

\---

\- В Девятом Бюро им довольны. Ты недооцениваешь его. Он умный человек.  
\- Я верю, что он готов лизать вам руки, Ваше Величество, но не говорите мне, что этот человек умен. Фанатичность и ум - понятия несочетаемые.  
\- Хорошо. Габрант фанатик. Но теперь этот фанатик будет жить во имя Аркадии и, если понадобиться, умрет за нее. Фанатиков нужно ценить, без них не было бы ни государств, ни патриотизма, ни верности.  
\- Как скажете, Ваше Величество.  
\- Твой Берган такой же фанатик, к тому же слишком прямолинейный.  
\- Но это мой фанатик, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Вот именно. И покончим на этом.

\---

За год в Аркадисе он не нажил друзей, зато нажил немалое количество врагов. Сходиться с людьми ему явно было непросто. Похоже было, что он не доверяет никому, кроме Грамиса.  
Ландисиец оказался жестким, неуступчивым и невероятно работоспособным человеком. Приходилось признать, в Департаменте Правосудия он сделал бы карьеру и без покровительства Императора.  
Ясно было, что пройдет еще год-другой, и человек этот займет уже магистерскую должность.

Вот только затравленность его взгляда, чуть смягчившись, так никуда и не исчезла.

\---

Вэйн Солидор почти не пересекался с ним.  
Однажды пригласил его потренироваться вместе. Габрант слыл неплохим бойцом, Вэйну было интересно взглянуть на него в деле.  
Оказалось, что боец он и впрямь неплохой. Далеко не мастер и не в самой лучшей физической форме, но и плохим его назвать тоже было нельзя. Бергану или Зекту он и в подметки не годился, но был не хуже многих прочих.  
Впрочем, по должности он был скорее аналитиком, бойцовские навыки ему были ни к чему.  
Он был бы зауряден, если б ни его непривычная, совершенно неаркадийская манера боя – и неожиданное умение использовать довольно подлые уловки. Этому человеку явно приходилось сражаться не только в учебных поединках.  
Вэйн был заинтригован. Ему казалось, во время ландисийской войны Габрант был еще слишком молод, чтобы воевать. Выходит, нет?  
С ним интересно было сражаться. 

На него приятно было смотреть.

Он и вообще-то выглядел непростительно молодо, особенно для человека, почти полжизни проведшего в застенках, а, разгорячившись, совсем превратился в мальчишку.  
Встрепанные светлые вихры и забавно сосредоточенный взгляд вычеркивали из его возраста, по крайней мере, лет пять, а то и все десять. 

Чем-то он до боли напоминал Вэйну младшего сына доктора Сида.  
Год назад Ффамран сбежал из дома, и пережить это оказалось не так-то просто.  
И этот – казалось, совершенно сломленный - нелюдимый и холодный человек год назад вышел из тюрьмы. Ничего общего не могло быть между ним и шестнадцатилетним насмешником, но все-таки что-то было - неуловимое, оно дразнило Вэйна, ускользая от понимания и анализа.  
Разложить чувства на логические составляющие вряд ли удалось бы и самому Сидольфусу.

Вэйн отбросил Габранта ударом и остановился. Похоже было, что он перегнул палку. Ландисиец пытался и не мог встать.  
Вэйн подошел к нему быстрым шагом.  
\- Габрант! Вы в порядке?  
С ним что-то было…  
И вдруг он понял, что не так. Габрант улыбался. Бледный, растрепанный, сидел на полу, тяжело дыша, и улыбался мальчишеской неловкой улыбкой. И глаза у него были живые.  
\- Простите, - сказал Вэйн. - Я увлекся. С вами все в порядке?  
\- Вроде да, - сказал ландисиец. - Не извиняйтесь, я сам виноват. Мне давно надо было сдаться, я еще в самом начале выдохся.  
\- Вы долго продержались.  
Вэйн помог ему подняться.  
Они стояли почти вплотную, и Вэйн только сейчас заметил, что ландисиец его ниже. Сколько его видел, до сих пор ни разу не обратил внимание.  
Тот все не мог отдышаться.  
Запах его разгоряченного тела, его пота, частое его дыхание – все это кружило голову. Все вдруг словно приблизилось и увеличилось. Вэйн увидел пшеничные ресницы, и тонкий шрамик у самой линии волос, и то, как солнце, выходя из-за туч, отражается в стально-серых глазах, меняя их цвет на светло-синий. Вэйн понял, что они стоят слишком близко, что волосы его касаются лица Судьи, что ландисиец напряжен как струна, но все-таки не отходит.  
Понял, что еще немного, и он возьмет этого парня прямо здесь.  
А в этот зал мог прийти кто угодно из обитателей дворца.  
\- Пойдемте в душ, Габрант, - сказал чуть хрипло.  
Вэйну казалось, все написано у него на лице, он впервые так - до беззащитности – открыт. Ему казалось, что не увидеть его желания может разве что слепой.

Тот лишь кивнул.

Вэйн дрался в одних штанах, Габрант же оставался еще и в рубахе, и только сейчас Вэйн понял, почему. Спина у ландисийца была сплошь в шрамах.  
Впрочем, и не только спина.  
Габрант разделся и пошел в кабинку, а Вэйн все сидел на скамье и смотрел.  
Кандальные отметины на запястьях и щиколотках, исполосованная спина, грубый шрам на бедре. От природы ландисиец отнюдь не был тонкокостным, и худоба его выглядела чрезмерной.  
Но хрупким он не казался.  
Дверца кабинки закрылась, зашумела вода. Вэйн до боли ясно представил, как намокают светлые волосы, как вода стекает по этому телу…

Габрант оглянулся на приоткрытую дверь, но ничего не сказал.  
Отвернулся и будто застыл, немного наклонив голову. Вода барабанила по худым плечам.  
Вэйн шагнул и притиснул его к стене, начал было целовать – шею, плечи…

На удар Вэйн не успел среагировать. Проехался спиной по мраморному полу, только начал вставать, как его отшвырнули дальше, опрокинули, и ландисиец, упершись коленом ему в грудь, занес руку для следующего удара.  
Счет шел на доли секунды. Этот удар Вэйн не успел бы блокировать, успел только осознать, что сейчас ему сломают трахею, и что глаза у Габранта абсолютно безумные.  
Они были сейчас очень светлыми, эти глаза, не серыми даже – серебряными. Нереальными.

В последний миг Габрант успел опомниться. Ударил не по горлу Вэйна, а в пол рядом с его головой.  
Вскочил и пошел прочь. 

\- Габрант! Габрант, подождите!  
Вэйн догнал его, схватил за руку. Ожидал, что тот будет вырываться или снова полезет в драку, но Габрант вдруг замер. Опустил голову.  
\- Габрант, я приношу вам свои извинения. Мне показалось, что наше влечение взаимно. Я ошибся. Мне очень жаль. Я ни в коей мере не хотел вас оскорбить.  
\- Вы меня не оскорбили, - тихо сказал ландисиец.  
\- Мне действительно очень жаль.  
\- Я могу идти, лорд Вэйн?  
\- Да. Конечно.  
Он разжал руку. На коже Судьи остались следы от его пальцев.  
И надо же было сжать так сильно, проклятье!

 

Ушел Габрант недалеко.  
Его трясло. Если б кто-то его увидел, непременно возникли бы вопросы. Но унять дрожь не получалось.  
Не страх и не злость, просто нервы.  
Он напал на сына Императора, но вряд ли его ждали какие-то последствия. Солидоры были людьми справедливыми.  
И он вовсе не думал, что Вэйн хотел причинить ему какой-то вред.  
Он просто сорвался. 

Он толкнул дверь в какой-то пустой кабинет, сполз там на пол и закрыл глаза.  
Что он чувствует, он и сам не знал.

\---

Обществу его история представлялась набором скучнейших фактов.  
У барона Габранта была дочь.  
Дочь была своенравна и посмела выйти замуж без согласия родителя. Да еще и за какого-то проходимца из маленькой страны, нынче и вовсе отсутствующей на карте Ивалиса.  
Оказавшись при смерти, барон обнаружил, что передать титул ему попросту некому, и признал своим наследником отпрыска непутевой дочки, отыскавшегося где-то на окраине Империи. Ну и пристроил на государственную службу, ибо сделать из провинциала достойного члена высшего общества вряд ли возможно, а как Судья он хоть на что-то да сгодится.  
Он и сгодился. 

\---

Тоскующий, беззащитный взгляд ландисийца преследовал Вэйна.  
Но стоило подойти и заговорить, как Судья становился холодно-официальным. И отводил глаза.

\---

Вэйн поднял дело Ноа фон Ронсенберга – невеселую подшивку старых документов. Записи следователей, протоколы допросов, перечень преступлений, медицинские отчеты.  
Приехал в закрытую несколько лет назад старую тюрьму, и сторож проводил его на подземный уровень. Вэйн зашел в камеру и долго стоял там в сырости и темноте.  
О Габранте он уже не думал.

Он думал о Ффамране.  
Через три месяца юному пирату должно было исполниться восемнадцать.  
Сидольфус никогда не заговаривал о сыне, Вэйн молчал тоже. И только сейчас он понял, насколько же они оба были неправы. Нельзя было молчать. Нельзя было закрывать глаза.  
Полтора года мальчик был неизвестно где.  
Если бы его арестовали в Аркадии, они узнали бы и помогли. Да и содержались обычно заключенные в куда лучших условиях, Ронсенберг был изрядным исключением. Покушение на Императора, причастность к ландисийскому сопротивлению, попытки побегов, убийство нескольких охранников…  
Он оказался здесь отнюдь не просто так.  
Но если Ффамран попался где-то в другой стране, там, где подобные тюрьмы были обычным явлением? Что если их насмешливый солнечный мальчик уже сейчас заперт в таком вот месте? 

Вэйна била дрожь: холод и сырость делали свое дело. Тихо. Темно.  
Что, если Ффамран сейчас лежит в вонючей камере, избитый, голодный, замерзший, что, если он уже много дней не видел солнечного света? 

Проклятье! Какими же они были идиотами. 

При их-то возможностях обеспечить безопасность одному пирату – легче легкого. Но Сидольфус был слишком зол на сына, а Вэйн…  
Он чувствовал себя брошенным. И старался не думать об этом, не думать о Ффамране, просто забыть и не вспоминать.  
И если с мальчиком что-то случилось, часть вины будет лежать и на нем. 

\--- 

У Вэйна всегда было мало времени для себя, сейчас же его не стало вовсе. Его большая игра уже началась, да и государственные дела все больше и больше ложились на его плечи. Ему едва хватало времени на сон. О протеже своего отца в то время он мог бы забыть и вовсе, если бы Форис Зект через слово не жаловался на ландисийца. 

Ставленник Императора начинал играть слишком большую роль в Девятом Бюро, но отчего-то Вэйн так и не смог по-настоящему воспринять это как угрозу. 

Жестокий человек, фанатично преданный его отцу, все так же казался ему побитой собакой, которую из жалости пустили в дом.  
Когда такой пес смотрит на тебя несчастными глазами, рука так и тянется его погладить. И трудно поверить, что он вполне способен откусить тебе руку в ответ. Пес будет верен лишь тому, кто его накормил, остальные для него остаются врагами.

Даже годы спустя Вэйн так и не смог понять, почему он считал, что Габрант не пойдет против него. 

\---

Предстоящий визит в Далмаску был не сказать, чтобы очень кстати. Но зато у Вэйна появлялась возможность самому проверить на месте их наработки по нефесайтам.  
Габрант принес ему досье на политиков и королевскую семью пустынного государства. Сказал, безразлично глядя мимо:  
\- Вы, скорее всего, познакомитесь с моим братом. Он недавно стал Капитаном королевской гвардии Далмаски.  
\- Я и не знал, что у вас есть брат.  
\- Брата у меня нет, - сказал Судья. - Не думаю, что он вообще помнит, кто я такой.  
Поклонился и пошел прочь. Окрик Вэйна настиг его у двери.  
\- Габрант!.. Подойдите-ка.  
Он подошел и остановился.  
\- Сядьте, - сказал Вэйн. - Я-то думал, все ваши родные умерли. Что у вас произошло с братом? Вы в ссоре?  
\- Нет.  
Он все-таки сел. Лицо его, в общем-то, ничего не выражало.  
\- Не хотите рассказывать?  
\- Не о чем рассказывать, лорд Вэйн. В начале войны он уехал из Ландиса. И никогда не возвращался. Вот и все.  
\- Почему он уехал?  
\- Решил, что Ландис все равно падет, так что нет смысла воевать и умирать за эту страну.  
\- Слишком прагматично для семнадцати лет, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Да. Мой отец часто говорил, что мозги, предназначенные для двоих, все достались Башу, а мне – только шило в заднице в два раза длиннее, чем нужно.  
Вэйн взглянул на него. За все время, пока он знал ландисийца, тот, кажется, впервые заговорил о чем-то личном.  
И звучало из его уст это почти невероятно. Отец. Брат. 

Шило… 

\- А вы, значит, остались в Ландисе?  
\- Да.  
\- Как же вас занесло в Аркадию? Или вы приехали, чтобы…  
Осекся, но позже, чем нужно было.  
Впрочем, никакой бурной реакции не последовало.  
\- Мама была тяжело больна, - сказал Габрант. - Она хотела умереть на родине. Она… Ей было уже очень плохо, она не понимала, что…  
Замолчал.  
\- Продолжайте, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Привезти ее сюда было непросто. Да и жить здесь...  
\- Что?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Денег у меня не было. Я зарабатывал, чем придется. Все деньги уходили на лекарства. На питание для мамы.  
\- Звучит так, как будто вы голодали.  
К удивлению Вэйна, на лице ландисийца появился слабый намек на улыбку.  
\- Да, я вечно ходил голодный. Уставший. А перед мамой надо было делать вид, что все хорошо и что мне не хочется удавиться, когда я просыпаюсь по утрам.  
\- Все было так плохо? – спросил Вэйн негромко.  
Он боялся вспугнуть эту внезапную откровенность, но и смолчать не выходило. Хотелось хоть как-то выразить сочувствие.  
\- Да нет, - сказал ландисиец. - Объективно, наверное, нет.  
\- А субъективно?  
\- Я был тогда не совсем вменяем. По крайней мере, сейчас мне так кажется.  
\- В чем это выражалось?  
\- Я жил как в тумане.  
\- Если вы недоедали и уставали…  
\- Незадолго до того я еще воевал против Аркадии, а тут вынужден был унижаться перед аркадийцами, выпрашивая работу, чуть ли не побираясь. Мама умирала. А я… У меня и до этого… были проблемы.  
\- С психикой?  
\- С биологией, - усмехнулся тот невесело. - Мне сильно досталось во время войны. После нее тоже. После капитуляции Ландиса я еще партизанил какое-то время. Хотя и с психикой тоже… Я был озлоблен.  
\- Это я знаю и так, - сказал Вэйн.  
Их взгляды встретились.  
\- Да, - сказал Габрант.

\- Вы не хотите сообщить своему брату о том, что вы живы?  
\- Не думаю, что его это интересует, лорд Вэйн.  
Голос был ровный.  
На самом деле внешнее спокойствие выдавало его эмоции лучше, чем что-либо другое.

До убийства короля Раминаса и захвата Далмаски оставалось два года. 

\---

Досье, собранное Девятым Бюро на Баша фон Ронсенберга, об этом умалчивало. И Габрант тоже ничего не сказал.  
Они оказались близнецами. 

Все было похоже на сон или скорее на галлюцинацию.  
Это был Габрант – его лицо, фигура, походка, его жесты. Разве что волосы были длиннее, да голос звучал немного иначе. 

Баш фон Ронсенберг очутился в постели аркадийского принца довольно скоро, и произошло это будто само собой. Вэйн не понимал, как это вышло. Ему не нужны были сложности, не нужен был соглядатай в его постели, и мысль о том, чтобы заменить одного брата другим, у него тоже не возникала. Он давно не испытывал острого влечения к Судье.  
Но они переспали раз, и еще раз, и еще. Ко дню отъезда Солидора на их счету было уже пять или шесть совместных ночей.  
И только в последнее утро Вэйна холодом пробрало, когда со знакомого лица на него глянули абсолютно чужие глаза. 

Спустя год, когда с Берганом, Зектом и Габрантом они разрабатывали стратегию захвата двух маленьких пустынных государств, мысль о том, чтобы устранить короля Далмаски руками Габранта, обвинив в содеянном Капитана королевской гвардии, возникла будто сама собой.  
И придумал это отнюдь не Габрант.  
Впрочем, у него не было никаких возражений.

\--- 

Вэйн Солидор слыл военным гением, и репутация его в очередной раз подтвердилась, когда имперские войска вторглись в Набрадию.

Когда набрадийскому принцу, пребывавшему в Далмаске, на родине его жены, принесли вести о вторжении аркадийских войск и падении Набудиса, никто еще не знал о маштабности произошедшего.  
Набудис не просто пал.  
Набудиса больше не было.  
Целый город за мгновение оказался стерт с лица Ивалиса.

Это казалось невозможным, немыслимым и в то же время...  
Аркадия славилась своими достижениями в области вооружения, а Вэйн Карудас Солидор был известен как жесткий политик, склонный прибегать к радикальным мерам. Если оружие, сппособное уничтожить целый город, и впрямь существовало, разве не стал бы Вэйн использовать его?

Никто не знал, что известие о гибели Набудиса стало для Вэйна таким же шокирующим, как и для всего остального Ивалиса. А Форис Зект, командовавший этой операцией, пропал, и лишь спустя какое-то время осведомители Вэйна смогли отыскать его.  
Для Вэйна это было тяжелое время.  
Но война, которую он развязал, чтобы достичь своей цели, требовала его внимания без остатка, на эмоции времени не оставалось.

 

После событий в Набудисе и исчезновения Фориса Зекта никто и не сомневался в том, что новым главой Девятого Бюро станет ландисиец.  
Поговаривали, что старшему сыну Императора это назначение не понравится, и он действительно оказался к этому до смешного не готов. Военная экспансия на юг шла полным ходом, тесного сотрудничества с Девятым Бюро было не избежать, даже если б он захотел этого.

Вэйн не знал, чего хочет.  
Он только что потерял Фориса Зекта, и для него это было отнюдь не только политической потерей. Берган и Зект были в первую очередь его друзьями.  
И хотя утрата контроля над Девятым Бюро действительно серьезно усложняла его положение, вовлекать ландисийца в свою игру он не хотел. Тот действительно слишком серьезно относился к своим обязательствам перед Императором, подвергать испытанию его лояльность Вэйн бы не стал.  
Да и после того, что случилось с Зектом, трогать его преемника было просто страшно. Со стороны он посмеялся бы над подобными страхами, но действительно суеверно боялся, что ландисиец может серьезно пострадать из-за его интриг.  
Зект остался жив, но едва не помешался.  
Если бы что-то подобное случилось с Габрантом…

Теперь они были вынуждены сотрудничать постоянно и виделись куда чаще обычного.  
Порой Солидору казалось, что ландисийцу это как будто доставляет удовольствие. Впрочем, что этот человек чувствует на самом деле, всегда было довольно сложно понять.  
А сейчас Вэйн не понимал даже, что чувствует он сам. 

\---

Операция в Налбине требовала непосредственного участия их обоих. 

Самообладание Габранта всегда было штукой непредсказуемой. Вэйн ожидал, что у того будет больше эмоций перед предстоящей операцией, да и во время нее, но Габрант был холоден и удивительно спокоен.  
Правда, не удержался, показал таки, что есть у него здесь и личный интерес. Когда капитана Ронсенберга швырнули на пол и заломили руки за спину, Габрант вдруг пошел туда.  
\- Поднимите его!  
Баша заставили поднять голову, привстать. У него расширились глаза.  
Габрант стоял перед ним - его точной копией - и, склонив набок голову, разглядывал брата, словно занятное насекомое. А впрочем, не слишком занятое.  
\- Уведите.  
Баш, наконец, понял, закричал что-то, но его уже волокли прочь. 

Вэйн наблюдал за Габратом.  
Перед Башем Судья показался явно для того, чтобы тот осознал: не аркадийцы обрекают его на смерть, а родной брат. Но сделано это было так отстраненно, почти равнодушно, что казалось продуманным заранее.  
Убийство короля Раминаса далось ландисийцу очень просто. Впрочем, он и заранее не слишком волновался по этому поводу. В иных вопросах он был щепетилен до невозможности, но ценность человеческой жизни явно не входила в число его моральных прерогатив.  
С королевской стражей он тоже справился один, ему готовы были прийти на помощь, но помощь не потребовалась.  
Все шло прекрасно. Но когда, вонзив кинжал в паренька, выбранного на роль случайного свидетеля, Габрант пошел вглубь тронного зала, Вэйн неожиданно порадовался, что мальчик успел в тронный зал раньше Азеласа. С Азеласом Баш был слишком близко знаком. Тот, возможно, мог поверить в то, что Баш фон Ронсенберг способен убить короля и сорвать мирные переговоры. Но вряд ли он поверил бы в то, что вот это - Баш.

Слишком чеканный шаг.  
Слишком уж прямая осанка.  
Баш держался совершенно иначе, любой из хорошо знавших его людей не спутал бы этих двоих сейчас - при всем их феноменальном сходстве. Со словами «король собирался продать нас Империи» Габрант вдруг перестал играть роль и стал самим собой.  
Нужно было покончить с этим, пока здесь не оказался тот же Азелас. Вэйн жестом приказал начинать.  
Ландисийца скрутили, но он рвался, как безумный. Стража едва удерживала его.  
\- Вот и все мирные переговоры, - сказал Вэйн негромко, проходя мимо раненного юноши.  
«Запомни, мальчик: мы хотели мира. Этот Ронсенберг – непримиримый фанатик. И вы будете осуждать таких. Для жителей Далмаски фанатизм будет равен предательству»

\- Мы никогда не сдадимся! – выкрикнул Габрант хрипло.  
Такое страстное лицо. Пылающий яростью взгляд.  
Солидора вдруг пробрала дрожь. 

Фанатик.  
Борец за свободу.  
Цареубийца.

Одно хорошо – того, что Восслера Азеласа не успеют перехватить по дороге, можно было уже не опасаться. В это поверил бы и Азелас, в это поверил бы кто угодно. Притворяться ТАК было попросту невозможно.  
Ландисиец и не притворялся. Уже нет.  
\- Мы не позволим правителям продавать себя, словно скот!  
\- Война закончилась, мой дорогой Капитан, - сказал Вэйн как можно мягче. - Вы проиграли, Далмаска теперь принадлежит Империи. Мы собирались из уважения сохранить за Далмаской ее самостоятельность, но вы уничтожили эту возможность, не так ли, Капитан?  
Казалось, он не слышит.  
Казалось, он где-то там, в своем прошлом, где правительство маленькой республики подписало капитуляцию, но не смогло заставить сдаться свои войска.  
\- Мы никогда не склонимся перед вами! Народ Далмаски вечно будет вас ненавидеть!  
«Далмаски». От сердца немного отлегло.  
Похоже, Габрант все-таки осознавал хоть отчасти, где он и что происходит. 

Солидор ожидал чего угодно – неожиданного сочувствия брату, нежелания участвовать в этом фарсе, того, что честь не позволит ему поднять руку на безоружного старика. Но как можно было предвидеть нечто подобное?  
В глазах Габранта была настоящая, неподдельная ненависть. Казалось, если он все-таки вырвется, то прыгнет и зубами глотку перегрызет.  
Ландисиец еще помнил, где он и почему, но видно было, что еще немного, и бред захлестнет его с головой. 

\- Уведите Капитана.  
Его потащили прочь.  
Оставшись в компании трупов и раненного паренька, Вэйн Солидор на миг закрыл глаза. Он был ошеломлен произошедшим.  
А ведь если бы судьба повернулась иначе, и Ноа фон Ронсенберг служил бы королю Далмаски, именно так бы он и поступил. Убил бы своего повелителя, лишь бы не было мирных переговоров, не было бы сдачи без войны.  
Только сейчас Вэйн осознал, что эту ситуацию он смоделировал, имея в виду характер Габранта.  
Баш не был способен на такое.  
А вот его брат…

Вольно ж им было думать, что он изменился. 

Ноа фон Ронсенберг умер? Как бы ни так.  
Вэйн был уверен, что именно Ноа он только что видел.  
Эту ненависть невозможно было подделать.  
Габрант готов был ради Аркадии умереть, причем в самом буквальном смысле. Но какая-то его часть до сих пор Аркадию ненавидела. И эта часть едва не взяла сейчас верх в его сознании.

А ведь он всерьез болен.

«Ноа фон Ронсенбрг умер» – это была не метафора. Он и впрямь считал, что тот человек мертв. Тот, другой, отдельный от него человек. 

Но, казалось, это действительно было нечто отдельное от Габранта. У него даже голос звучал иначе, богаче оттенками и эмоциями, и ландисийский акцент был куда сильнее. У него были другие реакции, другие чувства, другой взгляд на мир. Тот, кто в семнадцать лет смог прорваться сквозь охрану и тяжело ранить Императора Аркадии, был еще жив. 

Что с ним случилось? Сам ли он долгие годы подавлял в себе все до полного умертвения, или что-то произошло с ним в одночасье? А потом в этой мнимой пустоте он выстроил себе новую личность…  
Но старая личность тоже никуда не исчезла. 

Он действительно болен.  
И этот человек возглавляет Девятое Бюро, и Император верит ему безгранично. 

Что же делать?..

Паренек, истекающий кровью, еще видел, как длинноволосый аркадиец вышел из зала. Ему показалось, аркадиец что-то сказал – похожее на имя его брата. И сквозь подступающее беспамятство он повторил вслед за ушедшим врагом:  
\- Ваан…  
И наступила чернота.

\---

Дверь открылась. Баш поднял голову: на пороге стоял его брат.  
Он уже переоделся и теперь был весь в черном. И лицо у него почему-то было в ссадинах.  
Стражники при его появлении вытянулись.  
\- Оставьте нас, - сказал Ноа резко.  
\- Да, Судья-Магистр.

Башу казалось, это дурной сон.  
Судья-Магистр?  
Он думал, аркадийцы разыскали его брата где-то лишь для того, чтобы…  
Неужели Ноа занимает один из самых высоких постов в Аркадии? Как это возможно?

Он поднялся брату навстречу, не зная, что сказать, как сказать.  
\- Ноа…  
Кулак брата, врезавшись в челюсть, заставил его подавиться этим именем. И заодно вышиб все недоосознанные, не до конца воскрешенные в памяти родственные чувства. Осталось лишь ошеломление и железистый привкус во рту. 

 

Перчаток с металлическими нашивками на нем не было. Были просто пальцы, стиснутые в кулак, причем обычным неправильным способом, который, наверняка, вызвал бы нарекания его лорда.  
Ударил он от души. Голова Баша мотнулась назад.  
\- Меня, - сказал Габрант хрипло.  
Ударил с левой руки. Руками он владел одинаково, но этот удар вышел куда сильнее, чем первый. Баш упал.  
\- Зовут.  
Подошел и с размаху пнул ниже живота.  
\- Габрант!

 

Баш скрючился от боли.  
Следующий удар кованого ботинка пришелся снова в лицо. Казалось, голова оторвется и полетит, словно мяч, которым играют дети.  
В живот.  
В плечо.  
По спине.  
Снова в лицо.  
Руки Баша были связаны за спиной, он не мог даже закрыться. 

Больше всего пугало то, что Ноа был спокоен. Никаких эмоций, Ноа избивал его деловито, словно работу выполнял.  
Лицо у него было такое же скучающе-презрительное, как тогда в коридоре. 

Башу начало казаться, что брат забьет его до смерти. Он пытался отползти и в итоге забился в угол, где Ноа продолжал отрабатывать на нем удары.  
Баш всхлипывающе стонал. Сознание плыло, перед глазами стояла красная пелена.  
\- Ноа…  
\- Габрант!  
\- Пожа.. пожалуйста… Ноа…  
Брат, наконец, соизволил наклониться над ним. Сгреб за одежду, чуть приподнял и снова ударил кулаком в лицо.  
Удар. Еще. И еще. 

Потом Ноа пинком перевернул его так, что Баш уткнулся разбитым лицом в прохладный пол. В некотором смысле это принесло хоть какое-то облегчение.  
Ноа что-то делал с ним. Стаскивал – штаны?  
Баш плохо осознавал, что происходит. Что Ноа делает? Зачем?  
Когда брат раздвинул ему ноги, Баш, наконец, понял.  
Но не верилось.  
Они же братья. Они же…

Но от предстоящего ему было почему-то легче. По крайней мере, хоть что-то Ноа к нему испытывает. Баш не настолько безразличен ему, как можно было бы подумать.

Когда вместо теплой плоти в его анус вошел холодный металл, Баш закричал.  
Он пытался вырваться, и ему достался удар по почкам. Страшное давление в заднем проходе никуда не исчезало. 

«Он же убьет меня так».

Предмет в нем двигался издевательским подобием фрикций. Постепенно становилось немного легче, или Башу так казалось. Когда металл нагрелся от его тела, и холод исчез, стало проще выносить это.

Баш уже не мог кричать, только хрипел и стонал. Но, кажется, его не убивали.  
Все-таки нет.

Наконец, предмет выдернули из него. Баш скорчился, дышал он с всхлипами, кое-как хватая воздух разбитым ртом. Нос забит был кровью и слизью.  
Сквозь красную пелену ему почудилось, что трахали его рукоятью причудливого меча. 

Он боялся, что брат уйдет, так ничего ему не сказав.  
\- Но… а… - выговорил кое-как.  
Тень склонилась над ним. Он ожидал очередного удара, но человек вдруг заговорил с ним.  
\- Ноа умер, - сказал он хрипло.  
Без надрыва, без особых эмоций. Умер и все.  
\- Твой брат сдох как собака. И его даже некому было похоронить.  
Башу казалось, кто-то из них двоих точно сошел с ума. Но сознание его распадалось на куски, все тело исходило болью, и он готов был поверить, что это он – сумасшедший.  
\- Забудь это имя. Меня зовут – Габрант.  
Удар той самой рукоятью по лицу взорвал сознание Баша фейерверком боли и залил один глаз кровью.

Баш ожидал, что его будут бить и дальше, но потом сквозь набат в голове до него донесся далекий звук захлопнутой двери. Мучитель ушел.

Баш скорчился в своем углу, глотая бессильные слезы. 

\---

Когда Вэйн, наконец, отыскал ландисийца, то уже и думать забыл о том, стоит ли доверять безумцу работу Судьи-Магистра.  
Он просто беспокоился. 

Ему казалось, он в ответе за этого человека. 

Вэйн Солидор был не слишком расположен к сентиментальности. Матери он не помнил, отец никогда не любил его, с братьями, в конечном счете, они стали врагами. Он был сыном Императора огромной страны и его вероятным преемником, он был обязан жить разумом, даже не вспоминая о сердце.  
Разве что с маленьким Ларсой он позволял себе быть любящим и нежным.

Но трудно приручить пса и не переживать за него. 

Габрант сидел, чуть сгорбившись, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Вид у него был такой, словно не он бил, а его били.  
Вэйн подошел и сел рядом.  
Руки без перчаток – окровавленные, грязные – чуть дрожали, но в остальном Судья казался спокойным.  
\- С вашим братом все в порядке, - сказал Вэйн. - Целители с ним поработали, никаких проблем со здоровьем у него не будет.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что меня это волнует?  
\- Я не думаю, что вы хотели его убить или изувечить.  
Габрант взглянул на Солидора чуть искоса.  
\- Я не знаю, чего я хотел. Может, посмотреть со стороны, как это выглядит.  
Пожал плечами. Стиснул одну руку другой – будто желая унять дрожь. Или скрыть.  
Хотелось взять эти руки в свои, подержать, согревая.  
Но чужих прикосновений Габрант не любил, и успокоить его так не удалось бы точно. Разве что разозлить. Тем более, что Судья и без того был на взводе.  
\- И как же это выглядит?  
\- Мерзко. Он очень испугался. Хорошо, хоть не просил пощадить его, - и вдруг усмехнулся. - Или это просто я ему не давал и слова сказать.  
Вэйн молчал.  
\- Вам странно, что я мог так обойтись с родным братом?  
\- Он тоже обошелся с вами не лучшим образом.  
\- Он всего лишь уехал.  
\- Вы можете делать с ним все, что угодно, - сказал Вэйн. - Мне он не нужен.  
\- Его можно использовать.  
\- В любом случае, он в ведении вашего ведомства. Но послушайте меня, Габрант, не думайте о том, как будет лучше для дела, думайте о себе. Убивать или щадить его – это вам решать. Он ваш брат. И мне почему-то кажется, что вы не хотите ему смерти. Иначе он был бы мертв уже давно.  
\- Я не знаю…  
\- Это ваше дело. Кстати, вы оставили ему на память неплохой шрам. Похожими вам уже не бывать.  
Он знал, что сказать.  
Габрант вдруг успокоился.  
\- Что насчет Ондора? – сказал он.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- О небольшой дезинформации. 

\---

Звук открывающейся двери заставил Баша вздрогнуть.  
Он бы и рад был не показывать свой страх, но сейчас это было выше его сил. То, что сделал с ним неожиданно воскресший брат, затронуло некую глубинную часть его сущности, о которой он и не подозревал раньше.  
Ноа отнял у него веру – в то, что все к лучшему, что если поступать «правильно», с тобой не случиться ничего плохого. Отнял уверенность в том, что жизнь устроена справедливо и разумно.  
И теперь Баш, словно ребенок, обнаруживший, что монстры под кроватью реальны, страшился каждого нового мгновения, нового шороха, нового скрипа.  
Понимал, что это нелепо, но страх был сильнее разума. Страх был сильнее всего.

Но оказалось, что пришел не Ноа.  
Взглянув в милое лицо своего случайного любовника, Баш немного успокоился.  
То, что этот чудесный умный мальчик умеет быть жестким и властным, Баш, конечно же, знал. Баш фон Ронсенберг вовсе не был глуп. Но все-таки он верил, что Вэйн Карудас Солидор не причинит ему зла. 

\- Вы будете жить, - сказал Вэйн. - Маркиз Ондор объявит о вашей казни, и ваша жизнь будет залогом его молчания. И шахты Буджербы будут поставлять магицит именно туда, куда мне нужно. Вы прекрасная добыча, мой дорогой Капитан, от вас очень много пользы.

За два года, что они не виделись, Вэйн изменился. Теперь он выглядел уже не юношей, а мужчиной. Сколько же ему теперь? Ах, да, двадцать пять.  
Темно-серые глаза под сенью черных ресниц были холодными, словно первый лед по осени. 

И только когда он пошел к двери, Баш все-таки выговорил это:  
\- Вэйн...  
Молодой человек остановился. Чуть повернул голову.  
\- Говорят, судьбы однояйцовых близнецов бывает очень похожи. Так, вот, Капитан, до сих пор вам непростительно везло. 

Дверь камеры захлопнулась, оставив Баша наедине с этой фразой.  
Он не мог понять, что это – угроза? Ему казалось, Вэйн угрожал бы иначе.

Впрочем, что бы Вэйн ни имел в виду, от его визита все равно стало легче. Он будто солнечным светом озарил эту мрачную камеру и не менее мрачные мысли ее обитателя. 

По крайней мере, о своем брате пленник уже не думал. Он думал совсем о другом.

\---- 

Два года спустя Консул Далмаски стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел, как сумерки одевают Рабанастр в оттенки серого и черного.  
Консул, недавно назначенный на этот пост, смотрел на столицу своей провинции, а Судья-Магистр смотрел на Консула.

Въезд в город, пламенная речь на площади, праздник, окончившийся покушением, - все было спланировано тщательно, с учетом каждой мелочи. Ловля на живца, когда в роли живца сын Императора, могла бы показаться непростительной роскошью, но автор плана ничьим мнением не интересовался.  
И все сработало безупречно – как всегда, в общем-то.  
Мнимоумершую принцессу удалось выманить из тени, информацию о ее пленении скормили Ронсенбергу и отпустили того побегать. Все вышло лучше некуда: Ронсенберг привел их к далмасканийскому подполью.  
И сейчас Глава Девятого Бюро пришел сообщить подробности проведенной операции.  
Впрочем, он был уверен, что Вэйн давно уже знает обо всем. И что целью всей этой интриги было отнюдь не только выявление бунтовщиков.  
Любая из интриг Вэйна Солидора всегда имела двойное и тройное дно.

А еще Судья думал о том, что последнее время Вэйн выглядит особенно усталым. Темные круги под глазами, морщины и невеселые складки у рта стали уже, похоже, неотъемлемыми деталями его внешности. С виду старшему из солидорских принцев можно было дать уже и тридцать, и тридцать пять, хотя до тридцати ему оставалось еще три года.  
Вэйн был очень сильным, тренированным человеком, способным выдерживать немалые нагрузки, но Габрант начинал бояться, что такой безумный ритм подорвет все-таки его здоровье.  
Грамис в свои шестьдесят три был умирающим стариком. Что, если фамильная болезнь передалась и Вэйну? Никто из Солидоров не был от этого застрахован, и, не щадя себя, Вэйн будто давал болезни лишний шанс.

Консул не оборачивался. Молчал. С Габрантом хорошо было молчать.  
Поправил зубами сбившуюся перчатку. Сказал негромко, будто самому себе:  
\- Старики, заседающие в Сенате, с удоволствием упекли бы меня в застенки. Но я вижу, что активная, невыжидательная позиция становится все популярнее. У этой страны еще есть потенциал.  
\- Мы изолировали сопротивление в Рабанастре, и сейчас бунтовщики беспомощны, - заговорил Судья, восприняв речь Вэйна как разрешение приступить к докладу. - Однако если им окажут помощь извне, это может стать проблемой. Особенно если они объединятся с противоимперскими группами из Буджербы. Те очень хорошо снабжены. И нити, отслеженные нашими финансистами, ведут к маркизу Ондору. Как я и думал, у маркиза имеются свои планы...  
Вэйн слушал, устало глядя перед собой.  
Что ж, хорошего помаленьку, пора было возвращаться к делам.  
\- Кстати об этом, - сказал Вэйн, оборачиваясь, - маркиз уведомил меня, что пес, бежавший из нашей клетки, пойман и доставлен к Гису.  
Он пошел к столу, демонстративно держа пакет с письмом. Бросил на стол перед Габрантом.  
Тот проследил траекторию полета письма. Сказал глухо:  
\- Никто, кроме меня, его не убьет.  
Вэйн кивнул, соглашаясь: вам решать, Габрант. Усмехнулся мягко:  
\- Вы – его брат.  
Опустился в кресло и заговорил уже иначе, и выражение его лица стало иронично-непроницаемым:  
\- Ах, да! Гис должен доставить Ларсу назад. Насколько я знаю, они покинут Буджербу завтра утром. Я буду рад, если вы позаботитесь о благополучном возвращении моего брата в Аркадис, Габрант.  
На миг глаза его потеплели. Но тон был все таким же деловым:  
\- Что ж, доктор Сид уже прибыл. Я хотел бы поговорить с ним наедине, пожалуйста, оставьте нас.  
Габрант лишь коротко поклонился и пошел прочь.

Сидольфус Бананса шел ему навстречу, оживленно беседуя то ли сам с собой, то ли с воздухом. С годами гениальный ученый становился все более странным. Габранта уже давно беспокоило, в своем ли уме светоч имперской науки.  
\- Если я не могу лично проверить это место, то не стоит об этом и говорить. И не стоит забывать об инциденте в Набудисе… Ах, конечно, мы заставим их погоняться за призраками… Да… После всего этого бразды правления историей вернутся в руки человека…  
Габрант приостановился, глянул через плечо на ученого.  
Тот не видел, он смотрел на Солидора:  
\- Вэйн! Наслаждаешься работой Консула?  
\- Я ждал этого два года.  
Габрант ушел, и высокие двери затворились за ним, оставляя их наедине.  
\- Как там поживают наши сенаторы?  
\- Трудятся изо всех сил. Все ищут нож, чтоб всадить тебе в спину.  
Вэйн усмехнулся:  
\- Пусть ищут.

\---

Габрант никогда не забывал, чем обязан Грамису Солидору.  
Хотя порой это бывало очень нелегко – оставаться верным тому, кто сохранил тебе жизнь, помнить, что долг твой превыше твоих желаний.  
Впрочем, легко в этой жизни ему ничего не давалось.

\- Значит, доктор Сид из научно-исследовательского центра в Драклоре, - сказал Грамис медленно.  
\- Расследование взрыва в Набудисе подтвердило, что финансирование отдельных разработок Драклора, в том числе и той, что явилась причиной уничтожения города, ведется непосредственно лордом Вэйном. Однако причины взрыва до сих пор не ясны. Из-за отсутствия Судьи Зекта, непосредственно руководившего операцией, установить истину довольно сложно.  
\- Я старею… Не могу уже уследить за тем, что делают мои сыновья.  
Грамис закашлялся – тяжело, надрывно. Габрант дернулся было к нему:  
\- Мой лорд…  
Но остался на месте.  
Помочь он ничем не мог все равно.  
\- Я умираю, - сказал Грамис. - Как быть с моим преемником?.. Сенат боится силы и способностей Вэйна, они предпочтут юного Императора, не способного противостоять им.  
Повисло молчание.  
\- Габрант, вашу родину когда-то захватили…  
\- Республики Ландис давно уже нет, - сказал Габрант. - Сейчас я скорее Империю могу назвать своей родиной.  
\- Я слышал, ваш брат не оценил прелестей имперского режима и бежал. Что вы собираетесь делать с этим?  
\- Следствие ведется, мой лорд. С моим братом поступят так же, как и с любым врагом Империи.  
\- Вы готовы убить брата, если он является врагом государства. Что ж… Это достойно уважения. Но я не хочу, чтобы Ларса прошел тем же путем, которым пришлось пройти Вэйну, не хочу, чтобы мальчик стал похожим на него. Пожалуйста, поддержите меня в этом вопросе.  
\- Вы просите меня взяться за меч вместо него? – сказал Габрант. Чуть отвел взгляд. - Мои руки достаточно запачканы для этого, вы правы.  
\- Ваши руки достаточно чисты для того, чтобы удерживать щит над Ларсой. И продолжайте наблюдать за Вэйном. Он излишне мнит о себе.  
\- Я все сделаю, - выговорил Габрант после некой паузы.  
\- Сделайте это ради меня, Габрант. Я не вынесу, если мне снова придется увидеть, как сражаются друг против друга мои дети. 

\---

Неожиданное известие о гибели Восьмого флота поначалу было воспринято в Аркадисе едва ли ни как начало крупномасштабного наступления розаррийских войск.  
Но никакого наступления не было.  
Были всего лишь самонадеянность и халатность.

Рядом с именем Вэйна Солидора слова эти звучали странно. 

Вместе со своим флотом погиб и Судья-Магистр Гис.  
По счастью, Ларсы Солидора не было в тот момент на борту "Левиафана".  
Что касается беглого преступника, которого Гис захватил в Буджербе, то о его судьбе не было никаких вестей. Воздушные пираты, что помогли Башу фон Ронсенбергу бежать из тюрьмы, и сам бывший Капитан королевской гвардии Далмаски, вероятно, тоже были уже мертвы.  
И Габрант не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу.  
О Вэйне Солидоре он думал сейчас куда больше, чем о собственном брате.

\---

\- Я еду в Сенат. Он сглупил, и они воспользуются его оплошностью сполна. Габрант, вы обещали мне…  
\- Я помню, мой лорд.  
\- Я уверен, Сенат потребует от вас полного отчета о проведенном расследовании.  
\- Следствие еще ведется, и в данный момент никаких сведений сторонним лицам я предоставлять не намерен. Закон есть закон, мой лорд. Пока дело не закрыто, материалы по нему не вправе запрашивать ни Сенат, ни Ваше Величество.  
\- Если они могут принудить меня, то вас тем более.  
\- Мне нечего терять, мой лорд.  
В императорском кабинете – огромные панорамные окна, за которыми лишь бескрайнее небо. В этом городе, щедром на небоскребы, не было зданий выше императорского дворца.  
Грамис стоял, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел вниз: то ли на город, то ли в свое прошлое.  
\- Я был плохим отцом, - сказал он тяжело.  
Отвернулся от окна.  
\- Вы обещали мне, Габрант. Я надеюсь на вас. 

\---

О том, что чудовищная катастрофа, уничтожившая столицу Набрадии, была результатом испытания нового вида оружия, говорили даже торговцы на рынках. Слухи эти не пресекали. Лучше пусть говорят об этом, чем о том, что взрыв был результатом чьей-то оплошности.  
И вот это повторилось снова.

Расследование взрыва в Набудисе задевало в Габранте нечто глубоко скрытое.  
Так или иначе ему все равно пришлось бы держать это дело под личным контролем. Взрыв, уничтоживший целый город, - такого на Ивалисе еще не случалось. В тот день, два года назад, мир изменился. Постепенно все осознали, что то, на что прежде были способны лишь почти позабытые боги, теперь доступно и смертным.  
То, что произошло однажды, очень легко повторить. Можно уничтожить технологию, но понимание того, что это осуществимо, у людей теперь не отнять. Если уничтожен один город, значит, возможно уничтожить и другой. Третий. Целую страну.  
Главное – найти способ. И тот, кто будет владеть его секретом, будет обладать и властью над Ивалисом. 

Габрант ни разу не был в Набудисе – до катастрофы. После - пару раз пришлось. 

Пронять его чем-то было довольно трудно. Жизнь его складывалась таким образом, что смертью и разрушениями его было уже не удивить. В свои тридцать шесть он был довольно черствым человеком.  
Но произошедшее в Набудисе действительно впечатлило и в какой-то степени ужаснуло его. Не масштабами произошедшей трагедии, а скорее тем, что подобное можно сотворить так легко. Здесь не было многодневных бомбардировок и обстрелов, ничего не было – просто миг, и города не стало. 

Не ему было осуждать кого-то. На его совести хватало убийств. Он убивал за Ландис, потом убивал за Аркадию – и давно уже ничего не чувствовал при этом. 

Но солдат на поле боя рискует погибнуть, и террорист рискует быть схваченным. Война – штука честная: ты убиваешь, тебя убивают.  
И даже когда воздушный крейсер бомбит беззащитную деревню, потому что одна страна превосходит другую в техническом развитии, это еще не пугает по-настоящему.  
А вот когда нужно всего лишь произвести небольшую манипуляцию для того, чтобы стереть с лица Ивалиса целый город, - не рискуя ничем, не видя обгоревшие трупы и выживших, которые утратили рассудок…

Габранта это задевало по-настоящему. 

Оружие устрашения, чудовищная жестокость, отбивающая у противника желание сопротивляться и вести затяжную войну – все это было ему понятно. В политике он был не первый год. И войну он тоже повидал со всех сторон. Кем он только ни был: политиком, солдатом, террористом, убийцей, завоевателем и борцом за независимость. Он мог понять, чем руководствовались те, кто отдавал приказ, те, кто приказ этот выполнял, но не мог и не желал понимать тех, кто изобрел это оружие.  
Их он желал вывести на чистую воду и заставить платить по счетам.

Вот только оказалось, что если заплатят они, то заплатит и Вэйн Солидор.

 

Расследование катастрофы в Набудисе шло полным ходом, но результаты его Габрант предпочитал держать у себя, не доводя до сведения коллег-Магистров.  
Габрант был готов верить скорее в небрежность Фориса Зекта, в самонадеянность Сидольфуса Банансы, чем в виновность Вэйна.

Готов – был. До недавнего времени. Взрыв на «Левиафане» и гибель Восьмого флота пошатнули его уверенность.  
Произошедшее невозможно было списать на самоуправство Судьи-Магистра Гиса, командовавшего «Левиафаном». Масштабы взрыва говорили сами за себя, здесь использовалось то же оружие, что и в Набудисе.  
Вэйн Солидор продолжал игры с новейшими разработками, не заботясь даже о безопасности своих собственных людей. 

Это разочарование оказалось неожиданно болезненным.  
Только сейчас Габрант по-настоящему понял, насколько успел привязаться к старшему из аркадийских принцев. 

Теперь он просто не знал, что делать – с этой привязанностью, с этим разочарованием. Ставки стали слишком высоки, сейчас речь шла не просто о том, кто из сыновей будет наследовать Грамису Солидору. Сейчас уже решался вопрос, будет ли Вэйн Карудас Солидор и дальше оставаться на свободе – и будет ли он вообще жить. 

 

Впервые за долгое время Габрант снова видел по ночам войну, Ландис, бесконечные отступления, имперские воздушные налеты, ненависть, безысходность, смерть. Все, о чем он предпочитал не помнить наяву, стало возвращаться к нему во снах. 

\---

Сенаторы говорили спокойно, степенно, и Грамису оставалось лишь стискивать подлокотники кресла в бессильной ярости.  
\- Под предлогом военных учений Розаррия собирает войска у нашей границы. И мы, и они искали лишь предлога, чтобы напасть, и преимущество будет у того, кто сделает это первым.  
\- Потеря «Левиафана» и всего Восьмого флота – это тяжелый удар, особенно в нынешние непростые времена.  
\- Если Розаррия вторгнется на нашу территорию, война принесет серьезные разрушения. Командующий Восьмым флотом подчинялся лорду Вэйну и по его приказу совершил нечто, приведшее к катастрофе.  
\- Лорд Вэйн должен ответить за свои действия. Не смотря на то, что он ваш сын, Ваше Величество, он так же, как и все, обязан подчиняться закону. Он должен быть судим и наказан. Такова воля Сената.  
\- И защитить Вэйна я могу, только лишив его права на трон. Как удобно для вас, господа, - сказал Грамис.  
\- Мы смиренно просим вас рассмотреть этот вопрос, - сказал один из Сенаторов.  
\- Вместо Вэйна на трон взойдет Ларса, разве это не прекрасный выбор? – сказал другой.  
\- Ларса ребенок, особенно в сравнении с Вэйном.  
Впрочем, какой был смысл обсуждать это? Они уже все решили.  
Глава Сената Грегорот улыбался ему.  
\- Но он не всегда будет оставаться ребенком. Он уже вышел на поле в качестве игрока, он распутывает интриги лорда Вэйна и получает от этого явное удовольствие.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, кто подтолкнул его к этому.  
\- Насколько я помню, когда-то лорд Вэйн точно так же предал суду своих старших братьев. По приказу Вашего Величества, если я не ошибаюсь.  
Грамиса настиг приступ мучительного кашля.  
Грегорот продолжал улыбаться.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, мой лорд, пока в этой стране существует Сенат, безопасность ее обеспечена.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Грамис. - Я отдам указание Вэйну вернуться в Аркадис как можно скорее.

«Ты обещал мне, Габрант. Не подведи меня» 

\---

Жизнь Баша фон Ронсенберга рушилась дважды, и оба раза причиной этому была Аркадия.  
В юности, уехав из Ландиса, он потерял все. Семью, друзей, привычный уклад жизни. Ивалис оказался огромен, и никому на нем не было дела до паренька из уничтоженной войной республики.  
Много лет он выстраивал свою жизнь заново, в чужой стране, среди незнакомых людей. И это ему удалось. Он нашел друзей, он завоевал уважение, дослужился до высокого звания. Капитан королевской гвардии по рангу равен был генералу.  
Но потом снова пришла Аркадия, которой все мало было земель и богатств.  
И все, что он выстроил, в очередной раз оказалось уничтожено.

Жизнь его словно была иллюстрацией к тезису о том, что плохие вещи вполне могут случаться и с хорошими людьми.

Столько он пережил за эти два года в имперских застенках, пока люди на воле считали его предателем и цареубийцей. И с побегом мытарства его не закончились.  
Но он знал, что должен восстановить свое доброе имя. В тридцать шесть не так просто сбежать, как в шестнадцать. Да и бежать больше было некуда.  
Или было?  
Пираты, что помогли ему выбраться из Налбины, не предлагали прямо, но Башу казалось, Бальфир не прочь взять его компаньоном. И он, наверное, согласился бы и улетел с ними, оставив Далмаску в прошлом, если бы не мальчишка, отиравшийся возле Бальфира и Фран. Мальчишка, по нелепой случайности оказавшийся младшим братом того паренька, который свидетельствовал, что именно Баш фон Ронсенберг убил короля Раминаса.  
Баш не убивал. Совесть его была чиста. И он рассказал им все, рассказал, что у него есть брат-близнец, которого использовала Аркадия.  
Но что-то все-таки царапало его душу. Ваан был не слишком похож на своего брата Рекса, но сходства было достаточно, чтобы постоянно напоминать о прошлом. Рекс был так молод и так рвался в бой. Бедному парню казалось, что он может на что-то повлиять, может защитить свою страну. А в итоге он получил удар кинжалом от Ноа и спектакль, разыгранный у тела мертвого короля.  
Интересно, Рекс был уже в таком состоянии, что внешней идентичности хватило, или это Ноа такой хороший актер?  
Или люди всегда верят тому, что видят, а не тому, что они о тебе знают?

Пираты, кажется, были единственными, кто ему поверил.

Если бы он мог сбежать! Забыть все, оставить беды позади. В небе хватит места для всех, небо могло бы стать для него приютом, как для многих других беглецов.  
Два года он не видел неба.

Но водоворот событий вел его за собой, и теперь на попечении Баша были Ашелия Далмаска, дочь покойного короля Раминаса, и Осколок Рассвета, реликвия далмаскианской короны, оказавшаяся одновременно чудовищной силы оружием.  
Неподходящее было время для бегства. А подходящего все так же не находилось.  
В тридцать шесть бросить все куда сложнее, чем в шестнадцать.

\- Выходит, имперскую флотилию уничтожил Осколок Рассвета? – сказал Баш.  
\- Я бы сказал, это весьма верная мысль, - подал голос Бальфир.  
Баш взглянул на пирата. Непроницаем и насмешлив, как всегда. Баша занимал этот молодой человек, очень занимал.  
Но сейчас было не до того.  
\- Мир уже видел однажды взрыв подобной мощности, - продолжал Баш. - Леди Аш, вы знаете, о чем я.  
\- Набудис, - сказала она, не поднимая головы.

Это было невозможно, немыслимо, но призрак покойного мужа явился ей и вложил в руки смертоносный камень, погубивший целый флот.  
И вот этот камень просто лежал на столе.  
А человек, который когда-то не уберег ее мужа в бою, стоял перед ней.

Все это было слишком для нее.

\- Бывшая столица Набрадии, - сказал Баш, - Родина принца Раслера. Во время сражения там произошел чудовищный и необъяснимый взрыв, который уничтожил всех, и друзей, и врагов. Осколок Зари, одна из реликвий Короля Рейсволла, находился в Набудисе.  
Бальфир оперся о стену, сказал – будто самому себе:  
\- Нефесайт… Они тоже обезумели, подпав под власть этих камней.  
Ашелия, наконец, взглянула на то, что являлось камнем преткновения для всех них.  
\- Та война и ловушка во время мирных переговоров… Значит, все это время Вэйн искал силу реликвий Рейсволла, - сказала она, - Я не могу позволить нефесайту попасть в руки Империи.  
\- О! – откликнулся Бальфир, скрестив руки на груди, - Осколок Сумрака и, вероятно, Осколок Полудня уже в их руках. И они ведь умеют теперь синтезировать искусственные нефесайты, помните, мы видели это?  
Ашелия поднялась со стула, сжимая камень в руке:  
\- Ну, что ж, мы можем противопоставить им силу Осколка Рассвета! 

Пират смотрел на нее внимательно и чуть печально.  
О чем он думал?

\- Я не забуду ни обязательств Далмаски, ни ее унижения. Мечом я обороню своих друзей, мечом похороню своих врагов. Этот нефесайт – мой меч. И я отомщу за всех, кто погиб, отомщу Империи.

Повисло молчание.  
Их маленькая, но весьма пестрая компания, объединенная лишь случайностью и секретами, разглядывала принцессу.

\- И ты знаешь, как им пользоваться? – сказал, наконец, Ваан.  
Беглая принцесса растерялась.

\---

Вэйн не спал несколько дней и был уже не на пределе, а скорее за пределами собственных сил. Но времени отдохнуть у него не было, да и сомневался он, что сможет заснуть.  
Произошедшее в Ягде Йенса оказалось для него тяжелейшим шоком. 

Тогда, два года назад, они в сущности ничего не знали еще о нефесайтах, опирались лишь на древние легенды и собственные выводы. Во всех источниках говорились, что использовать нефесайт могут лишь потомки Рейсволла. Но то, что должно было быть всего лишь военным вторжением в город с целью захвата одной-единственной реликвии, обернулась трагедией немыслимых масштабов, когда Форис Зект каким-то образом активизировал Осколок Полудня.  
Этого не могло случиться, но это случилось.

С тех пор они сильно продвинулись в своих исследованиях. Они научились не только использовать нефесайты, но и воспроизводить их. Казалось, что в операции, порученной Гису, нет ничего опасного.  
Что могло произойти?  
Ашелия Далмаска знала, как использовать нефесайт, и не побоялась это сделать – вот единственное, что приходило ему в голову. Они были уверены, что принцесса понятия не имеет о нефесайтах, но в очередной раз просчитались.  
Он – просчитался. Он – не предусмотрел. Только он и был виновен в произошедшем. 

Он уже не знал, стоила ли его цель всех этих жертв.

В Аркадис он ехал, понимая, что вряд ли вернется назад. Но к тому времени он был уже так измотан и душевно, и физически, что сил бороться у него просто не осталось. 

Впрочем, окружающим он казался абсолютно спокойным и уверенным в себе.  
Как и всегда.

\---

\- Вы не знаете, что делать с этим камнем? Тогда вы в том же положении, что и я. Некогда Гарифы тоже получили нефесайты от богов. Однако мы так и не придумали, как применить его, и боги были разочарованы. Они забрали у нас камни и отдали их одному королю из хьюмов. В очень смутные времена он с помощью этих камней обрел силу и власть. Позже его нарекли Королем Династии…. Это интересно. Ты – потомок Рейсволла, но не можешь использовать нефесайт.  
\- Так вы не знаете, каким образом камень производит такие разрушения?  
\- Мне очень жаль. Я мечтал встретиться с потомками Короля Династии, но я ничем не могу помочь вам. Однако, даже если б мы знали как, нам бы это не удалось. Возможно, лишь ваши потомки смогут использовать его снова. Камень полностью опустошен, теперь ему придется копить мист в течение долгого времени. Он копит силу и все виды энергии. Энергию людей, магическую энергию, силу добра, силу зла. Есть люди, которые стремятся получить нефесайты. Однако эти камни тоже стремятся заполучить людей…

Ашелия Бґнаргин Далмаска уже не слушала Вождя гарифов.  
Она оглянулась: стройный мальчик в богатых одеждах приближался к ним.  
\- Ларса? – сказал кто-то удивленно.  
Глаза принцессы зло сузились: Ларса Ферринас Солидор, четвертый сын Императора Аркадии, стоял перед ней. 

\---

\- В Бур-Омисас? – переспросила она.  
\- Мы должны выйти завтра. Я собирался ждать мой эскорт, но мы должны использовать эту удачу. Я прошу вас помочь мне предотвратить эту войну.  
\- Войну?  
Двенадцатилетний мальчик стоял перед ней и вел речь о таких серьезных вещах. В его возрасте она еще играла в куклы.  
\- Маркиз Ондор собрал повстанческую армию против Империи, - сказал Ларса Солидор. - Я прошу прощения, что спрашиваю, но вы ведь знаете об этой армии, не так ли? Однако все это происходит в очень неподходящее время. Розаррия тоже в движении. Они встанут на сторону повстанцев, чтобы использовать это как причину для начала войны. Поэтому я думаю, что было бы лучше пойти в Бур-Омисас вместе. Если мы предстанем перед Великим Килитиасом Анастасисом, и он официально признает ваше право на трон Далмаски, вы сможете объявить о восстановлении своей страны. И как королева вы, возможно, прислушаетесь к моей просьбе протянуть руку дружбы Империи и остановить маркиза Ондора, я прошу вас об этом.  
\- Руку дружбы, вы сказали?! – выговорила она, охваченная яростью. - Какие забавные вещи вы говорите! Империя напала на мою страну, отобрав у нас все...  
\- Если война начнется, Далмаска станет полем битвы, - сказал мальчик. - Я не хочу, чтобы Рабанастр стал вторым Набудисом. В распоряжении моего брата есть нефесайт, мы говорим об этом!.. Мне жаль, что мои слова вам кажутся наглостью. Я просто не могу придумать другого способа избежать кровопролития. Если вы не верите мне, возьмите меня в заложники. 

Прошло не так уж и много времени с тех пор, как мальчик этот говорил, что брат его – великий человек, чье благородство и великодушие смешно подвергать сомнениям. Но с тех пор мальчику многое рассказали и показали, и теперь он думал иначе.  
Совсем иначе.  
И с отвагой обласканного всеми ребенка он решил изменить мир.

\---

Ашелия снова увидела его – милый сердцу призрак.  
Как недолго они были женаты, как рано она стала вдовой…  
\- Раслер…

Он истаял в воздухе, а вместо него – к ней шел тот смешной мальчик из трущоб, Ваан.  
\- Вы действительно видели его? – сказал он. - Как в тот раз, когда мы были на могиле?  
\- Так ты тоже его видел, - выговорила она.  
\- Да, и это странно. Я ведь никогда не видел вашего лица раньше и даже думать не думал о том, что где-то есть вы, король, принц…. А может, я видел вовсе не то же, что вы, может, я видел призрак своего брата.  
\- Да, Баш рассказывал мне эту историю, - сказала принцесса. - Твой брат добровольцем пошел в армию.  
\- Это было так глупо! – откликнулся паренек. - Хотя он знал, что может быть убит, он говорил, что хочет защитить нас. «Ты никого не сможешь защитить, если будешь мертв», - сказал я ему.

Ему вдруг вспомнился тот разговор, что они подслушали невольно в Налбине, в тюрьме - перед тем, как освободить Баша.  
Тогда имперец со злыми глазами надел свой рогатый шлем и бросил напоследок узнику презрительное:  
\- Надо же, каким ты вдруг стал верным псом. Так предан павшей стране!  
\- Это лучше, чем бросить ее, - ответил тогда Баш.  
А имперец вдруг въярился:  
\- Примерно так, как ты бросил нашу родину?  
Тогда Ваан не придал этому значения  
А потом, уже поверив в то, что Капитан фон Ронсенберг не повинен ни в смерти Короля, ни в смерти Рекса, он все думал об этом, и думал, и думал. И даже расспрашивал Баша о том, что же случилось с его родной страной. Отгонял от себя эти мысли, но они сами по себе приходили и гнезились в голове, по-птичьи гомоня.

Ваан помнил, как все было, когда Империя напала на Далмаску. Ваан не хотел умирать и не хотел, чтобы его брат умер. И Баш тоже не хотел. Как это можно счесть предательством?  
Как будто какой-то стране станет лучше от того, что кто-то в семнадцать лет бессмысленно умрет на поле боя. Рекс умер, но ничего не изменилось. Далмаску все равно завоевали. 

Мелькнула мысль, что Рекс, наверное, был бы на стороне этого имперского Судьи. Он тоже думал, что должен защищать свою семью и свою страну, но куда его привел этот долг?  
И вообще, он ведь плохой, этот Судья, он не может быть прав. Он убийца. 

 

\- Разве вы не согласны с этим? Когда принц умер, вы ведь тоже возненавидели Империю. Я думал о мести, о том, чтобы присоединиться к восстанию, но в конце концов я понял, что ничего не смогу сделать. В то время, думая о своем брате, я часто чувствовал себя совсем опустошенным. Я хотел забыть обо всем, что произошло. Говорил о том, что хочу стать небесным пиратом. Но я всего лишь убегал от реальности. Поэтому я и бежал с вами. Но я не хочу больше убегать. Я хочу найти цель. Теперь я останусь с вами, потому что думаю: так я смогу найти цель для себя.  
\- Сможете ли? – спросила Аш, думая о своем.  
\- Смогу, - сказал Ваан.

\---

\- Я согласна отправиться с вами в Бур-Омисас.  
\- Я верил, что вы скажите «да», - просиял мальчик.  
\- Я еще не приняла окончательного решения, но, возможно, приду к какому-то решению в пути.  
\- Есть человек, с которым я хотел свести вас. Я рассчитываю увидеть его в Бур-Омисас.  
\- Кто же это?  
\- Враг, - сказал Ларса. - Но и друг в то же время. Я с нетерпением жду встречи. 

\---

Габрант почти бежал, и звон доспехов эхом отдавался в коридорах.  
Планы Лорда Грамиса рухнули.  
Глава Сената потребовал провести слушанье дела тотчас же, как только ответчик прибудет во дворец. И непременно в присутствии представителей Сената. Кажется, впервые Сенат в открытую решился давить не только на аркадийских Императоров, но и на Департамент Правосудия. 

Дело касалось отпрыска Императорского Дома, и Совету Судей пришлось бы рассматривать его сообща. Но после смерти Гиса их осталось всего четверо, и расклад был отнюдь не в пользу Вэйна.  
А Сенат не удовлетворит мягкий приговор, запрет занимать государственные должности, ссылка: такого человека, как Вэйн Карудас Солидор, опасно оставлять в живых, даже лишенный каких-либо прав, он легко сможет взять свое силой оружия – или силой убеждения. В Аркадии у него сторонников куда больше, чем у правящего Императора, не говоря уже о Сенате…

Бряцанье доспехов.  
Стремительные тяжелые шаги.  
Перед глазами стояло лицо Лорда Грамиса, вмиг постаревшее, когда прозвучало это слово – «ответчик».  
Сенат уже вынес Вэйну свой приговор. 

Вот только не подумали уважаемые Сенаторы о том, что Судьи здесь – не они.

По коридорам Императорского дворца шел человек, которому незнакомо было понятие «бессильная злоба». Он был в ярости. И он собирался действовать.

\---

\- Когда мы будем в Ягде, мы сможем не опасаться преследования их воздушных крейсеров.  
\- Я сомневаюсь в этом, - сказал Бальфир. - Когда мы были в Ягде Йенса, «Левиафан» проследовал за нами до самой Усыпальницы Рейсволла. Камень Воздуха, который позволяет судам левитировать даже на территории Ягда. Какого-то нового типа, вероятно, что-то связанное с нефесайтом. Возможно это одна из причин, по которым они так отчаянно ищут нефесайты.  
\- Раз уж мы говорим об этом, - сказал Баш, - то какова ваша цель? Я рад, что вы сопровождаете нас, но…  
\- Не хочу ли я украсть этот камень? – подхватил Бальфир, привычно скрывая за иронией свои истинные чувства. - Это вы хотите спросить, не так ли? В моем деле быстро привыкаешь к тому, что у всех возникают подобные вопросы. Но у меня нет никакого желания владеть подобным камнем. Вы чувствовали бы себя лучше, если бы я поклялся на вашем мече или сделал бы еще какую-нибудь глупость в этом роде?  
\- Я прошу прощения, если задел вас. Но Ее Высочество на вас рассчитывает, и я хотел бы знать ваши истинные намерения.  
\- Представьте, что вы вдруг поняли, что связаны с этим камнем. Почему бы и не погоняться за разгадками старых легенд… так поступил бы любой герой приключенческой истории, не так ли?

Но в глазах молодого пирата притаилась печаль. Баш пошел было прочь, но оглянулся. Ему показалось…  
Ему показалось, будто точно такой же взгляд он встречает порой в зеркале.  
А впрочем, о чем тосковать небесному пирату, человеку без чести и без родины? Наверное, ему и впрямь просто показалось.

\---

\- Дружба между Далмаской и Империей? – сказал Баш.  
\- Да… - сказала Аш. - Сейчас я поняла это окончательно. Учитывая ситуацию, это, кажется, единственное, что может предотвратить войну. Но позор…  
\- Для нас это может быть позором, но это спасет наших людей.  
\- Вы сможете принять это?  
\- Хотя Вэйн использовал меня и лишил чести, я все еще не забыл своих рыцарских клятв. Даже если мне придется перенести подобный стыд, я пойду на это, если смогу защитить людей от войны. К тому же это так незначительно по сравнению с тем стыдом, что я пережил, не сумев сохранить свою страну.  
Она так и не поняла, о Далмаске он говорил - или о Ландисе.  
\- Люди ненавидят Империю, - сказала Аш. - Трудно поверить, что они примут такой союз.  
\- Но есть надежда. Только посмотрите на них…  
Ашелия взглянула на тех, кто шел впереди: двенадцатилетний принц враждебной державы мило болтал с пареньком и девушкой из трущоб Рабанастра.

Верить в дружбу с Аркадией и впрямь было проще, глядя на Ларсу, нежели вспоминая его отца, который всегда казался Ашелии на редкость суровым и грозным человеком. Вспоминать о старшем брате Ларсы и вовсе не хотелось, о военных талантах старшего аркадийского принца ходили устрашающие легенды. Впрочем, какие легенды. Это были уже не легенды, это была реальность – и Набрадия, и Далмаска пали к его ногам, не продержавшись и полугода.

А ведь когда-то ее отец мечтал, что она выйдет за Вэйна замуж.  
И она до сих пор помнила тот ужас, что охватывал ее при этой мысли, - ужас и постыдную робкую надежду. Вэйн был старшее ее на восемь лет, он был слишком красив, слишком неординарен, слишком – все, что угодно. А еще он был воплощением мужчины, ни с кем рядом она не чувствовала себя настолько хрупкой и женственной, и это всерьез кружило голову. 

По счастью оказалось, Вэйн Солидор равнодушен к женщинам настолько, что не собирается снисходить даже до обычного династического брака. Он считал, что младшего брата в качестве наследника ему вполне достаточно.  
Не удивительно, что аркадийский Сенат с такой неохотой рассматривал его кандидатуру в качестве будущего Императора. Одно дело, когда сходятся солдаты в казармах, и совсем другое, когда во главе огромной страны встает человек с такими низменными вкусами. Правитель должен подавать пример своему народу, но вовсе это не означает, что правитель должен быть слишком талантлив и чрезмерно умен. Напротив, он должен быть обычен. Чтобы каждый, взглянув на главу государства, легко мог понять, что есть хорошо, а что плохо. Хорошо – иметь семью и множество детей, хорошо – искать поддержки у своих соседей, хорошо – подчиняться естественному ходу вещей. А какой пример жителям Аркадии мог подать Вэйн Солидор? 

Какое счастье, что ее не выдали за этого человека. И насколько Раслер отличался от него!  
И это имперские солдаты убили Раслера…

\- Я надеюсь, что однажды мы сможем с ними взяться за руки, словно братья, - сказал Баш.  
Сказал – и понял, что не верит в то, что сказал.  
Образ Ноа заслонял любые надежды.  
Образ врага…

\---

Сквозь шум воды Вэйн расслышал вдруг шаги и звон доспехов. Совсем рядом, за стеной. Кто-то был в его апартаментах.

Вот и все.

Он чувствовал только глухую досаду: как можно было не предусмотреть это?  
А впрочем, ему было уже все равно.  
Дверь отворилась.  
\- Ваше высочество, - произнес искаженный шлемом голос.

Вэйн на миг закрыл глаза.  
Габрант.  
Этого он не ожидал тоже. А впрочем…

Он перешагнул через бортик и встал перед Судьей – нагой, мокрый. С волос капала вода.  
Сказал, не скрывая иронии:  
\- Мне можно одеться? Или так поведете?  
И протянул ему руки, словно ожидая, что Судья кандалы на него наденет. 

\- Я пришел поговорить, - сказал Габрант. - Давай не будем терять время, его и так немного.  
\- Вот как?  
Вэйн знал, что Судье неловко смотреть на него, но смягчать эту неловкость не собирался. Сел на низенькую скамеечку и стал полотенцем просушивать волосы. 

\- Меня вынуждают предоставить Департаменту Правосудия все материалы по расследованиям взрыва в Набудисе и гибели Восьмого флота. Это инициатива Сената, они заставили вашего отца пойти на это. Полных данных никто не увидит, но даже по косвенным уликам вас признают виновным. Скрыть ваше участие в этих делах я просто не в состоянии. То, что половина исследований в Драклоре идет без контроля Департамента Правосудия и Сената, будет тоже одним из пунктов обвинения, и Сидольфус Бананса, наверняка, будет арестован. Но вас обвинят не только в незаконных испытаниях оружия, приведших к гибели множества людей, вас обвинят в попытке захватить власть над Империей.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Вэйн.  
Он чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим.

\- Вам нужно бежать, мой лорд.  
Вэйну показалось, он ослышался.  
\- Сейчас для вас главное – это выиграть время. Вас, наверняка, приговорят к смертной казни. Вам нужно исчезнуть. Потом вы сможете вернуться и получить то, что принадлежит вам по праву. Вся армия восстанет по одному вашему слову…  
Вэйн не мог поверить, что Габрант говорить это искренне. Кто угодно, но только не Габрант. Против Императора он не пойдет.  
Все это выглядело явной провокацией.  
И больно было оттого, что ландисиец согласился на эту роль.

\- И что же вы мне предлагаете? – сказал Вэйн. - Бежать в Розаррию? Пресмыкаться перед Маргрейсами?  
\- Нет, мой лорд.  
\- Так что же?  
\- У меня есть друзья в Ландисе, они помогут укрыть вас.

В Ландисе? У Габранта?

\- Снимете шлем, - сказал Вэйн тихо.  
\- Мой лорд, у нас мало времени.  
\- Я не собираюсь бежать. Не будет меня, всю вину возложат на Сидольфуса.  
\- Лорд Вэйн, я прошу вас… - начал Габрант и замолчал.  
И медленно опустился на колени.  
Сказал глухо:  
\- Его я смогу защитить, вас – нет. Я прошу вас. Я никогда еще не перед кем не стоял на коленях по доброй воле. Я вас умоляю. Мой лорд, пожалуйста, вам нужно сейчас думать только о себе.

Это было так странно. Будто во сне.  
Вэйн никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Наконец, сказал:  
\- Вы уверены, что ваши друзья станут меня укрывать?

Габрант снял шлем и взглянул на принца. Да, это вполне могло служить ответом. Аж мороз прошел по коже – как тогда, в Налбине.  
Выражение лица, взгляд – все было другим, абсолютно нехарактерным для Габранта.  
Вэйн невольно вспомнил Баша фон Ронсенберга - точно такие же чувства он всегда испытывал, глядя на генерала из Далмаски.

Казалось, будто, утратив брата-близнеца, Габрант раздвоился сам – ведь он с рождения привык, что их двое. 

\- Ноа, - сказал Вэйн едва слышно.  
Ни слова возражения. 

И впрямь он.

\- Я связан с ландисийским подпольем, мой лорд, - сказал Ноа. - В надежде на то, что, став Императором, вы что-то сделаете для Ландиса, эти люди помогут вам всем, чем смогут. Это не обязывает вас ни к чему. Я скажу им, что у нас есть договоренность, но это будет моя ложь, а не ваша. 

С подпольем…  
Будто во сне или в бреду.

\- Мой лорд, время дорого.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Вэйн, вдруг сдаваясь. - Что конкретно вы предлагаете?

\---

Габрант понимал, что, открывшись, наверняка, совершил ошибку.  
Не так уж и сложно было бы вытащить Вэйна из тюрьмы – не намного сложнее, чем вывезти его из дворца сейчас, когда принц был под плотным наблюдением. 

Но его ужасала сама мысль, что Вэйна отправят в камеру. Он терял способность рассуждать здраво, думая об этом.  
Знал, что вреда Вэйну особого не причинят, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы уберечь Вэйна от этого.

От казни – уж тем более.

\---

\- Ты хочешь показаться в деревне? – сказал Бальфир негромко.  
Фран передернула своими заячьими ушами.  
\- Да.  
\- Я думал, ты ушла оттуда, чтобы никогда не возвращаться.  
\- У нас нет выбора, - сказала Фран.  
Они все смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Для меня это то же самое, что и для тебя, - сказала Фран.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты встревожен, - сказала его давняя напарница. - Тебя беспокоит нефесайт – и все, что с ним связано.  
Человек, вот уже шесть лет называвший себя Бальфиром, едва заметно кивнул.  
Нефесайт…  
Путь за нефесайтом вел только в одно место, только к одному человеку.

Можно сбежать от семьи, но невозможно сбежать от прошлого. Однажды оно все равно настигнет тебя.

\- Вау! Что ты делаешь? Куда мы идем? – Ваан был сама непосредственность.  
\- В сердце леса живут виеры, - сказала Фран. - Может быть, они согласятся помочь нам.  
\- Наверное, они будут рады увидеть тебя после долгой разлуки, - сказала Пенело.  
Фран опустила глаза.  
Бальфир невольно взглянул на Баша. Да, виеры будут рады видеть Фран – примерно так же, как Судья-Магистр Габрант был рад увидеть капитана фон Ронсенберга.  
Хорошо, что у виер нет ни тюрем, ни цепей.

\---

Вэйну казалось, что нынче все его действия обречены на провал.  
Почти у самой посадочной площадки его перехватил слуга, передавший, что Его Императорское Величество желает немедленно видеть лорда Вэйна.  
Немедленно.  
Похоже было, что, если он откажется, его поведут силой. По крайней мере – попробуют.  
Впрочем, он не собирался сопротивляться. Появившаяся было энергия уже угасала.  
Он коротко кивнул слуге и пошел назад, в хитросплетение дворцовых коридоров. А слуга пошел следом.

\---

\- Или ты считал, что он станет покрывать тебя? – сказал Грамис. - Он мой пес. Он может к тебе ласкаться, но служит он мне.

Вэйн молчал.  
У него хватало проблем куда серьезнее этой, но услышанное больно ударило его.  
Если бы это были результаты слежки, он бы понял. Девятое Бюро, наверняка, наблюдало за ним.  
Но это была не слежка. Вэйн ничего и не скрывал от Габранта.  
Не рассказывал, не посвящал в свои планы, но ведь и не скрывал. Задай ландисиец прямой вопрос, Вэйн бы ответил. От Габранта он не таился вообще. Даже понимая, что поступает не слишком умно, все равно не мог заставить себя хитрить, скрывать, подозревать.  
Он не был романтиком и идеалистом не был, но ему хотелось сохранить в первозданной чистоте эти странные отношения: не дружбу, не любовь, всего лишь ток смутных симпатий и взаимного уважения. Такого – балансирующего на грани между понятиями «чужой» и «близкий» - у него не случалось ни с кем.  
Выходит, он хотел слишком многого.

От мысли, что какая-то часть Габранта была все-таки на его стороне, становилось только больнее. 

Впрочем, сожалеть о чем-либо сейчас было уже бесполезно. 

 

\- Они не успокоятся и после того, как устранят меня, - сказал Вэйн. - Сенату мешаю не я, а вся семья Солидор. Необходимо решить, наконец, эту проблему.

Грамис взглянул в лицо сына и тяжело поднялся. Медленно ступая, отошел к окну, встал там, отвернувшись. Внизу был город, вверху небо, а между небом и землей были они, скованные взаимной нелюбовью.  
\- Необходимо, - повторил Император вслед за сыном. - Может быть и так… Но, не имея власти, ты не имеешь и права решать, следует ли проливать чью-то кровь.

Вэйн смотрел на стяг, висевший за троном. Две сплетенные змеи – символ династии Солидоров. Золотые змеи на алом фоне.  
Сколько уже крови пролито во имя этого символа. Не чужой, родной крови. Впрочем, отец верен себе до конца. Взять на себя ответственность он просто не способен. Да и к чему? Сын все так же под рукой.  
К тому же сыну теперь нечего терять.

Вэйн закрыл глаза на миг. Он устал.  
Он так устал, что не знал, как пережить этот день.  
Впрочем, обращать на это внимание сейчас было непозволительной роскошью. 

Змеи все так же стояли перед глазами. Змеи. Прошлое. Кровь.

\- Для Меча Дома Солидор нет причин колебаться, - сказал он. - Помнится, когда-то, Ваше Величество, вы сказали мне именно это. 

Удар достиг цели. Грамис склонил голову.  
Ты разишь без жалости, сын мой. Впрочем, мне некого винить, кроме самого себя. Я сам сделал тебя таким.  
Любил ли я когда-то тебя, сын мой? Видел ли в тебе свое продолжение?  
Если бы твои братья не пошли против меня, если бы я…  
Сенат настоял на смерти моих детей, и я сына отправил проливать кровь его братьев. Я сполна заслужил все, что пожинаю теперь. 

\- Так это месть? – обронил он тяжело.  
\- Это всего лишь необходимость.

Как понять собственное дитя?  
О, как хотел бы Грамис отомстить Сенату! Но он всего лишь смертельно больной правитель, при котором не стыдятся в открытую обсуждать его вероятных преемников.  
Месть могла бы объединить их с сыном – хоть на какое-то время. Но Вэйн винит во всем не Сенат…

\- Если вы не начнете действовать, не ваше и не мое будущее окажется под угрозой.  
\- И ты готов пойти на это? – сказал Грамис. - Запятнать свои руки, чтобы его оставались чистыми?  
\- Мои руки и без того в крови.  
\- Да, все так и сделаем. И Дом Солидоров будет существовать.

Он, наконец, повернулся к сыну.  
\- Через полчаса они будут здесь. Ступай умойся, у тебя измученный вид.  
\- Как пожелаете, Ваше Величество.  
Так холодно. Так безразлично.

Грамис смотрел ему вслед. Вэйну было пятнадцать, когда он перестал называть его отцом даже наедине.

\---

Они столкнулись в дверях, когда Вэйн возвращался. Вэйн бросил взгляд поверх его плеча: отец безвольно обмяк на тронном кресле, словно небрежно брошенная игрушка, глава Сената Грегорот лежал на полу, тоже явно не живой.  
\- Габрант… - вырвалось еле слышное.  
\- Да, мой лорд?  
Взгляд ландисийца был удивительно спокойным. Казалось, Габрант представления не имеет о том, что осталось у него за спиной. 

Вэйн был уже настолько измотан, что даже ничего не почувствовал, увидев отца мертвым.  
Единственное, на что его хватило, так это подумать, что нужно увести отсюда этого безумца, пока он не увидел, что натворил. Он вытащил Габранта из зала практически за руку, закрыл двери…  
Потом обнаружил, что стоит, опираясь на Сулью, а тот осторожно придерживает его под локоть.  
\- Вам нехорошо, лорд Вэйн?

Не получилось собраться с мыслями. Он так устал.

Ситуация в очередной раз изменилась.  
Если отец мертв, он должен взять империю в свои руки. Здесь. Сейчас. 

\- Вам нужно присесть, лорд Вэйн. Пойдемте сюда.

Вэйн боялся отойти от дверей императорского кабинета. Кто знает, какие улики ландисиец там оставил.  
Экстремальные ситуации будто что-то переключали в мозгу Габранта, пробуждая вторую личность. Сам он готов был умереть за Аркадию и Грамиса Солидора, а тот, второй…  
Что будет делать Габрант, если узнает, что в помраченном состоянии рассудка убил своего благодетеля?

Мысли путались.  
Габрант все-таки увел его в какую-то проходную комнату, заставил сесть. Сунул в руки маленькую фляжку.  
Вэйн смотрел на нее тупо.  
Грегорота он зарезал, а Императора – что, отравил?

\- Попейте, это тонизирует. 

Такое участие в голосе…  
Переживает он за меня – или просто я уже настолько жалкое впечатление произвожу?

Питье и впрямь помогло, туман в голове начинал рассеиваться.  
\- Когда вы спали последний раз?  
Вэйн усмехнулся – если бы он помнил. Сон был недостижимой мечтой.  
Сначала нужно было разобраться с тем, что наворотили они оба. 

Он вдруг понял, что своей сумасшедшей выходкой Габрант дал ему шанс устранить Сенат из уравнения. 

Вэйн не мог не восхищаться этим человеком. Ведь Габрант действительно болен. И он умудряется скрывать свое безумие, и действует, и остается одним из самых могущественных людей в Империи.  
Человек, стоявший перед ним, был словно укором его усталости и подавленности.

Нельзя было сдаваться. Не сейчас, когда он так близок к осуществлению своих целей.  
Пора было брать ситуацию в свои руки. 

\- Я буду у отца, - сказал он, поднимаясь. - Оповестите своих коллег, что мы ждем их.  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
\- На заседании, кажется, хотели присутствовать представители Сената?  
\- Да, мой лорд, они ждут.  
\- Пригласите их тоже. И, пожалуйста, проследите лично, чтобы сенатор Грегорот не отвертелся от участия в заседании. Я уверен, он захочет переложить ответственность на Департамент Правосудия.  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
Вэйн протянул ему флягу, но тот качнул головой.  
\- Оставьте себе, мой лорд. День будет тяжелым.  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн. - День будет тяжелым, вы правы. Спасибо вам.  
\- Не за что, мой лорд.

Вэйн смотрел ему вслед.

Есть за что. Хоть ты этого и не поймешь, пожалуй.  
Спасибо тебе.

\---

Они неторопливо шли по коридору – двое в вычурных и столь несхожих доспехах.  
Живой символ аркадийской мощи – Судьи-Магистры.  
\- Сенат может устраивать заговоры, но лорда Вэйна им не лишить ни его поста, ни его положения, - сказал Берган.  
\- У них ничего не выйдет, - откликнулся Заграбаат. – Вся армия - от Совета Магистров до рядовых – поддерживает Вэйна.  
\- Он тот единственный меч, что может уничтожить врагов Империи.  
\- Смотришь на вас, и невольно вспоминается, каким был Судья Зект два года назад, - раздался женский голос. - Чем вера в Вэйна обернулась для него? Зект так и не вернулся из Набудиса.  
\- Я никому не позволю высмеивать Зекта, - сказал Берган резко. - Зект был истинным военным. Значит, по-вашему, он зря верил в Вэйна?

Она тоже была Судьей-Магистром, и доспех ее был даже более причудлив и нелеп, нежели у всех остальных. И она была не менее упряма, чем ее коллеги по Военному Совету. 

\- Мы говорим о том, у кого в прошлом – убийство старших братьев, - сказала она. - Я не могу думать о нем, как о человеке. Он родился без сердца.  
\- Без сердца… – повторил Берган за ней.  
Чуть усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, возможно… Однако, кровными они были родственниками или нет, мятежники должны были быть наказаны. Так должно поступать тому, кто несет бремя Империи на своих плечах. Прежде думать о государстве, и лишь потом о собственных привязанностях.  
\- Какой благородный человек! - сказала она. - Заграбаат, не говорите мне, что и вы верите в это. Те двое не были мятежниками!  
\- Так решил Император Грамис. Не стоит об этом вспоминать сейчас, Дрейс. Все это осталось в далеком прошлом. Лорд Вэйн был еще совсем юным.

Габрант услышал последнюю фразу и чуть замедлил шаг. Та история была известна ему лишь по документам, и не укладывалось это все у него в голове. Вэйна он знал достаточно, чтобы сомневаться в его способности причинить вред близким людям.  
Даже когда выяснилось, что Вэйн финансирует незаконнные исследования, идущие в Драклоре, Габрант не рассматривал версию готовящегося государственного переворота. Если бы Вэйн был способен на это, он взошел бы на трон уже давно: в народе он был куда популярнее своего отца, армия так и вовсе боготворила его; даже в Розаррии, готовясь к войне, опасались не аркадийской технологической мощи, а полководческих талантов старшего аркадийского принца и его умения принимать жесткие решения. Но Вэйн предпочитал прозябать на посту консула отсталой провинции – подальше от Аркадиса и здешних интриг. Он не любил отца, не одобрял его политики, загнавшей Аркадию в изрядный тупик, но и не готов был идти против него.  
Что касается драклорских исследований - способность доктора Сида чрезмерно увлекаться была широко известна, как и то, что Бананса был дружен с Вэйном. Для каждого, кто хоть немного Вэйна знал, это объяснение было намного правдоподобнее версии о свержении Императора. По крайней мере, Габрант считал именно так.  
И поверить в то, что в шестнадцать лет Вэйн убил родных братьев…

Впрочем, Габрант давно понял, что лорд Грамис чувствует себя в чем-то виноватым перед сыном, и вина эта куда тяжелее обычной вины отца, не обращавшего внимания на своих детей.  
Что-то тяжким грузом лежало на совести Грамиса Солидора, но вот совесть его сына, казалось, не тяготило ничего. 

За шесть лет в секретной службе Габрант все-таки научился доверять своему чутью. Сколько раз, проверяя и перепроверяя факты, он убеждался в том, что его первое, почти мимолетное впечатление о человеке почти всегда оказывалось верным.  
Но с Вэйном это не срабатывало.  
Когда-то Габрант согласился бы с Дрейс: тогда, шесть лет назад, в их первую встречу на кладбище, Вэйн неприятно поразил его – казалось, этот юноша живет лишь рассудком, полностью подавив в себе способность чувствовать. Теперь он знал Вэйна. Может быть, не так, как знают люди близкие, но все-таки неплохо.  
На самом деле Габрант понимал, что слишком на многое закрывает глаза, слишком многое отрицает, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Факты свидетельствовали об одном, а сердце – совсем о другом.  
А он, скажем прямо, никогда не был склонен поступать вопреки сердечным порывам.  
Был бы человеком разумным, жил бы сейчас где-нибудь в Далмаске. К вершинам аркадийской государственности его занесло отнюдь не рациональное поведение. 

\- Лорд Вэйн прибыл во дворец, - сказал Габрант обернувшимся к нему коллегам. - Нас ждут.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Заграбаат.  
Ландисиец намеревался отправиться на поиски сенатора Грегорота, как ему было велено. Однако Дрейс приотстала, явно рассчитывая поговорить с ним.  
И он медленно пошел с ней рядом.

Вопреки всему эта женщина ему нравилась. 

Она ненавидела Вэйна Солидора какой-то странной, болезненной ненавистью и питала столь же болезненную привязанность к его младшему брату. Но из всех Судей, входивших в Совет Магистров, она единственная обладала твердыми принципами, и Габрант не мог не уважать ее.

\- Ларса направляется в Бур-Омисас, - сказала Дрейс. - Он надеется, что влияние Великого Килтиаса остановит повстанческую армию. Я не думаю, что Ондор откажется от своих планов, но… даже небольшая задержка сейчас их ослабит. Розаррия потеряет предлог для вторжения, и наша страна получит больше времени для того, чтобы завершить подготовку к войне.  
\- Именно этого и хотел от него Император, я полагаю, - сказал Габрант.  
\- Разве это не хороший знак? – откликнулась она. - Я так и представляю себе удивление наших сенаторов. Эти проклятые старики… Они хотят просто манипулировать молодым императором, скрываясь в тени, но Ларса не станет их куклой.  
\- Вот именно, - сказал Габрант. - Сенат жаждет получить марионетку на троне. Подумай, насколько Сенат ненавидит лорда Вэйна из-за его ума и способностей. Если лорд Ларса будет развиваться в соответствии с нашими ожиданиями, Сенат просто избавится от него в конце концов.  
\- Это было бы очень неприятно… Я поговорю с Императором об этом, Ларсу нужно оградить от возможных покушений. Мы защитим лорда Ларсу, Габрант.  
Он устало кивнул.  
\- Да.

Все хотели от него только одного. Ларса, Ларса, Ларса.  
Стоил ли Ларса этих забот, Габрант не знал. На его вкус у мальчика были излишне идеалистичные представления о мире, но с другой стороны – Ларсе Ферринасу Солидору было всего двенадцать, и он был благополучным ребенком, росшим в любви и заботе. Странно было бы ждать от него понимания того, насколько сложной и неоднозначной бывает жизнь. Ларса всего лишь ребенок, которому политика кажется увлекательной игрой – и, может быть, способом показать, что он не менее умен и талантлив, нежели его старший брат.  
Ларса выходил уже из того возраста, когда дети лишь любят и гордятся чужими успехами. Он желал гордиться своими.  
Но это так сложно – хоть чем-то выделиться на фоне старшего брата, который с раннего детства слыл едва ли не гением.

Впрочем, отец и старший брат любили мальчишку без памяти, а значит, безопасность его была для Габранта делом не только служебным, но и личным.  
Хотя, по правде сказать, у него сейчас хватало иных забот.

\---

К императорскому кабинету он явился последним, едва ли не бегом. Солдаты выводили арестованных сенаторов.  
Убитый Император все еще сидел на троне, склонившись на бок. И тело Грегорота еще лежало перед императорским столом.  
Судьи-Магистры находились тут же, напряженно переговариваясь. Вэйн же, скрестив руки на груди, стоял чуть в стороне, и лицо у него было замкнутое и усталое.  
Из всех присутствующих он единственный казался спокойным.

\- Предатели в сенате, вы говорите? – сказала Дрейс.  
\- Председатель Грегорот был главой этого заговора, - сказал Вэйн. - Он отравил Императора, а после понял, что ему не спастись, и покончил с собой.  
\- Большинство сенаторов были замешаны, - прибавил Берган.  
\- Вплоть до окончания расследования я прерываю действие полномочий Сената. Временно я буду исполнять роль единовластного правителя для того, чтобы было кому решать текущие дела. В дальнейшем…

«Временно…»  
Это царапало слух. Лорд Грамис не ладил с Вэйном, но своим преемником он хотел видеть именно его. Боялся лишь, что Ларса однажды взбунтуется против брата.  
Но хотел ли сам Вэйн взойти на трон? Насколько Габрант знал его, власть сама по себе никогда не являлась для Вэйна основной целью. Разве что средством. Единственный раз, когда Вэйн добивался для себя хоть какого-то подобия власти, было его назначение консулом Далмаски. Да и то выглядело это скорее как желание уйти, наконец, из большой аркадийской политики и обрести свою тихую гавань.  
Сейчас – возможно, он предпочел бы остаться советником при младшем брате, военачальником, но не более того.

Вот только сейчас, когда они были на грани войны, Аркадии нужен был Вэйн. Покойный Император понимал это, как никто другой. 

\- Я не могу поверить в эту чушь! – сказала Дрейс, не в силах дальше сдерживаться. - Вы действительно думаете, я закрою глаза на то, что настоящий убийца стоит передо мной?  
\- Вы сказали слишком много, Дрейс, - выговорил Заграбаат негромко.  
\- Заграбаат! – воскликнула она. - Вы тоже собираетесь участвовать в этом фарсе?  
\- Розаррийские войска на нашей границе, - сказал Заграбаат. - Мы должны сейчас поддержать лорда Вэйна.

Габрант стоял ни жив, ни мертв.  
Этого он не ожидал.  
Ему казалось, он понял, почему Вэйн выставил его отсюда, оставшись сам. Ни лорд Грамис, ни сам Габрант не подумали о том, что неудавшееся покушение все еще висит на нем, и поверить в его виновность куда проще, чем в виновность Грегорота.  
Но теперь подозрение в убийстве легло на Вэйна.

Берган был явно рад. Он спал и видел, когда же, наконец, Вэйн станет Императором. Заграбаат поддержал Вэйна явно лишь для того, чтобы не допустить смуты. А Дрейс...  
Дрейс, идиотка, не смолчала. 

Вэйн медленно подошел к ним. Он все так же не разнимал скрещенных на груди рук: будто мерз – или хотел отстраниться от происходящего.  
\- Теперь единственными представителями Дома Солидоров остались мой брат Ларса и я… - начал он.  
\- Не может быть, чтобы вы планировали и Ларсу тоже… - сказала Дрейс.  
И вытащила меч, указала им на Солидора.  
\- Вэйн Солидор! Как Судья-Магистр, призванный защищать закон, я беру вас под арест!  
Вэйн смотрел мимо Судьи, и взгляд его был все таким же усталым и равнодушным. Словно все происходящее было глубоко безразлично ему.

Дрейс негодовала. Но ей нечего было противопоставить этому человеку, кроме закона и собственного слова. Меч, направленный ему в лицо, не значил ничего. Вэйн Солидор был одним из лучших бойцов-рукопашников на всем Ивалисе.  
«Само совершенство – во всем, - успела подумать она. - Лишь совести не достает».  
А потом чужой меч коснулся ее плеча.  
\- Вэйн не сам объявил себя временным правителем, - сказал Берган, стоявший позади нее. - Это сделал Департамент Правосудия, которому вы служите, Дрейс. Обнажив меч на лорда Вэйна, вы сами нарушили закон.  
\- Значит, и вы часть этого фарса!  
Она развернулась, намереваясь нанести удар, но Берган опередил ее. Меч его вошел в место соединения ее доспеха ниже груди. А после взбешенный Берган просто накрыл ее лицо рукой в латной перчатке, поднял женщину одной рукой и отшвырнул в сторону.  
\- Такая сила… - едва выговорила она, уже не в силах встать. - Это невозможно…  
Берган усмехнулся.  
Вэйн будто и внимания не обратил на произошедшее.  
\- Заграбаат, - сказал он. - Возьмите «Александр» и вместе с Берганом привезите мне Ларсу.

Берган в таком настроении – и дерзящий мальчишка. Да они этак хладный труп привезут Вэйну в коллекцию, не иначе.  
\- Ваше Величество, - сказал Габрант, - заниматься Ларсой поручили мне.  
\- А я-то думал, вы занимались тем, что следили за мной, - сказал Вэйн резко. Он, кажется, впервые за все это время проявил хоть какие-то эмоции: - Кажется, в последнее время вы довольно много сообщали лорду Грамису о том, что я делал.  
Габрант отвел взгляд. Смотреть Вэйну в глаза сейчас он не мог.  
Он только сейчас понял, что Вэйну, наверняка, обо всем рассказал сам Грамис. Что Солидоры умели, так это причинять друг другу боль, этого было у них не отнять. Собственные семейные проблемы по сравнению с этими порой казались Габранту детской возней в песочнице.

\- Императорский пес, - бросил ему Вэйн раздраженно. - Вы действительно искренне готовы после всех этих лет служить другому хозяину? Тогда почему бы вам не выполнить свои обязанности в качестве Судьи-Магистра? И не наказать того, кто нарушил закон перед нами сегодня?

Это было жестоко.  
Но Вэйн явно и хотел этого – ударить посильнее.

Габрант медлил. Взглянул на Дрейс искоса.  
Выживет ли она вообще после столкновения с Берганом?  
Но Габрант не представлял, как поднять на нее руку. Даже если Дрейс уже умирает. Даже после того, как она с мечом полезла на Вэйна. 

\- Ваше Величество, я прошу вас… - начал было Заграбаат. 

Оспорить приказ Вэйна сейчас означало не просто отказаться встать на его сторону. Их было четверо: если Габрант сейчас поддержит Дрейс, право Вэйн на трон уже можно будет подвергнуть сомнению. К тому же именно в этом вопросе его мнение имело особое значение.  
Пес Грамиса Солидора, станешь ли ты служить другому хозяину? Откажись, и виновность Вэйна в смерти отца для многих будет практически доказана. 

Габрант осознал все - и замкнулся. Кивнул коротко. 

Но опустившись рядом с женщиной на колени, снова заколебался. Уж казалось, кого он только ни убивал, а сейчас не поднималась рука.  
Он не был излишне совестливым, во всяком случае, не считал себя таковым. Но все женщины в мире казались ему похожими на его мать. В иной роли он женщин не знал.  
И Дрейс… дурочка принципиальная. Ему семнадцать было, когда он на Грамиса с мечом кидался, а этой уже за тридцать.  
Неудивительно, что они приятельствовали, не смотря на политически разногласия. Слишком уж похожи – два идиота.

\- Мне уже все равно… - выговорила Дрейс. - Сделайте это…  
Габрант смотрел на нее.  
\- Живите, - сказала ему Дрейс. - Живите и защитите лорда Ларсу.  
Она, кажется, решила, что если он не убьет ее, то умрет сам.  
Габрант боялся, что, если не убьет ее, то погубит Вэйна.  
Что ж, он убил, ему и расплачиваться.

\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал он еле слышно.  
\- Защитите Ларсу, - сказала женщина. - Я рассчитываю на вас.

Вэйн отвернулся от этой сцены. Подошел к остывающему телу отца. Осторожно, почти ласково поднял свесившуюся руку покойного, положил ее на подлокотник. Сказал еле слышно:  
\- И Дом Солидоров будет жить…

Он вдруг понял, что Габрант, кажется, был первым, кто назвал его так.  
«Ваше Императорское Величество».

\---

Самый большой крейсер имперского флота, корабли сопровождения и трое Судей-Магистров – и все это лишь для того, чтобы привезти в Аркадис одного своенравного мальчишку.  
Впрочем, Бергана в Бур-Омисас послали явно не за Ларсой. На то, что уломать мальчика вернуться, хватило бы и Заграбаата. Берган в этом деле был бесполезен, младшего сына Грамиса Солидора он не жаловал, а кривить душой не слишком любил. И Вэйну это было известно куда лучше, чем кому-либо другому.  
Но и на роль переговорщика с Великим Килтиасом Берган годился не слишком. 

Габрант старался не думать об этом. Быть в курсе всего, что происходит, являлось, в общем-то, его работой, но лезть в интриги Вэйна ему не хотелось. Не сейчас. Раздраженные слова Вэйна изрядно задели его совесть, и без того вконец израненную. Сейчас он не хотел идти против Вэйна даже в мелочах. 

 

Увиденное в Бур-Омисас не обрадовало никого.  
Застать мальчика, который едва не взошел на аркадийский престол, в обществе принца враждебной империи, - это было слишком. К тому же Аль-Сид Маргрейс, третий сын Императора Розаррии и ровесник Вэйна, играл при розаррийском дворе примерно ту же роль, что Габрант при дворе аркадийском. Разведка и контрразведка были его вотчиной, разве что никакого официального статуса у него по сути не было. Всего лишь член императорской семьи, один из многих.

Будь Ларса хоть немного старше, ситуация выглядела бы однозначно.  
Габрант пытался убедить себя, что мальчику всего двенадцать, вряд ли хоть кто-то в этом возрасте способен осознанно бороться за трон, предавать свою страну и свою семью, договариваясь с противниками. Или розаррийцы использовали Ларсу?  
Впору было думать о своей профпригодности – если у тебя под носом проворачивают такое, а ты не замечаешь, невелика тебе цена.  
Никчемный ты пес, Габрант, вконец нюх утратил.

Известие о том, что беглецы из Далмаски тоже были здесь, оставило Габранта почти равнодушным.  
На самом деле его не слишком интересовало, со сколькими врагами своей страны Ларса умудрился о чем-то договориться. Его больше волновало то, что Ларса оказался на это способен. 

Он обещал лорду Грамису, что будет на стороне его младшего сына – в политическом смысле прежде всего.  
Но Габрант не знал, сможет ли он и впрямь защищать интересы того, кто так легко предает своих родных. Тот, кто способен на это в двенадцать лет, вряд ли станет более щепетильным с годами. 

Ларса пытался возражать, говорил, что он никуда не поедет. Габрант просто взял его за плечо и повел прочь из святилища.  
Ларса испуганно замолк. Он не ожидал такого от Габранта. Плечо его словно попало в тиски.  
Краем глаза Ларса увидел, что Берган, кажется, ударил Аль-Сида. Снова заговорил, но догнавший их Заграбаат сказал:  
\- Вам стоит сейчас помолчать, лорд Ларса.  
Габрант так и не проронил ни слова. 

Ларса, всю жизнь воспринимавший Совет Судей-Магистров, как надоедливых, но добрых нянек, чувствовал себя так, словно внезапно прозрел.  
Они вовсе не были добры.  
Точно так же, как и его брат.

\- Скажите, Габрант, мой отец действительно мертв?  
Габрант молчал, но хватка его стала уже не такой сильной.  
\- Да, лорд Ларса, - сказал Заграбаат.  
\- И мой брат объявил себя Императором?  
\- Всего лишь временным правителем, лорд Ларса. Император будет выбран позднее.

По сути это была ложь. Никаких выборов Департамент Правосудия проводить не собирался. Для них Вэйн уже был Императором.  
Но Ларсе знать об этом было не обязательно.

\---

Вэйна Габрант нашел в комнате, где, обмытое и приготовленное для похорон, лежало тело Грамиса Солидора.  
Сын сидел у ложа покойного отца и выглядел не намного живее.  
Габрант подошел и осторожно коснулся плеча Вэйна:  
\- Ваше Величество.  
\- Да? – сказал тот, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Лорд Ларса во дворце, в своих покоях. Он хочет поговорить с вами.  
\- Позже.  
Габрант постоял еще немного рядом и ушел. 

Потом вернулся.  
Он был уже без доспехов, лишь в черной судейской форме. Присел рядом, взглянул в лицо.  
\- Мой лорд.  
Вэйн устало перевел на него взгляд. Это требовало явных физических усилий: посмотреть на человека, понять, чего он хочет.  
Чего он хочет?  
\- Пойдемте, - сказал Габрант, - вставайте. Давайте, я вам помогу.  
Вэйн встал. Габрант обнял его за плечи и повел куда-то.  
Куда, зачем? Ему было все равно. Он просто шел. Заставили сесть, сел.  
Его, кажется, кто-то раздевал. Сквозь вязкую усталость он смутно удивился: это Габрант? Или здесь кто-то еще? А впрочем, ему было все равно.  
Руки, касавшиеся его, были теплыми. Твердыми и шершавыми, с участками сухих мозолей, но очень ласковыми.  
Или ему так просто казалось. 

 

Ларсу Габрант попросту запер. Мальчишке хватило бы, конечно, ума вылезти в окно или еще как-то выбраться, и, по-хорошему, стоило его запереть отнюдь не в его апартаментах, а в тюремном карцере на пару дней. Вот только Вэйну это вряд ли бы понравилось. 

На Вэйна страшно было смотреть: он казался похожим на механическую куклу, у которой кончается завод.  
Отреагировал он только, когда Габрант белье с него стал снимать. Спросил тихо:  
\- Что вы делаете?  
\- Помогаю, - сказал Габрант.  
И тот больше не возражал. Позволил себя раздеть, покорно лег навзничь. 

Габрант почти наполовину был уверен, что Солидор его просто убьет после этого. Вэйн не был вспыльчив, но тут не сдержался бы и самый спокойный человек.  
Но что-то делать нужно было.  
Он отошел, нашел то, что принес заранее, вернулся к кровати. Он не знал, сможет ли вообще это сделать.  
Стиснул зубы. 

Удар палаческой плети перечертил спину Императора кроваво-красным.  
Помогло.  
Вэйн вскочил моментально, и глаза у него были живые – и злые. 

Они смотрели друг на друга, разделенные кроватью. Вэйн был напряжен как струна, а у ландисийца заметно дрожали руки.  
\- Вас привязать? – сказал Габрант.  
Вэйн посмотрел на плеть. Потом в глаза ландисийцу. Потом снова на плеть.  
\- Не надо. Продолжайте.  
Лег и убрал волосы, чтоб не мешали.

 

Он не думал, что это будет настолько больно. Кусал подушку, чтобы не кричать. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Габрант не остановится, пока не забьет его до смерти.  
Но вместе с тем ему стало намного легче.  
Слишком во многом он себя винил, и вина эта никуда не делась, но – уже не так давила. Истязая его тело, Габрант будто снимал груз с его души.

Он ведь Судья, наверное, он знает, что делает.  
Впрочем, Вэйн слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом.

Габрант перевернул его на спину, уперся коленом в грудь, не давая подняться. Силой разжал рот и стал вливать туда содержимое мутно-зеленой бутылки.  
Вэйн захлебывался дешевым спиртным. Мотал головой, но даже не вырывался по-настоящему. Он давно толком не ел и не спал и захмелел с первого же глотка.  
Габрант заставил его выпить все и отпустил.

Вэйн с трудом перевернулся на бок: лежать на спине было слишком больно. Он тяжело дышал. Судорожным движением подтянул колени к груди.  
Он, кажется, ни разу в жизни не был еще настолько пьян. Он не осознавал уже ничего, только что ему больно, холодно, и что кто-то есть рядом – но, кажется, кто-то свой.  
Вэйна трясло. Внутри него будто был какой-то тугой узел, горячий, страшный узел, который начал развязываться и вдруг распался на отдельные мелкие нити, уже ничего не сдерживающие и ничему не мешающие.  
Вэйн разрыдался. 

Потом он почувствовал, что кто-то обнимает его, уткнулся мокрым лицом в чье-то плечо.  
Последний раз он плакал, наверное, в далеком детстве. И утешали его последний раз примерно тогда же.  
Он услышал:  
\- Все будет хорошо, - и засмеялся сквозь пьяные слезы.  
Смех вышел истеричный и закончился новым приступом рыданий.

\---

Когда Баш увидел магистерский плащ, сердце его на миг замерло. Но нет, это был не Ноа.  
Не Габрант.  
Человек, обернувшийся к ним от мертвого тела великого Килтиаса, носил совсем другие доспехи.  
\- А вот и принцесса страны, лежащей в руинах, - сказал он. - Ты хочешь отомстить Империи с помощью меча Короля Династии? Просто скажи мне, что я прав. И узнаешь, какова будет судьба тех, кто возводит на трон богов вместо того, чтобы верить в собственные силы.  
\- Что с этим парнем? – сказал Ваан, не сводя глаз с Судьи.  
На миг ему показалось, будто нечто стояло за плечами аркадийца. Нечто могущественное и страшное.  
\- Его тело излучает мист, - сказал Бальфир.  
Фран вспомнила свою одержимую нефесайтом сестру.  
\- Его тело впитало силу камня. Камень контролирует его, как контролировал Мйорн.  
\- Не смешите меня, - заговорил Судья-Магистр. - Рукотворный нефесайт способен лишь защищать и укреплять людей. Это орудие человеческой мудрости, предназначенное для того, чтобы положить конец контролю богов над нами. Оружие истинного Короля Династии. Рейсволл, продавший свободу людей в обмен на силу, что дал ему нефесайт, не достоин этого титула. Скоро вы поймете это. Скоро весь Ивалис узнает имя истинного Короля людей! Человека, который лишит богов их власти и вернет людям их право самим распоряжаться своей судьбой. Его зовут Вэйн Солидор!  
Судья обнажил мечи – впрочем, на мечи очень мало похожие.  
Ритуальные доспехи, ритуальное оружие – все, что осталось в Аркадии, дальше других стран зашедшей по пути безбожия, от религиозных обрядов, некогда принятых повсеместно. Отбросив все, что составляло суть религии, Аркадия сохранила лишь наиболее древнюю и странную практику, возведя правосудие до уровня божественности.  
\- В истории, которую он напишет, нет необходимости для названия «Далмаска»! – продолжал Судья. - Пятно крови Рейсволла, продавшего свободу человечества ради того, чтобы самому взойти на трон, будет смыто со страниц истории!

И начался бой.

\---

Это была, наверное, самая странная ночь в его жизни. 

Ночь рядом с Вэйном.

Он знал, что Вэйн спал с его братом. Знал и то, что Баш оказался в постели аркадийца отнюдь не просто так. Впрочем, Габрант допускал, что его брата использовали втемную. Вряд ли Баш был настолько верен Далмаске, что ради блага государства согласился бы играть роль сексуальной наживки.  
Пристрастие Вэйна к представителям своего пола никогда не было особой тайной. Однако именно мимолетный роман аркадийского принца с Капитаном гвардии Далмаски убедил короля Раминаса в том, что брак его дочери с вероятным Императором Аркадии попросту невозможен. И, отказавшись от мысли искать союзников на севере, король Раминас обратил свой взор на юг.  
С тех пор прошло немало времени. Но только сейчас, представив Баша на своем месте, Габрант почувствовал неожиданный укол ревности. 

По долгу службы Габрант знал всех любовников Вэйна наперечет: среди них и впрямь преобладали блондины. Должно быть, все дело было в этом. Иначе Габрант не понимал, что мог найти в нем Вэйн тогда, всего через год после тюрьмы. Того года ему не хватило даже, чтобы привыкнуть к собственному лицу.  
Когда-то он был симпатичным парнем. В пятнадцать, в шестнадцать все окрестные девчонки заглядывались на них с Башем. В Аркадию он уже приехал другим. Сейчас, спустя годы, Габрант понимал, что в этом и заключался источник его тогдашних мытарств. Никто не хотел давать работу отощавшему парню с холодными злыми глазами, у которого невесть что могло быть на уме. Таким он был в семнадцать. И время все изменило не в лучшую сторону. Он был озлобленным волчонком, а стал заматерелым хищником.  
Через тринадцать лет он вышел из тюрьмы и увидел в зеркале бандита, с которым добропорядочные люди побоятся пойти рядом. Он сам бы от себя шарахнулся, если бы мог.  
Да и после, в общем-то, ничего не изменилось. Он знал, что его лицо не вызывает у людей добрых чувств, а взгляд так и вовсе кажется угрожающим. Но по счастью работа его была такова, что в симпатиях окружающих он не нуждался, к тому же большую часть времени на людях он проводил в шлеме и доспехах.  
Привлекательного в нем было меньше, чем ничего.

Наверное, Баш был для Вэйна приятной неожиданностью. Настолько похожий на Габранта и вместе с тем совершенно другой.  
Нормальный.  
Умеющий улыбаться. С доброжелательным взглядом. 

Тогда, читая донесения агентов, Габрант не ревновал даже близко. Да ему и в голову не приходило, что он имеет право ревновать.  
Его скорее удивляло то, что Вэйн нашел что-то привлекательное в нем самом.  
Уже после, когда он спрашивал пленного Баша: "Почему ты жив?" - и заставляя того не просто повторять слова о молчании Ондора, но и верить в них, Габрант всерьез взбесился, услышав: "Спроси Вэйна". Баш, похоже, действительно считал, что Вэйн неравнодушен к судьбе своего почти случайного любовника.  
Впрочем, наверное, Вэйн и впрямь равнодушен не был. Он не спал с кем попало. И не смог бы с легким сердцем приговорить к смерти того, с кем делил постель.

Может, Вэйн до сих пор испытывает что-то к беглецу из Далмаски? Может, все эти годы его симпатия к Габранту была вызвана лишь тем, что у них с Башем была одна внешность на двоих? Пусть даже они давно уже не были отражением друг друга, они все равно были похожи.  
Так отражение в кривом зеркале похоже на оригинал. 

Это ведь так естественно - любить такого, как Баш. Не важно, что было у него в прошлом. Он предал свою страну, бросил семью, но зато он умел улыбаться. И взгляд его не был похож на волчий. 

Неприятно было думать о том, что Баш точно так же держал Вэйна в объятьях. Так же касался этих жестких вьющихся волос, чувствовал тепло этого гибкого тела.  
Они ведь были не просто братьями, они были близнецами.  
Представить Баша на своем месте было так легко.  
Был ли он нежен с тем, кто ныне стал Императором Аркадии? Был ли этот ублюдок достаточно нежен, или его просто похотью разобрало?  
Что он чувствовал, трахая парня на девять лет себя младше?

Габрант знал о постельных утехах Вэйна больше, чем хотел бы. Знал даже о позах, которые тот предпочитает.  
Такая уж у него была работа.

 

Пьяная доверчивость, с которой Вэйн прижимался к нему, запах крови и пота, жаркое дыхание, щекотавшее плечо, - все это кружило голову.  
Да и не только голову, если уж говорить начистоту.  
Импотентом Габрант не был. Хотя был уверен, что Вэйн считает его таковым. 

Габрант и сам когда-то думал, что из него давно уже все выбили. Оказалось, не все.  
Вот только за шесть лет на свободе он так и не собрался разделить с кем-то постель.  
Нелегко перешагнуть эту грань, когда тебе уже за тридцать. Да и раздеться он мог не перед всяким: сотрудник Девятого Бюро с кандальными отметинами на теле – это могло бы стать изрядной сенсацией. Оказавшись во главе Бюро, он и вовсе потерял право рисковать своей репутацией.  
Да, в общем-то, у него хватало куда более серьезных дел, чем устройство собственной личной жизни. 

Звездное небо заглядывало в незанавешенные окна.  
Габрант пытался отрешить от того, что чувствовало его тело. 

 

В Ландисе мужеложество считалось извращением. Впрочем, в Аркадии к этому относились не намного лучше. То, что Вэйн Солидор открыто демонстрировал свои пристрастия, свидетельствовало вовсе не о терпимости населения Аркадии в подобных вопросах, а лишь об особенностях характера самого Вэйна.  
А на юге к таким вещам относились намного проще. Гаремы розаррийских вельмож наполовину состояли из юношей. Студенты, солдаты, все, кто подолгу вынужден был оставаться в обществе себе подобных, легко заводили романы с людьми своего пола. Наверное, в гвардии короля Далмаски Баш и набрался подобных привычек. 

Габрант ему завидовал.  
На самом деле он завидовал брату почти во всем – так бродячий пес может завидовать домашней, всеми любимой собаке. 

Ему самому досталось еще в Ландисе, во время войны. Он попался во время разведывательной вылазки, его били, потом насиловали. После, сбежав и кое-как добравшись до своих, он скорее бы умер, чем рассказал о том, что с ним сделали. Он был еще мальчишкой. Он сам себе тогда казался грязным, обесчещенным.  
Сейчас даже не верилось, что он был когда-то насколько чистым и невинным.  
Потом его насиловали во время следствия в аркадийской тюрьме, но тогда ему было уже все равно. 

Ему не с чего было испытывать влечение к мужчинам. Ни воспитание, ни жизнь этому не способствовали.  
Впрочем, других мужчин он и не замечал. 

А этому – единственному – ни к чему было связываться с ним.  
Себя Габрант считал изрядным источником проблем. Вэйну он вряд ли мог дать хоть что-то, кроме лишней головной боли.

Вэйн спал в его объятьях, доверчивый, доступный, а Габрант смотрел в окно.  
Он был здесь только для того, чтобы дать возможность новому Императору Аркадии хоть немного отдохнуть. Ни для чего больше.

\---

\- Похоже, будто он соединил камень со своим телом, - сказал Бальфир, разглядываю мертвого аркадийца. - Как Великий Килтиас?  
Пенело качнула головой: мертв.  
\- Постойте, - вдруг сказала она, - а что с Ларсой?

\- Судья Габрант увез его.  
Они оглянулись: Аль-Сид шел к ним, опираясь на одну из своих «птичек».  
\- Аль-Сид? – сказал Ваан.  
\- Так он тоже был здесь, - сказал Баш почти про себя.  
\- Ларса изо всех сил пытался избежать конфликта, но Судья Берган не смог сдержать свой гнев. Ларса пытался позаботиться о безопасности всех незначительных игроков, - сказал Аль-Сид с легкой гримасой, похожей на улыбку, - чтобы ничье внимание не было на них направлено. Это возвращает нас к тому, о чем я просил принцессу. Я был бы рад, если бы вы согласились отправиться в Розаррию.  
\- В поисках безопасности? – сказала Ашелия.  
\- Я охотно отдам свою жизнь, чтобы защитить вас, - сказал Аль-Сид, - однако сейчас даже вы обладаете куда большим влиянием, нежели я. Страшась Вэйна, наши генералы настаиваюсь на упреждающем ударе. Если б вы были там и высказали свое мнение, возможно, мы смогли бы сообща остановить военных, жаждущих развязать войну.  
\- Мне жаль, но я должна отказаться, - сказала она. - Есть дело, которое я должна выполнить. Я уничтожу Осколок Сумерек с помощью этого меча.  
\- Вы знаете, где держат этот камень? – сказал Аль-Сид.  
\- Вероятнее всего, - неожиданно заговорил Бальфир, - камень находится в научно-исследовательском институте Драклор в Аркадисе. Все имперские исследования в области вооружения ведутся там. Я могу проводить вас туда.  
Баш смотрел на пирата: «Кто же ты? Откуда ты все это знаешь?»  
\- Туда я и пойду, - сказала Аш.  
\- То есть вы хотите сказать, что попробуйте как-то остановить их работу? – сказал Аль-Сид. - Было бы прекрасно, если бы такие вещи удавались, но… Ах, да. У меня есть сообщение от Ларсы. Он сказал: «Даже если страны не могут объединиться, люди в них все же могут мечтать об одном и том же».  
Принцесса непонимающе смотрела на Аль-Сида: о чем он?  
"О мире во всем мире, например, - усмехнулся мысленно Бальфир. - Чтобы осуществить подобные мечты, обычно проливают реки крови, а мира как не было, так и нет. Мечты на то и мечты, чтоб не сбываться".

\- Что ж, - сказал Аль-Сид, - удачи вам.

\---

Спал Вэйн долго. Почти проснулся, когда лежавший рядом человек куда-то вдруг исчез, но только – почти. Отметил мысленно: «ушел», - и снова провалился в сон.  
Еще раз почти проснулся, когда солнце стало светить прямо в глаза. Передвинуться или отвернуться сил почему-то не было. Потом кто-то пришел и задернул шторы. Поправил сбившееся одеяло. Стало теплее. 

Когда Вэйн проснулся окончательно, в комнате снова было светло.  
Человек, сидевший у его постели, выглядел одновременно печальным и злым. Дивное это сочетание было, в принципе, привычным для Габранта, но сейчас это как-то на редкость бросалось в глаза.  
\- Что-то случилось? – выговорил Вэйн.  
С трудом. Язык не слушался.  
\- Берган погиб. 

Вэйна будто ледяной водой окатило.  
Он резко сел.

Тело отозвалось болью, голова так и вовсе раскалывалась, и все это показалось ему абсолютно естественным. После всего, что случилось, еще и Берган…  
Да он выть должен от боли.  
Он даже не понял, зачем Габрант сует ему пойшен. Как будто это могло помочь.  
Пойшен в него Габрант влил практически силой.

\- Это моя вина, - сказал Габрант. - Я не должен был оставлять его.  
\- Что… произошло?  
\- Сейчас трудно сказать, мой лорд.  
Вэйн смотрел на него.  
\- Тело в страшном состоянии, - сказал Габрант неохотно. - Кроме ран, нанесенных магией и оружием, там… Он сильно изменился, его с трудом опознали. Чем могло быть вызвано нечто подобное, пока установить не удалось… Выпейте еще вот это, мой лорд, прошу вас.  
Вэйн взял кружку.  
Какой-то травяной настой, горький и пряный. 

Нужно было взять себя в руки.  
Поплакал уже, хватит. 

Габрант забрал у него опустевшую кружку. Сунул тарелку с чем-то, но с чем, Вэйн даже не понял. Он ел, не чувствуя вкуса и не понимая, что ест. Это было нужно сделать и все. Нужно было поесть. Одеться. Распорядиться насчет похорон. Действовать.  
Он и так позволил себе непростительную передышку.

\- Долго я спал?  
\- Сутки.  
\- Извините за ту истерику.  
\- Вам это было необходимо, - сказал Габрант на удивление мягко.  
Вэйн взглянул на него внимательно. Он плохо помнил, что происходило здесь, помнил только, что Габрант здесь был и, кажется, пытался его утешать.  
Утешать.  
Габрант.  
Кажется, он здесь ночевал.  
\- Ноа? – сказал Вэйн, поддавшись порыву.  
\- Да, мой лорд?  
Все-таки Ноа. Значит, он не ошибся.  
\- Что здесь было?  
\- Вы не помните?  
\- Нет.  
\- Может, и к лучшему, - сказал ландисиец почти про себя.  
В глаза он не смотрел.

Они, что, переспали?  
Эта мысль мелькнула где-то на краю сознания, но сейчас… сейчас это не имело значения.

\- Где его тело? В вашем ведомстве?  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
\- Я хочу его увидеть.  
\- Конечно, мой лорд. 

\---

\- И все-таки – почему вы хотите попасть в Империю?  
Аш взглянула на пирата недоуменно – ведь он сам подсказал ей этот путь.  
\- Чтобы разрушить нефесайт… разумеется.  
\- А не ради того, чтобы с помощью камня вернуть себе власть и восстановить Далмаску? Это ведь так и есть? Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, но все, кто касается этого камня…  
\- Значит, все выглядит так, словно я жажду власти и ради этого ищу камень?  
\- Что ж, - сказал пират негромко, - я знал одного парня, с которым случилось именно это. Он постоянно грезил нефесайтом и в итоге перестал обращать внимание на что-либо в реальном мире… Затем он начал постоянно говорить сам с собой… через слово поминал что-то вроде «Энат» или «Венат»… это не имеет значения, насколько я понимаю. Во всяком случае, все, что он делал, было очередной ступенькой на пути к нефесайту. Конструируя дирижабли, создавая оружие, он шел к нефесайту. Даже заставил меня стать Судьей.  
\- Вы – и Судья?

Услышав восклицание принцессы, Баш дернулся было подойти. Но остался на месте.

\- Да, - сказал Бальфир, - я один из тех парней, что пытается прятать горькую память. Все-таки я сбежал от всего этого, бросил Судей и его тоже… Сидольфуса Демьена Банансу… знаменитого доктора Сида из Драклора. Нефесайт поглотил его сердце, и он забыл того человека, каким был когда-то… и перестал быть моим отцом. Не делайте этого, не становитесь вторым Сидом. Я сбежал, потому что не мог видеть его таким. Я подумал, что, наконец, свободен ото всех, но затем я пытался украсть Камень Сумерек, встретил вас, и вот теперь я здесь. И отсюда мне уже некуда бежать. Я решил завершить все это. Я чувствую себя больным из-за моей связи с прошлым.  
\- И если вы разорвете эту связь, тогда свобода… - откликнулась Ашелия, думая о своем.

О чем она думала?  
Никому не было дела. Каждый на этом берегу думал - о своем прошлым. 

Сколько не беги, от прошлого не убежать, оно настигает тебя снова и снова.  
И однажды ты вдруг понимаешь, что бежать больше некуда. Придется встретиться со своим прошлым лицом к лицу.

Прошлое Баша звали Ноа.  
Баш боялся встречи с ним.  
Но чем дальше, тем больше он хотел встретиться с ним – чтобы, наконец, избавиться от этого страха.

\---

Вэйн думал, что Габрант уйдет, но тот все так же стоял рядом.  
Длилось молчание.

Умер Берган, похоже, от ран, нанесенных вполне материальным оружием, но то, что так чудовищно исказило его тело, материальным не было.  
Мист.

\- Ноа? – сказал Вэйн.  
\- Да, Ваше Величество?  
\- Вы действительно связаны с ландисийским подпольем?  
\- Я предпочел контролировать его, нежели подавлять. Репрессиями ничего решить не удавалось в течение десятка с лишним лет.  
\- Да, террористы из ваших соотечественников вышли прекрасные, - сказал Вэйн. - Так что вы хотели получить для Ландиса, когда предлагали мне бежать?  
\- Вряд ли стоит говорить об этом сейчас.  
\- Я задал вам вопрос.  
\- Снятие военного режима. Субсидии для восстановления экономики.  
\- А как же независимость?  
\- Какой смысл просить то, чего не получишь? Аркадии нужен ландисийский магицит, это все понимают.  
\- Насколько вы контролируете там ситуацию? Если военный режим будет снят, я не получу в ответ бунтующую провинцию?  
\- Нет, мой лорд, никакого бунта не будет.  
\- Подготовьте законопроект, я посмотрю его.  
\- Спасибо, мой лорд.  
\- Я ничего не обещаю, - сказал Вэйн. - Мне нужно подумать.  
\- Я понимаю, мой лорд.

Вэйн на миг закрыл глаза. Как порой все странно складывается в жизни.  
\- Мне казалось, вы любили моего отца, как своего собственного.  
\- Куда больше, чем своего собственного. Со своим отцом я не ладил.  
\- Тогда - почему?... – сказал Вэйн негромко. - Ведь это вы его убили.  
\- Лорд Грамис просил меня помочь ему с этим.  
\- Помочь, - повторил Вэйн безо всякого выражения.  
\- Ему недолго оставалось. Он не хотел умирать, словно никчемный старик, он хотел…  
\- Чего?  
\- Он хотел, что его смерть стала оружием мести.  
\- Сенату?  
\- Они обрекли на смерть двоих его сыновей, а теперь собирались погубить и третьего. Он хотел спасти вас.  
Вэйн усмехнулся невесело:  
\- Он хотел отомстить. И только.  
Габрант промолчал.

\- Помнится, Ларса хотел поговорить со мной?  
\- Да, Ваше Величество.  
\- Я буду ждать его в кабинете.  
Габрант коротко склонил голову.  
\- Я приведу его.

Он ушел, и из пустоты раздался голос Венат:  
\- Ты зря ему веришь. В этом хьюме есть что-то очень неправильное.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Он предаст тебя.  
\- Не могу же я вообще никому не верить. Где Сидольфус?  
\- Он придет.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Что бы ты ни думал, не камень был причиной смерти твоего человека.  
\- Скажи Сидольфусу, что я жду его.  
Она замолчала. Понять, здесь ли еще оккурия или он остался один, было невозможно.

Он коснулся холодной руки мертвеца, сжал легонько.  
\- Прости меня, дружище. Если ты можешь, прости меня.

\---

Габрант отдал приказ прекратить следствие по делу взрыва в Набудисе.  
Все материалы расследования он намеревался уничтожить, но - не поднялась рука. Отправил в спецхран и уже несколько дней мучился, думая, правильно ли поступил.  
Правильно ли он поступил вообще, прекратив расследование.  
Пост главы государства вовсе не делал человека неподсудным. И как бы Габрант ни относился к человеку, его занимавшему, он не имел права идти на поводу у своих чувств. 

Донесения агентов его не радовали.  
За последнее время резко выросли поставки железной руды и магицита. Причиной этому явно было то, что научно-исследовательский центр Драклор получил право на неограниченное финансирование из государственного бюджета.  
Первое, что сделал Вэйн, придя к власти, - дал деньги Драклору. Разработки, на которые он некогда тратил свое собственное состояние, доставшееся ему от матери, ныне финансировались за счет бюджета страны. 

Лорд Грамис считал авантюры Вэйна борьбой за власть. Габрант – скорее борьбой за выживание, но сейчас он приходил к выводу, что оба они ошибались. 

Новый тип оружия – не ради захвата власти, не ради обороны страны – всего лишь ради новизны. Прогресс ради прогресса. Неуемная жажда исследования и созидания – на благо ли, на беду, все равно. 

Бессонными ночами Габрант перечитывал досье на третьего сына Грамиса Солидора, перебирая те мельчайшие фразы, детали, которых не замечал раньше. 

Вэйну едва было десять, когда он приходил слушать лекции в Аркадийском университете.  
Ребенком он увлекся рукопашным боем, узнав о философах-отшельниках древности, использовавших подобные практики для самосовершенствования.  
Вэйн опубликовал несколько научных работ под псевдонимами еще до того, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать.  
После шестнадцати – как отрезало. Ларса в то время только родился, и Вэйн стал наиболее вероятным наследником престола. После гибели старших братьев на плечи его лег такой груз государственных забот, что ни на что другое у него просто не оставалось времени.  
Хотя – кто знает.  
За последние шесть лет половину разработок, ведущихся в Драклоре, финансировал он лично. На самом деле к моменту прихода к власти Вэйн растратил уже все, что у него было. Куда ушли эти средства, на какие цели?  
И гибель целого города его не остановила.

Вэйн. 

Габрант не мог пойти против него.  
Но позволять ему безнаказанно творить невесть что?..

Он знал Вэйна. Знал его, как человека действительно доброго – не показной слащавой добротой, а совсем иной, куда менее заметной добротой поступков.  
Но слишком много накопилось фактов, свидетельствовавших об обратном.

\---

Бальфир сам не знал, хочет он вернуться в Аркадис или нет. Но в любом случае возвращаться было рисковано.

\- Отлично, отлично, отлично. А вот и человек, которого я однажды упустил. Не думал я, что увижу твое лицо снова.  
\- Проклятье, - пробормотал Бальфир. - Быть обнаруженным этой ненадежной крысой.  
\- Не надо корчить таких горьких гримас. Испортишь свое красивое личико.

\- Вы знаете его? – спросил Ваан.  
\- Да, старый знакомый… Джулс, осведомитель.

Их путешествие было словно предопределено роком.  
Бальфир скривился. Он ненавидел вспоминать прошлое, а в этом городе воспоминания были на каждом углу.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты сделаешь что-то за такую мизерную плату, - сказал Бальфир.  
Джулс ухмыльнулся.  
\- Просто небольшая благодарность за то, что я обрел отличные сведения на продажу. Блудный сын семейства Бананса возвращается домой. Мало какая информация стоит дороже, чем эта, а?

\---

(днем ранее)

Люди, что привезли его сюда, были малоразговорчивы.  
Обращались с ним не грубо, но само то, что люди с оружием ворвались в его дом и заставили его поехать куда-то на ночь глядя, уже полностью выбивало его из колеи.  
До сих пор доктор Йенс причислял себя к людям, с которыми не случаются подобные вещи.  
Впрочем, нельзя столько лет проработать в тюремных больницах и однажды не нарваться на неприятности.

Йенс опустился в обшарпанное кресло и стал ждать.  
Ждать пришлось долго. 

Что ж, после ужина он, наверняка, читал бы газеты и размышлял о заговоре в Сенате, о том, что будет со страной теперь, каким будет политический курс нового Императора и прочих не слишком важных вещах. Для кого-то они, несомненно, важными были, но для Йенса это был скорее повод поговорить или поразмышлять - и отвлечься от того, что действительно представлялось ему важным: его родных, его дома и его работы, состояния его пациентов.  
Ну, так о стране он мог подумать и здесь, поскольку тревожиться о собственной судьбе явно не имело смысла. Он ничего не мог противопоставить людям, которые привезли его сюда. Он был всего лишь немолодым врачом, люди же, находящиеся в квартире, явно специализировались в прямо противоположной области. 

К счастью, политическая обстановка в стране была достаточно занятной, чтобы отвлечь его. 

Наконец, ожидание закончилось.  
Он обернулся на звук открываемой двери – и вскочил, узнав вошедшего.  
\- Вы?! Что вы задумали?  
\- Садитесь, Йенс, - сказал светловолосый человек в черной судейской форме. - Поговорим.  
\- Что вы задумали, Ронсенберг? Воспользоваться нестабильной ситуацией в столице? Проникнуть во дворец?  
«Убить Императора?» - так и не сказал Йенс.  
Он был уверен – дело в этом.

\---

\- Отряд Судей отправлен в Драклор, - сказал Джулс. - Трудновато будет теперь пройти через запасной вход.  
\- Твоих рук дело? – отозвался Бальфир. - Ты слишком много знаешь о том, что делает Департамент Правосудия. Ты ведь задержал Ваана, чтобы Судьи успели прибыть для охраны Драклора, не так ли? Так сколько же ты получил, сообщив о нас?  
\- У меня нет никакого желания продавать информацию Судьям. В этом заинтересованы клиенты куда лучше. Знаешь, институт сейчас стал площадкой для игр твоего отца. Исследования доктора Сида велись без одобрения Сената и втайне от Императора. А с тех пор, как Вэйн занял императорский кабинет в качестве временного правителя, из института не просочилась и капля информации. Есть очень много клиентов, заинтересованных в сведениях об этом месте.  
\- Вроде Розаррии, желающей все знать об оружии, разрабатываемом для семейства Солидор. Ты хочешь использовать нас, чтобы получить эти данные, так?  
\- А в обмен за эту услугу я поговорил с водителем такси, - сказал Джулс. - Скажешь ему «поезжай на место назначения», и он отвезет вас в Драклор. Это в счет оплаты за услугу.  
\- По-деловому, в аркадийском стиле, а? - хмыкнул Бальфир. - От воспоминаний аж слезы наворачиваются на глаза.  
\- Многое вспоминается, когда возвращаешься домой, да? – сказал Джулс. - Передавай привет своему отцу, мастер Ффамран. Ах, да, совсем забыл. Теперь ты Бальфир.

\---

Они давно не виделись.  
Казалось, целую вечность.  
И один из них изменился так, будто вечность эта исчислялась десятками лет.

Пират хмыкнул:  
\- Что, постарел? Это мне только на руку, поверь. Как я буду держать в подчинении ораву самонадеянных идиотов, если буду похож на мальчишку?  
\- Ты во всем умеешь находить плюсы, - сказал тот, кто нынче стал правителем Аркадии.  
\- Я всегда таким был.  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн. - Жизнерадостным идиотом.  
\- Но-но. Не путай меня со своим малолетним дружком, - сказал тот, кто нынче стоял во главе пиратского города Бальфонхейм. - Кстати, он доставляет мне изрядное количество проблем.  
\- Это он умеет.  
\- Твой возлюбленный уголовник еще не попенял тебе тем, что негоже Императору Аркадии покровительствовать воздушному пирату? Габрант, небось, ночами не спит, совестливый наш, все переживает из-за твоего неправильного поведения.  
\- Я еще не Император, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- А, ну так станешь, он тебе обязательно расскажет, в чем ты неправ. Ты еще удивляешься, с чего я поседел. Я четыре года с ним работал, между прочим. Сидов отпрыск в сравнении с этим недоубийцей просто сплошное умиление. Вроде котеночка, знаешь.

Вэйн и не думал, что настолько соскучился – по этому ворчанию, по насмешливой фамильярности, быстрым взглядам, характерному твердому выговору.  
Коренастый, дочерна загорелый человек стоял перед ним и улыбался.  
\- Ты проследи, чтоб твой уголовничек дров не наломал - теперь, когда наши «подопечные», наконец-то, добрались до Аркадиса. А то он может. Не вытерпит ведь в одном городе со своим близнецом. Ты бы отослал Габранта, что ли, куда-нибудь на время. И не надо мне рассказывать, что в Девятке все без него рухнет, все равно не поверю.  
\- Он мне нужен здесь.  
\- Зачем? – фыркнул Зект. - Боишься, сбежит, если с поводка отпустить?  
\- Не начинай.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что он копает под тебя?  
\- Форис…  
\- Уж поверь. А знаешь, - сказал Зект уже без улыбки, - ты бы лучше рассказал ему все.  
\- Я не хочу рисковать.  
\- Я думаю, он поймет. Давно надо было ввести его в игру, это куда проще, чем от него скрывать. Подумай об этом. Подумай.

Как будто Вэйн и так постоянно не думал об этом.

\---

Добравшись до резиденции доктора Сида в Драклоре, они обнаружили лишь разгромленный кабинет.  
Баш прошел вперед, опустился на колени. Он рассматривал бумаги, валявшиеся на полу.  
Остальные стояли у входа.

\- Какой-то еще гость побывал здесь прежде, чем мы, - медленно сказала Фран. - И он был куда грубее нас.  
\- Он искал нефесайт? – сказал Ваан.

Бальфир подошел к письменному столу.  
Разбросанные в спешке листы – отчеты о давней экспедиции в Ягд Дифор.

\- Это было шесть лет назад, - сказал пират больше самому себе, чем кому-то. - Что там случилось? Что так изменило тебя?

Шум и голоса в коридоре оборвали его задумчивость – словно нить обрезали ножом. Бальфир очнулся.  
Воспоминания. Что в них толку?

\- Нас обнаружили? – сказал Ваан.  
\- Скорее, того посетителя, что пришел раньше, - сказала Фран. - Идти сейчас куда-то слишком опасно.  
\- Наоборот, - сказал Бальфир резко, - эта неразбериха нам на руку. Во всяком случае, единственное, что мы сейчас должны найти, - это Сид.

\---

Бои на улицах города - такого в Аркадисе не помнили еще с трехсотых годов, со времен республики. Казалось, началась настоящая война.  
Говорили, что Вэйн Солидор убит.  
Говорили, что, наверное, погиб и Ларса, что тяжело больной Грамис в последние годы уже не мог противостоять Сенату, и власть Императора была лишь фикцией, что Сенат не желает терпеть самостоятельности ни со стороны Императора, ни со стороны Департамента Правосудия. Говорили, что сенаторы, избалованные безнаказанностью последних лет, решили поднять вооруженный бунт, лишь бы не делиться властью с тем, кто пришел на место покойного Грамиса Солидора.  
Говорили…

Почти сутки столица империи прожила в страхе и недоумении, однако к полудню второго дня в городе вновь воцарились мир и порядок. Сопротивление бунтовщиков было подавлено, организаторы мятежа выявлены и арестованы.

 

Вместо Габранта с докладом пришел его заместитель.  
На вопрос, отнюдь не явившийся для него неожиданным, он ответил, что местонахождение главы Девятого Бюро ему неизвестно.  
\- Вчера у шефа была запланирована встреча с осведомителем, с которым он работал лично. Сегодня он не появился на службе, в квартире его нет. Возможно, во время беспорядков в городе…  
Вэйн стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину.  
Заместитель Габранта смотрел на него почти сочувственно: о симпатии Вэйна к своему шефу он, естественно, знал. Работа у него была такая.  
\- Мы его ищем, Ваше Величество.  
\- Сообщите мне, когда что-нибудь станет известно, - сказ Вэйн отрывисто.  
Поначалу он еще одергивал тех, кто величал его императорским титулом, потом перестал обращать внимание. Сейчас ему и вовсе было не до того.

Не укладывалось в голове, что с Габрантом могло что-то произойти. Но еще недавно в городе был настоящий хаос…  
Габрант знал заранее о мятеже, бунтовщиков спровоцировали на это выступление, и сделали это именно сотрудники Девятого Бюро. Ради чего ему понадобилось идти куда-то одному именно в это время?

 

Слова Фориса упали в подготовленную почву: Вэйн и сам все чаще задумывался о том, чтобы рассказать все Габранту. Ему казалось, продолжая лгать, он сам отдаляет от себя этого человека.  
Вэйн боялся не того, что Габрант не поймет его или не поддержит. Он боялся, что ландисиец не захочет оставаться в стороне. Потеряв Бергана, едва не потеряв Зекта – он просто боялся.

А стоило почти решиться на то, чтобы все рассказать, и Габрант пропал.  
Как тут не стать суеверным.

\---

Коридоры Драклора были пусты.  
Тот человек возник будто из ниоткуда.  
Баш едва успел отпрянуть, один из мечей незнакомца вышиб искры из каменного пола.  
Парные мечи.  
Было не до того, а сердце сжалось. Ноа предпочитал двумечный бой, и когда-то Баш подсмеивался над ним за это.

Незнакомец кинул на Баша быстрый взгляд. Казалось, будто он хочет убедиться в чем-то.  
И снова бросился в атаку.  
Баш блокировал его руку. И взглянул в лицо нападавшего – человек этот был лыс, и аккуратная борода его была белоснежной, но лицо у него было молодое.  
Нападавший в свою очередь рассматривал Баша, задержался взглядом на шраме через левую бровь.  
\- А! – сказал он вдруг глубоким, хорошо поставленным голосом. - Мои извинения. Вы, парни, явно не из придурков Сида.  
\- Так это вы – тот гость, что пришел раньше нас, - сказал Баш, все еще удерживая его руку.  
\- Да, - донеслось до них, - неплохой парень, жаль его терять. Но он знает слишком много.  
Незнакомец взглянул в ту сторону и кинулся вверх по лестнице.

\---

(днем ранее)  
\- Ноа фон Ронсенберг умер, - сказал ландисиец, бросив старую папку на журнальный столик перед Йенсом. - Свидетельство о смерти подшито в деле. Меня зовут Сарис Габрант, я шеф Девятого Бюро. Садитесь, мне нужно поговорить с вами. 

Йенс медленно листал дело.  
Сейчас казалось, это было так давно.  
\- Медицинская карта сгорела в пожаре два года назад, - сказал ландисиец. - Когда набрадийская группировка устроила взрыв в одном из зданий Департамента Правосудия. Тогда меня это еще не волновало. Но сейчас мне не достаточно ваших отчетов, подшитых в деле. Я хочу знать досконально, что со мной было, и...  
\- И - что?  
\- Я должен знать, насколько велика вероятность того, что я сойду с ума.  
Йенс смотрел на человека, сидящего перед ним. Жесткое лицо, серые глаза, во взгляде которых нет ни капли тепла.  
\- Вы действительно Судья-Магистр?  
\- Да.  
Йенс помнил, каким увидел его впервые, - почти десять лет назад. Такое забыть было трудно.

\- Если тогда вам было двадцать семь, то сейчас...  
\- Тридцать шесть, - сказал ландисиец.  
\- Вы очень молодо выглядите, особенно для человека с вашей биографией. Как же вы стали Судьей?  
\- Лорд Грамис был добр ко мне.  
\- Да, - сказал Йенс, - ему казалось, что он виноват перед вами.  
\- То есть?  
Голос был спокойным, но ландисиец побледнел.  
\- Он не ожидал, что заключение так скажется на вас.  
\- Не каждый, кто оказывается в тюрьме, сходит с ума.  
\- Вы не были сумасшедшим, - сказал Йенс мягко.  
\- Однако я оказался вашим пациентом.  
\- Вы провели десять лет в очень тяжелых условиях. Вам повезло, что вы были еще молоды. Организм смог восстановиться.  
Ландисиец усмехнулся.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Йенс. - Обычно заключенные в таких условиях не протягивают и трех-четырех лет. После знакомства с вами я специально интересовался. Вы живы. И если вы говорите правду, то вы не беглец, не террорист, скрывающийся ото всех. Ваша жизнь наладилась, вы занимаете высокий пост. И если то, что я слышал об Ордене Судей, не выдумки, то вы куда сильнее и выносливее обычных людей. По-моему, вам очень повезло.  
\- Да, - сказал ландисиец невесело.  
Отошел к окну. Сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
\- И пока я занимаю этот пост... хотя, возможно, долго это не продлится... Пока я занимаю этот пост, я должен быть уверен в том, что не подведу Императора. Не потеряю над собой контроль. Я должен быть уверен в том, что я не сумасшедший.  
\- Расскажите, что именно вас беспокоит.  
\- Это трудно... сформулировать.  
\- Почему вы считаете, что вы недолго будете занимать свой пост?  
Ландисиец обернулся, слегка пожал плечами.  
\- Новый Император - новая команда. Это естественно.

\---

Незнакомец, напавший на Баша, взбежал вверх по лестнице.  
\- Сид! Причиной взрыва на «Левиафане» был нефесайт? Вы продолжаете это!  
А в ответ зазвучал голос, который Бальфир не слышал уже много лет.  
\- И ты хочешь остановить меня? – сказал Сидольфус насмешливо. - Ты, не способный совладать даже с собственным телом!

\- Вы всего лишь старик, – сказал Бальфир, поднимаясь по лестнице, - Подумайте о своем возрасте.  
Спутники его шли следом.

Ученый, стоявший на возвышении, взглянул на них сквозь пенсне – словно на опытные образцы.  
Не так уж он был и стар, по крайней мере, с виду.  
\- И кто у нас здесь? Воздушные пираты. Ради чего вы явились?  
\- Ну, как же, - сказал Бальфир невозмутимо. - Пираты крадут сокровища, не так ли? Мы пришли за Осколком Заката.  
\- Что-что вы хотите? – почти рассмеялся тот. - Украсть эту безделушку? – и вдруг повернулся, словно прислушиваясь к пустоте. - Что? Даже так? Ах…  
Взглянул на Ашелию пристально и насмешливо.  
\- Ах, принцесса Далмаски явилась с визитом? Хм… Возможно, это не будет таким уж провалом. Мы можем попробовать это.  
\- О чем вы болтаете? – сказала Ашелия.  
\- Я говорю, что собираюсь протестировать вас! – воскликнул ученый. - Есть ли у вас право на этот камень, готовы ли вы владеть им?

Ученый спрыгнул с возвышения им навстречу. Тело его излучало мист.  
Ученый смеялся.

\- Рукотворный нефесайт! – сказала Фран. - Это так же, как было с Берганом.  
\- Ты используешь его, – негромко сказал Бальфир человеку, готовому напасть на них. - Это так глупо.  
И непонятно было, насмешничает пират - или тревожится.

\---

(днем ранее)

Йенс внимательно смотрел на Габранта, наблюдая, как едва заметно меняется выражение лица этого человека, как ландисиец взглядывает и отводит глаза. У него было молодое лицо, но тяжелый неприятный взгляд, который непросто было выдержать.  
Лорд Грамис фактически спас парню жизнь. Поэтому и доверял. А захочется ли молодому Императору терпеть подле себя эту ходячую хмурость?  
Умеет ли этот человек вообще улыбаться?  
\- Вы женаты?  
\- Нет.  
\- У вас ведь, кажется, совсем не осталось родни?  
\- У меня есть брат, - сказал ландисиец после некоторой паузы.  
\- Тот – дезертир?  
\- Да.  
\- Вы поддерживаете с ним отношения?  
\- В некотором роде, - сказал Судья.  
\- Не расскажете?  
\- Я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к тому, в здравом ли я уме.  
Йенс смотрел на него, мягко улыбаясь. Он не собирался ни возражать, ни объяснять.  
\- Откуда вы знаете о моем брате? – сказал Габрант. - Я, что, рассказывал вам о нем?  
\- Вы не помните?  
\- Я вас вообще не помню. Я только из своего дела узнал, что вы мной занимались.  
Врач покивал – как-то буднично, словно подобная беспамятность была в порядке вещей.  
\- Значит, вы простили его? Своего брата?  
\- Нет.  
Йенс будто что-то складывал в уме.  
\- А где он сейчас?  
\- В бегах, - Габрант чуть усмехнулся.  
\- От кого же?  
\- От меня… От имперских властей на самом деле.  
\- Имперская власть – это и вы в том числе, - сказал Йенс. - А у вашего брата есть семья? Жена? Дети?  
\- Нет.  
\- Интересно, почему? В таком-то возрасте…  
\- Он предпочитает не женщин. Он жил на юге, там очень свободные нравы.  
\- Вот как. А вы почему не женились?  
\- До тридцати лет мне было затруднительно это сделать, - сказал ландисиец.  
\- А после?  
\- Работы слишком много. Порой я практически живу в конторе, какая уж тут семья. Да и…  
\- Что?  
\- Я не уверен, что смогу обеспечить своей семье безопасность.  
\- Этого никто не может.  
\- О, конечно, - сказал ландисиец резко. - Детей рожают даже нищие, а потом едва ли ни с младенчества посылают их клянчить гилы у прохожих. Так тоже можно жить, но не все идут на подобное.  
\- Значит, дело только в этом?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Много у вас было романов с женщинами?  
\- Ни одного.  
\- С мужчинами?..  
Йенс был уверен, что ландисиец вспылит. Но тот лишь качнул головой: нет.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь занимались сексом?  
\- О, да, - сказал Габрант. - Однажды с десятью мудаками за раз.  
\- Это в тюрьме?  
\- Нет, еще в Ландисе, в плену. Может, и в тюрьме что-то было… в начале, пока я еще товарный вид не потерял.  
\- Может?  
\- Я не помню.  
На самом деле он что-то помнил, но все это был так смутно и неопределенно – будто в горячечном бреду.  
\- Похоже, что я вообще мало что помню. Судя по моему досье, во время следствия я убил троих охранников, еще одного искалечил.  
\- Этого не было?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Вам могли просто приписать это, вы же понимаете. Вы были почти ребенком, вряд ли вы были способны на это.  
\- К тому времени я почти год провоевал, я на многое был способен, поверьте. В то время я ненавидел всех аркадийцев без разбора.  
\- До ареста у вас бывали провалы в памяти?  
Габрант смотрел в сторону.  
\- Бывали? Во время войны?  
\- Да, однажды.  
\- И больше никогда?  
\- Еще в Аркадии, когда я… приехал сюда после войны.  
\- С чем это было связано?  
\- Я не уверен…  
\- И все-таки?  
\- Мне кажется, я торговал собой, - сказал он неожиданно хрипло.  
\- Своим телом?  
Судорожный кивок в ответ.  
\- У вас ведь, кажется, была больна мать?  
\- Да.  
\- Естественно, что вы нуждались в деньгах.  
\- Я мог бы красть.  
\- Думаю, вы и это пробовали.  
Габрант вдруг усмехнулся.  
\- Да. И это тоже. Хорошего я в своей жизни не делал, зато плохого – на несколько жизней хватит.  
\- Ничего особенно плохого я за вами пока не знаю, - сказал Йенс. - Убивали вы, в основном, на войне, если и продавались, то по нужде, крали тоже не ради легкой наживы.  
\- Разве это имеет значение?  
\- Представьте, что все это делал кто-то, кто вам дорог. Разве вы не нашли бы для него оправданий?  
\- Дорогих людей не выходить судить беспристрастно.  
\- Ну, что ж. Вы мне, в общем-то, вполне чужой, но ничего ужасного в ваших поступках я не вижу.  
\- Вы не знаете обо мне всего, - сказал ландисиец.

\- Давайте к вашему брату вернемся. Вы сказали, он жил на юге?  
\- Да.  
\- Где именно?

\---

Странное силовое поле защитило ученого от удара. Смуглого незнакомца, сражавшегося двумя мечами, отбросило в сторону.

\- Венат, - сказал Сид, поднимаясь и отряхивая рукава. - Не стоит так оберегать меня.  
И за спиной его воздух налился – нездешним. Проступили странные очертания клубящейся мистом фигуры.  
Ошеломленно вздохнула Ашелия.  
\- Венат? – переспросил Бальфир яростно. - Так это существо и есть твоя Венат?  
Сид чуть повел головой, и существо это растаяло в воздухе.

\- Ашелия Бнаргин Далмаска! – сказал Сид, - Как далеко ты сможешь зайти ради власти? Ты жаждешь получить нефесайт?  
Она молчала.  
\- Я прав, не так ли? Это кровь Рейсволла говорит в тебе. Если это так, отправляйся в Гирувеган. Может быть, ты даже получишь там новый нефесайт.  
Летательный аппарат спустился к нему. Сид взялся за поручень, сказал – будто самому себе:  
\- Мы вернем власть над историей в руки людей, - и вдруг взглянул на них. - Я тоже отправляюсь в Гирувеган. Догоните, если сможете.

\- Ненавижу, когда он так делает, - сказал Бальфир, глядя на взмывающий в небо летательный аппарат.  
\- Сожалею о своей невольной грубости, - сказал смуглый незнакомец, убирая мечи в крепеж за спиной и подходя к Ашелии. - Принцесса Ашелия Далмасская? Небесный пират Реддас к вашим услугам.

\---

\- Где вы были, Габрант? Вас не могли найти.  
\- Что-то случилось, мой лорд?  
\- Похоже, что нет, раз вы здесь. О чем вы вообще думали? В городе беспорядки, а один из Судей-Магистров бесследно исчезает.  
Габрант молчал.  
\- Садитесь, не стойте столбом, - сказал Вэйн. - Я рад, что вы живы. Я думал, с вами что-то случилось.

Мягко шумели фонтаны. Пахло зеленью. Это застекленная веранда, расположенная на одном этаже с императорским кабинетом, когда-то была излюбленным местом детей Дома Солидор.  
Впрочем, Габрант об этом не знал, а Вэйн предпочитал не думать.

\- Судя по донесениям, ваш брат в городе. Я уж думал, он… Вы так и будете стоять?  
Габрант сел. Двигался он скованно.  
Вэйн присмотрелся к нему. На миг ему показалось…

Да нет, не может быть.  
Или…

Вэйн отложил бумаги, встал, медленно двинулся вокруг стола. Судья-Магистр не шевелился. Что с ним? Он сам на себя не похож.  
Вот именно. 

Что если это – не Габрант?

Вэйн снял с него шлем.  
Шрама не было, но свести шрам – не великая проблема.  
Суточная щетина и усталые глаза.  
И ни следа характерной стальной замкнутости.  
Баш?  
Вэйн думал, что легко отличит одного от другого, но сейчас он ни в чем не был уверен.  
Да и шрамы от кандалов теперь у обоих. Впрочем, у Баша они, возможно, сошли на нет.

Ландисиец взглянул на него – снизу вверх:  
\- Мой лорд, я пришел просить вас принять мою отставку. 

\---

На мостике своего флагмана он стоял, привычно сжав трость, и слушал переговоры офицеров. Учения флота Сопротивления были в самом разгаре.  
\- Ваша Светлость, - обратились к нему, - пришли известия от команды Нальдоа. Интересующее вас судно покинуло территорию империи и направляется в Бальфонхейм. Принцесса Аш все так же находится на судне.  
\- Конечно, меня радует, что Ее Высочество в безопасности, - сказал маркиз, - но получила ли она камень?  
\- Даже без камня наш флот способен на равных сражаться с имперскими силами. Мы достаточно долго готовились к этому, - отозвался помощник.  
\- Было бы хорошо, если б это и впрямь было так, - сказал маркиз Ондор. 

\---

Отставку…  
Слово это будто мокрой тряпкой хлестнуло по лицу.

\- Вот как, - сказал Вэйн медленно.  
Глаза у него стали холодными и злыми, лицо закаменело.  
\- Вот как. Значит, вас настолько не устраивает проводимая мной политика?

Он отошел к столу, стал перебирать бумаги. Габрант видел, что Вэйн разгневан.  
И видел, как едва заметно дрожат у него руки.

\- Значит, вы сожалеете, что тогда поддержали меня?  
\- Нет, мой лорд.  
\- Но сейчас шеф Девятого Бюро меня поддерживать не намерен.  
\- Я думаю, Форис Зект с радостью вернется на свою должность, - сказал Габрант. - И работать с ним вам будет куда проще, чем со мной.  
\- Перед Форисом сейчас стоят другие задачи, - сказал Вэйн. - Если вы желаете уйти, удержать вас я, естественно, не могу. Чем же вы собираетесь заниматься?  
\- Я не знаю, мой лорд.  
Вэйн взглянул на ландисийца. Злость неожиданно прошла.  
Даже если Габрант по каким-то своим соображениям не считает возможным дальше служить Дому Солидоров, вряд ли ему так уж легко уйти. Ему и идти-то особо некуда.  
\- Вы хотите вернуться в Ландис?  
\- Я не знаю, мой лорд.  
\- Не расскажите, что случилось?  
Габрант только головой качнул.  
\- Послушайте… Я понимаю, что вы не одобряете многих моих действий и…  
\- Мой лорд…  
\- Дайте мне закончить. Я знаю, что мой отец просил вас встать на сторону Ларсы, и вы обещали ему.  
Габрант стиснул зубы. Ему было так погано, как никогда в этой жизни, более чем щедрой на боль.  
\- Когда этот кризис закончится, я передам трон Ларсе.  
\- Что… - еле слышно с пересохших губ.  
\- Я предпочел бы подождать, пока ему не исполнится хотя бы шестнадцать, но боюсь, он не вытерпит так долго. Он не доверяет мне. Я прошу вас, Габрант, если это возможно, потерпите. Через два-три месяца в Аркадии будет новый правитель. И вы ему понадобитесь.  
Габрант не смотрел на него.  
\- Я знаю, что вы продолжаете следить за мной и копаться в моих делах, - сказал Вэйн. - Вы, наверняка, нашли множество причин для того, чтобы осудить меня.  
\- Лорд Вэйн…  
\- Ларса еще ребенок. Я прошу вас, хотя бы первые месяцы побудьте с ним.  
\- Вы действительно собираетесь уступить ему трон?  
\- Да.  
\- Аркадия вряд ли примет это решение.  
\- Это ваша задача – сделать так, чтобы народ его принял. Не мне вас учить делать вашу работу. Слухи, сплетни, неожиданно всплывшие секретные данные… Представите меня злодеем, готовым сотворить невесть что во имя своих амбиций. Произошедшее в Набудисе используйте, - Вэйн видел, как Габрант чуть вздрогнул, но продолжал, сам уже злясь и намеренно выворачивая наизнанку все самое болезненное: - Расскажете, что я убил своего отца, что я власть захватил силой, что я спонсировал какие-то страшные эксперименты, историю с моими братьями можно еще на свет вытащить…  
\- Я не собираюсь очернять вас.  
\- Понадобиться – будете, - сказал Вэйн. - Присягнете моему брату и будете делать все, что пойдет на благо ему и стране. Вы обещали моему отцу, а вы – его должник.  
\- Двенадцатилетний Император благом для Аркадии не будет уж точно.  
\- Борьба между наследниками престола тоже. Мне не нужен трон. Я знаю, в это мало кто верит, но я надеюсь, что вы достаточно все-таки хорошо меня знаете. Хоть в этом-то вы мне верите?  
Взгляды их встретились.  
\- Да, - сказал Габрант просто.  
\- Вы останетесь?  
\- Да. Я действительно обещал лорду Грамису.  
\- Пообещайте кое-что и мне. Вы мне ничем не обязаны…  
\- Это не так.  
\- Ничем, что давало бы мне право требовать. Поэтому я просто прошу. Габрант, есть вещи, о которых вам знать не стоит. Прошу вас, доверьтесь мне. Пожалуйста. Не старайтесь узнать о моих планах. Вам это ни к чему. Когда этот кризис закончиться, я расскажу вам все сам.  
\- Я вовсе не…  
\- Если… - Вэйн понял, что едва не сказал: «если останусь в живых». - Поверьте, я действительно все расскажу вам. Мне неприятно что-то от вас скрывать. Но я не верю в ваш инстинкт самосохранения. Пытаясь мне помочь, вы, чего доброго, в могилу себя загоните. Габрант, вы нужны мне живым. Мне нужно, чтобы вы были рядом с Ларсой. Вы понимаете?  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
\- Пообещайте мне, что не станете вмешиваться в мои дела. Я прошу вас.  
Сказать вслух это оказалось нелегко. Но он и без того не вмешивался уже столько времени.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Габрант.

Вэйн устало сел на соседний стул.  
По крайней мере, за Ларсу можно было не волноваться. Своих обязательств Габрант не нарушит, в этом Вэйн был уверен.  
\- Пока я у власти, может, я могу что-то сделать для вас?  
\- Мне ничего не нужно.  
\- Подумайте об этом. Просто подумайте. Ларса еще ребенок, и он идеалист, он... Подумайте. Потом у меня не будет возможности вам помочь.  
Габрант глянул на него искоса.  
\- Только не говорите, что собрались податься в отшельники.  
\- Вряд ли я буду в большом фаворе у своего брата.  
\- Он преклоняется перед вами.  
\- Эти времена прошли, - сказал Вэйн. - В этом нет ничего неожиданного, он взрослеет. Он утверждается в этом мире, пытаясь доказать, что он лучше меня. Умнее, сильнее, достойней. Доказать прежде всего самому себе. Это нормально. Вы же понимаете, у вас тоже есть брат.  
\- У нас с ним такого не было. Мы ведь близнецы.  
\- Он рассказывал мне.  
\- Баш? Что рассказывал?  
\- Что он хотел стать кем-то. Не приложением к брату, не чьим-то отражением, а самим собой.  
\- И что - ради этого он сбежал? - сказал Габрант со злой усмешкой. - Иначе собой никак стать нельзя, только бросив своих родных? Во время войны? Оправдания он себе придумывает.  
\- Мне показалось, он говорил тогда вполне искренне, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- А может, и верит в этот бред. Люди любят обманывать сами себя, - и прибавил после паузы, совсем негромко: - И я не исключение.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, мой лорд.

Слишком очевидно было, что и впрямь что-то случилось с ним. 

\- Вы заняты сейчас?  
\- Нет, мой лорд.  
\- Как насчет небольшого спарринга? Устал я от бумаг.

\---

Спарринг вышел жесткий - обоим явно требовалось спустить пар.  
Когда-то по меркам верхушки судейского корпуса Габрант был неважным бойцом. Но с тех пор прошло немало времени.  
Сейчас поединок с ним был как минимум интересен.

Спустя некоторое время Вэйн понял, что не сможет победить, если не соберется как следует.  
Но он и не хотел побеждать. Он хотел всего лишь провести время и отвлечься от бесконечных проблем.

Чего хотел Габрант, Вэйн не понимал. Тот будто вымещал на нем какую-то долго сдерживаемую ярость. 

Габрант прижал его к стене. Просто так вырваться бы не удалось, держал он крепко.  
Но Вэйн и не пытался. Близость этого человека, запах его разгоряченного тела все так же кружили голову.  
Хотелось продлить это мгновение. Закрыть глаза и только чувствовать напряженное тело своего противника, вдыхать его запах, ощущать биение его сердца.  
Это не могло долго длиться. 

Однако - длилось. 

Габрант тяжело дышал. Зрачки его были расширены.  
Что с ним такое?  
Вэйн дернулся все-таки, пытаясь ослабить хватку ландисийца. И, наконец, понял.  
Тот был возбужден. 

Это казалось невероятным. 

Солнце, бьющее в окна, и тишина, наполненная дыханием двух человек, - весь мир сейчас умещался здесь, и ничего не было за пределами их невольного почти-объятья. 

А потом Габрант подался вперед и прижался губами к его губам. 

На поцелуй это если и было похоже, то весьма отдаленно.  
"Да он же сел в семнадцать. Может, он и не целовался ни с кем".

У Габранта были сумасшедшие какие-то, отчаянные глаза.  
Вэйн боялся вспугнуть это неожиданное чудо. Но и сдержаться было непросто, и он стал целовать Габранта по-настоящему. 

Габрант все так же удерживал руки Вэйна, и хватка его не ослабевала. Казалось, он до смерти боится упустить инициативу.  
На миг подумалось даже, что он был готов принудить сам, лишь бы не оказаться принуждаемым.

Габрант будто мысли читал. В тот же миг разжал руки.

Вэйн улыбнулся ему и опустился на колени, расстегнул штаны Судьи.  
Тот не шевелился. Дернулся только, когда Вэйн взял в рот.  
\- Не надо...  
Но слова сменились полустоном-полувздохом.

Понадобилось всего несколько движений, чтобы Габрант кончил. Вкус его спермы, золотистые волосы в паху, запах его тела – все это, казалось, останется в памяти до самой смерти.  
«Особенно если жить мне осталось недолго», - подумал Вэйн, издеваясь сам над собою. И прижался лбом к теплому бедру ландисийца. Так было хорошо. Так – спокойно.

До тех пор, пока его не рванули за волосы назад. Габрант развернул его, отстраняя от себя, и в следующий миг Вэйну досталось обоими кулаками в лицо.  
Удар был что надо. Его отшвырнуло. Он приложился об пол и спиной, и затылком, и несколько секунд мучительно пытался снова начать дышать. Рот был полон вкусом крови.  
Габрант метнулся за ним. Даже штаны не стал застегивать.  
Следующий удар пришелся Вэйну в скулу.  
\- Идиот! - хрипло и отрывисто выговорил Габрант. - Мальчишка! Зачем? Ну, зачем?  
Бил Габрант от души. В голове гудело. Вэйн пытался что-то сказать, но кулак ландисийца разбил ему губы.  
Больно было до одури. И смешно.  
\- Зачем было так унижаться? Ради тупой бравады! Мальчишка избалованный!  
Тут Вэйн все-таки не выдержал и засмеялся.  
Отбросил ландисийца ударом ноги.  
Кое-как встал и подошел к нему. И буквально свалился сверху. Прижался разбитым лицом к его плечу. Сказал, смеясь:  
\- Хватит бить, пожалей меня. 

Габрант помедлил, потом все-таки обнял его. Пригладил его растрепанные волосы.  
\- Вот сразу бы так, - пробормотал Вэйн.  
Прижался всем телом, угнездился в этих теплых объятьях.  
\- Котяра, - сказал Габрант еле слышно.  
\- Я змея, - сказал Вэйн. - Какая из меня кошка? Я же Солидор.  
\- Льнешь, будто кошка, которая выпрашивает, чтоб ее приласкали.  
\- Приласкай меня, - откликнулся Вэйн немедленно.  
\- Я разве что кулаком приласкать могу.  
Странный был разговор. Все было странным. Словно это не они говорили здесь, не они здесь лежали, прижимаясь друг к другу.  
\- Меня, наверное, лет двадцать уже никто не называл мальчишкой, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Не дали нормально побыть ребенком, вот ты и не повзрослел по-настоящему.  
\- Ты и впрямь так считаешь?  
\- Не делай так больше. Не надо себя унижать.  
\- В этом нет ничего унизительного.  
\- Весь мир думает так, а ты думаешь иначе? Это и есть мальчишество.  
\- Избить главу государства - тоже не признак зрелого ума.  
Габрант давно ни с кем не разговаривал так легко, с взаимными подначками, с постоянной готовностью улыбнуться, засмеяться...  
Такое когда-то было для него самой обычной вещью на свете, но это было давно.  
Ему подумалось, что он сам толком не повзрослел. Будто мальчишка, которым он когда-то был, все еще жил где-то в его душе и сейчас выглянул в мир.  
\- А у меня, как назло, магии нет в запасе, - сказал Вэйн. - Тебя даже не спрашиваю, у тебя никогда ее нет... предусмотрительный мой. Так что в душ ты меня поведешь, как собака-поводырь, или мне придется ощупью ползти.  
\- Дайте-ка я посмотрю.  
Оба глаза у Вэйна уже начали заплывать. Да и вообще выглядел он неважно.

«Проклятье... Это ведь я натворил. Можно ли мне вообще иметь дело с людьми?»

\- Я принесу пойшен. Простите, мой лорд, я... перегнул палку.  
\- Мы снова на "вы"? Жалко.  
Вэйн улыбался разбитыми губами. Было больно. И не только физически.  
Он так явно чувствовал, как Габрант приоткрылся было - и снова захлопнул дверь, скрылся за своей броней.  
\- Лучше отведите меня в душ.  
\- Конечно, мой лорд. 

Пары пойшенов хватило, чтобы снять не только последствия побоев, но застарелую усталость.  
Вэйн долго стоял под холодным душем, запрокинув голову.  
Не стоило трогать ландисийца. К чему было тревожить его сейчас, когда конец уже близок? Пусть уж лучше держится подальше.  
Пять лет назад Вэйн думал, что они смогут победить. Но чем ближе была решающая битва, тем меньше он верил в то, что победа вообще возможна. И уж тем более он не верил в то, что они выберутся живыми из этой истории.  
Чем меньше будет привязан к нему Габрант, тем легче ему будет с новым Императором.  
Вэйн и впрямь повел себя как мальчишка, Габрант прав. Пошел на поводу у сиюминутных желаний, хотя нужно было думать о последствиях.  
Но - проклятье! - как же это было хорошо. 

\---

Ашелия смотрела туда, где морская синь соединялась с синевой небес.  
\- Даже если они снабжают чем-то армию сопротивления, люди, живущие в этом городе, не собираются присоединяться к нам, не так ли?  
\- Здесь живут небесные и морские пираты, те, кто бросил свою родину. Они не будут рисковать жизнями ради того, чтобы вернуть свободу какой-то чужой стране.  
\- Мой дядя, собирается ли он воевать…  
\- Маркиз должен, наконец, принять решение, - сказал Реддас. 

Аш глянула на пирата. Странным он был человеком. На первый взгляд он казался стариком, пусть довольно крепким и сильным, однако, чем больше она наблюдала за ним, тем больше убеждалась в том, что он вовсе не так уж стар. Сколько же ему лет? Облысевшая голова и седая борода добавляли ему возраста, и куда больше лет добавляла неосознанная властность, с которой он держался.  
Этот человек, завоевавший власть в Бальфонхейме меньше чем за два года, явно не вчера научился отдавать приказы. 

А Реддас вспоминал свой разговор с Ондором. Как тот стоял почти там же, где нынче стояла его племянница, как сам Реддас так же опирался на стол. Как смертельно хотелось ему выпить, и он брал бутылку и снова ставил ее. Еще недавно он пил беспробудно, стараясь заглушить воспоминания. Теперь – почти не пил, но рука по привычке тянулась.  
Впрочем, когда-то она чуть что тянулась к оружию, что тоже изрядно порой портило ему жизнь. Характер у него всегда был беспокойным.  
\- Когда вы позволили им бежать с «Левиафана», вы показали, что игнорируете приказы Судей. Теперь вы уже не можете так легко играть за обе стороны, - сказал Реддас тогда. - Я знаю, что вы не желаете вступать в открытое противостояние, но если война начнется, вы должны будете выбирать.  
\- Сейчас мы продолжаем тренировки флота, - сказал Ондор. - Если мы правильно разыграем свою партию, то, возможно, вынудим Вэйна пойти на переговоры.  
\- Вэйн наладил производство нефесайта. Если у него есть козырная карта, мощная настолько, чтобы уничтожить «Левиафан», я не думаю, что он будет торговаться.  
\- Именно поэтому вам и платят. Если нефесайт настолько мощное оружие, как вы утверждаете… Я хотел бы, чтобы вы достали его для нас.  
\- Осколок Сумерек… Я не помню, чтобы обещал отдать его вам.  
\- Если я не получу камень, я должен буду поискать другую силу.  
\- Так вы планируете союз с Розаррией, - сказал Реддас, глядя ему в спину.  
\- Я не собираюсь терпеть неудачу, - отозвался Ондор.

Это было тогда.  
Теперь на его месте стояла принцесса из Далмаски, и Реддас смотрел на нее.  
\- Именно это и задумал Вэйн, - сказал Баш резко, - если армия сопротивления соединится с силами Розаррии, он уничтожит их с помощью нефесайта.  
\- Не беспокойтесь слишком много, - сказал Бальфир. - Камень у Сида. Если мы сможем найти его, мы уничтожим нефесайт, и козырная карта Вэйна пропадет. Время дорого, мы должны последовать за Сидом. Он направляется в Гирувеган.  
\- Ягд Дифор, - сказал Реддас. - Это там, в джунглах Голмора.  
\- Вы не собираетесь туда? – сказал Бальфир с кривоватой улыбкой. - Я-то думал, вы собирались найти нефесайт.  
\- Я не верю ни одному слову Сида, - сказал Реддас. - Я выберу другой путь.  
\- Хм, вы обладаете другими сведениями? Вы, похоже, неплохо осведомлены, - сказал Бальфир.  
\- Я мог бы сказать то же самое и о тебе, - откликнулся Реддас немедленно.  
\- Поторопись, иначе оставим твою задницу здесь, - бросил Ваан от двери.  
\- Вы можете опросить моих людей. Они побывали в том лесу.  
\- Сделаем, - сказал Ваан. - Спасибо, Реддас.  
\- Прыгает прежде, чем думать, - сказал Реддас. – Твой ученик более пират, чем ты.  
\- У меня нет никакого ученика, - хмуро бросил Бальфир.

\- Принцесса Аш, скажите мне честно, - сказал Реддас. - Если то, что сообщил Сид, окажется правдой, вы, вероятно, получите осколок нефесайта. Вы все еще хотите этого?  
\- Я хочу получить эту силу. Но я и боюсь его, хотя я и не должна бояться, раз это поможет защитить Далмаску.  
\- Помните о Набудисе. Это все, что я должен вам сказать. 

\---

Вэйн спал. Одетый, при полном параде, он лежал на неразобранной кровати, на которую явно присел просто на минуту - прежде чем провалиться в сон.  
Надо было уйти.  
Но вместо этого Габрант подошел. Опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, осторожно снял сапоги со спящего. Завернул одеяло на его босые ноги.  
Утекали минуты.  
Уходить не хотелось. 

В этом не было смысла, но...  
Не было смысла.  
Но Габрант не мог отвести от него взгляд. Общаясь с Вэйном Солидором, легко было забыть о том, что ему нет еще и тридцати лет. Сейчас власть его простиралась над всей Валенсией - что составляло почти треть Ивалиса.  
Но каким же он еще был молодым.

Стараясь не потревожить своего лорда, Габрант расстегнул его тяжелый пояс. Потом так же бережно стал расстегивать тяжелый камзол с нашивками брони, тонкую белую рубаху. Высвободил из одежды одну руку спящего. Когда взялся за вторую, Вэйн пробормотал сонно:  
\- Вы снова меня избить хотите?  
\- Нет, мой лорд, - сказал Габрант серьезно.  
\- Это хорошо... Я устал...  
Габрант приподнял расслабленное податливое тело, вытащил из-под него одеяло. Устроил Вэйна поудобнее, укрыл его.  
\- Спасибо...  
\- Не за что, мой лорд.  
Но он не уходил.  
Длилась ночь, и звезды смотрели в окно – как тогда. Он уже был в этой спальне, он уже спал в этой кровати. Какой смысл отрицать очевидное? Он хотел быть рядом с этим человеком.  
Он любил Вэйна. И не знал, что с этим делать. 

\- Вы поговорить о чем-то хотели? – сказал вдруг Вэйн. Похоже, он так и не заснул.  
\- Нет, мой лорд. Я ухожу, простите.  
Вэйн сел, со вздохом обхватил колени.  
\- Я слушаю.  
Габрант сел на край кровати. Глянул на Вэйна и отвел взгляд.  
\- Кстати, - сказал Вэйн. - Я давно хотел спросить, вы, похоже, в темноте видите?  
\- Да, мой лорд.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Вэйн мягко.  
Габрант молчал.  
Спать Вэйну хотелось чудовищно. Но приходилось сидеть и ждать. Хотя становилось очевидно, что рассказывать Габрант вряд ли что-то будет.  
\- Останетесь? До утра?  
\- Я не уверен, что стоит это делать, - сказал Габрант.  
\- Я не буду к вам приставать. Кровать большая. Какой смысл ходить взад-вперед? Пока вы до своей квартиры доберетесь, уже светать начнет. Ложитесь, я подвинусь.  
Отказываться было уже просто нелепо. Габрант снял броню и сапоги, но лег в одежде. На другое он пока не решался. Он понимал, что страхи его бессмысленны до смешного, но ему проще было сдохнуть, чем переступить через эту грань.

Он был уверен, что не заснет, но сморило его быстро.

Проснулся он оттого, что Вэйн прибился ему под бок.  
Брезжил рассвет.  
Скомканное одеяло валялось в ногах, спал Вэйн, похоже, беспокойно. В сумеречном свете его лицо казалось таким юным, что просто сердце сжималось.  
Габрант потянулся за одеялом, чтобы укрыть Вэйна. И похоже, потревожил его.  
\- Я мешаю? - пробормотал тот, не открывая глаз.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я знаю, вы не любите... когда вторгаются в ваше личное пространство...  
\- Да, не слишком, - сказал Габрант, укрывая его. - Спите, еще рано.  
\- Если вам неприятно...  
\- Наверное, я всегда казался вам странным, - сказал вдруг Габрант. - Я реагирую на все не так, как остальные люди.  
\- С вашим прошлым...  
\- Да. Но я не могу предъявлять прошлое в качестве оправдания. Меня судят по моему настоящему. А кто я? Я нелюдим, зол, неуправляем, я подставил родного брата и истязал его. Меня можно склонить на любую подлость.  
\- Ну, вот это полная ерунда, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Выглядит все именно так. Неважно, почему я поступаю так или иначе.  
\- Мне важно.  
\- И что же вы думаете обо мне?  
\- Вы хороший человек, - сказал Вэйн. - Куда лучше, чем я сам.  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
\- А вы попробуйте мне поверить.  
\- Я не кажусь вам, - он усмехнулся зло, - не совсем нормальным?  
\- Порядочность в наше время - свойство довольно ненормальное. Ну, а если всерьез... Вам многое пришлось пережить. Тут скорее стоит удивляться, что вы живы и не сошли с ума.  
\- Я не уверен, что я в здравом уме.  
\- Вы поэтому просили об отставке?  
\- Я не думаю, что человек в таком состоянии вообще имеет право возглавлять Бюро.  
\- И вы предлагали на свое место Фориса. У вас, что, в Бальфонхейме вообще сеть не налажена?  
\- Я знаю, что у него были проблемы, но мне казалось, он справился с ними.  
Вэйн усмехнулся невесело.  
\- Если бы.  
"И это моя вина. То, что случилось с ним - моя вина".  
\- И кстати, не надейтесь, что я вас отпущу. Вы обещали мне.  
\- Я помню.

Он лежал, устроившись головой на плече Габранта, лбом касаясь его небритой щеки.  
Даже шевелиться не хотелось.  
Вот только...  
\- Габрант, не стоит идти у меня на поводу. Если вам неприятно быть рядом со мной, то... Я ведь понимаю все. Я читал ваше дело. И дело вашего следователя.  
\- Моего следователя?  
\- Его судили потом. Вы не знали?  
\- Нет.  
\- То, что он делал, отнюдь не является нормой для аркадийского правосудия.  
\- Я это знаю. Я работаю на Департамент Правосудия, помните?  
\- Еще бы мне не помнить.  
\- Не надо меня жалеть. Я не инвалид. Я просто трус.  
\- Ну, конечно.  
\- Я боюсь, - сказал Габрант. 

Он больше самому себе сказал это, чем кому-то еще.  
Шесть лет ему понадобилось, чтобы осознать, насколько страх владеет им. Все эти годы он прятался от этого страха – в работу, в словах о долге, нравственности, приличиях, воздвигая баррикады и баррикады между собой и жизнью. А то, в чем он нуждался, было совсем рядом.

\- Я боюсь жить. 

«Боюсь любить», - он так и не сказал. 

\---

Немало усилий потребовалось, чтобы добраться сюда.  
Это место пугало ее, но Ашелия слишком привыкла скрывать свои страхи. И только когда после очередного перемещения она внезапно осталась одна, у нее невольно вырвалось:  
\- Где все?  
Восклицание ее повисло в воздухе.  
Казалось, она стоит на платформе, повисшей в океане миста. Троны в виде причудливых существ обрамляли платформу. Все вокруг было еще более чуждым, чем то, что до сих пор они видели в Гирувегане.  
Она чувствовала себя девочкой, оказавшейся в заколдованной стране. В сказках, что ей рассказывали в детстве, все принцессы рано или поздно попадали в сказочные земли, и добрые боги помогали им. Была ли она такой принцессой? Помогут ли ей создатели нефесайтов?  
\- Не бойся, принцесса Далмаски. Мы, оккурии, избрали тебя, - прозвучал голос из пустоты.  
Ашелия оглядывалась вокруг – только мист и ничего, кроме миста.  
\- Ашелия Б’Наргин Далмаска, ты пришла сюда в поисках силы.  
Мист закручивался зеленоватыми потоками. Аш все оглядывалась, испуганная и завороженная. И вот, наконец, - словно в ткани реальности образовалась прореха – нечто проступило в этот мир: странное существо причудливой формы, впрочем, разительно напомнившее ей о том, что она уже видела однажды.  
Существо это напомнило ей – Венат.  
\- Та, что ищет силу. Ты должна отправиться за священной силой, что мы храним. Солнечный Кристалл спит в башне посреди моря. Это прародитель всех нефесайтов и источник их мощи. Осколки Короля Династии, что тебе знакомы, были отрезаны от Солнечного Кристалла.  
\- Это такая огромная сила?  
\- В отдаленном прошлом мы избрали Рейсволла, чтобы он объединил Ивалис под своей властью, и вручили ему этот меч. Он отсек от Солнечного Кристалла три осколка. Затем он стал королем, основавшим великую династию человеческих властителей. Иди тем же путем, что прошел твой предок.  
\- Меч Короля может быть использован для этой цели? – спросила Ашелия.  
\- Старый контракт с Рейсволлом уже потерял свою силу. Давай заключим новый контракт как доказательство того, что ты избрана оккуриями. Мы дадим тебе меч нового контракта, чтобы отрезать новые осколки от Солнечного Кристалла. И ты будешь обладать той же силой, что некогда владел Рейсволл. Ты будешь способна победить Венат.  
И пока оккурия говорила, в воздухе соткался призрачный меч и опустился пред Ашелией.  
Услышав последние слова, девушка будто очнулась.  
\- Но Венат… - сказала она. - Венат тоже оккурия, такая же, как вы.  
\- Венат – отступница! – выдохнуло существо ей в лицо.  
Внезапно поднялся ветер. Аш отступила на шаг, прикрывая глаза рукой.  
Вокруг, словно ветром этим принесенные, появлялись оккурии – каждая напротив причудливого трона. И лишь один трон пустовал.  
\- Сила нефесайта дается лишь тому, кто избран нами, - заговорили все оккурии по очереди, передавая друг другу речь словно палку в эстафете. - Венат же открыла секрет нефесайтов людям, и те создали имитацию наших камней! Мы не можем позволить им использовать ложные нефесайты. Получив истинный камень, ты должна будешь уничтожить их всех, тем самым наказав.  
\- Уничтожить? – повторила Ашелия растерянно.  
И охнула. Призрак ее покойного мужа стоял перед ней.  
\- Вы говорите о том, что уничтожить всю империю? – все-таки выговорила Ашелия.  
\- Дети человеческие всегда управляли историей, словно безумцы, - заговорила оккурия. - В коротком диапазоне их жизней они формируют историю, чтобы достичь своих бессмысленных желаний, всегда приводящих лишь к краху. Мы, бессмертные оккурии, направляем этих невежественных детей человеческих. Если мы не накажем их вовремя, однажды Ивалис падет. Мы, бессмертные, должны обеспечить правильное течение истории. И должны наказывать тех, кто борется, нарушая это правильное течение. Принцесса, мы избрали тебя. Отомсти и сохрани свою страну. И исполни наше поручение, как святая, что избрана нами.  
Призрак Раслера взялся за рукоять меча.  
И словно завороженная, Ашелия протянула руки и коснулась рукояти. 

Меч тотчас потерял свою призрачную невесомость и со звоном ударился в пол острием. Все вокруг обрело реальность, и оккурии исчезли.  
\- Аш! – сказал Ваан, подбегая. - Что позволяют себе эти оккурии?  
\- Вы сделаете, как они сказали, и станете мстить? – спросила Фран.  
\- Что? – спросила Аш, не понимая.  
\- Мы могли только слышать голоса, - сказал Баш. - Возможно, они стремятся к тому, чтобы стать чем-то наподобие богов. Ваше Высочество, я против того, чтобы действовать по их указке. Полное истребление – это слишком даже для империи.  
\- Подождите, а как же доктор Сид? – вспомнила Пенело. - Он ведь собирался прийти сюда.  
\- Возможно, он опаздывает, - сказал Баш.  
\- Это мы опоздали понять, что он и не собирался являться сюда, - сказал Бальфир. - Вспомните, он еще в Драклоре внушал Аш желание получить камень. Вот почему он показал нам свой нефесайт и заговорил о Гирувегане. Он хотел подтолкнуть нас, хотел, чтобы Аш и оккурии встретились.  
\- Но если мы получим нефесайт, это будет проблемой для империи, - сказала Пенело.  
\- Наверное, он хочет увидеть столкновение нефесайтов. Такой ход мысли для него характерен.  
\- Я собираюсь искать Солнечный Кристалл, - сказала Ашелия.

И все пошли прочь, лишь Бальфир невесело оглядывал это место.  
\- История такова, какой делает ее человек, - пробормотал он.  
Ашелия оглянулась на него и остановилась.  
\- Это его слова, - сказал Бальфир, - У него точно не найдется терпения для истории, сотворенной оккуриями… Значит, все это время он говорил с Венат. Он вовсе не был сумасшедшим.

\---

Габрант обещал, но не сказать, чтобы сдержал свое обещание. Обрывки информации так или иначе попадали к нему, а складывать целое из случайных фрагментов он худо-бедно умел.  
Обмолвки Вэйна о том, что Форис Зект все еще работает на него, хватило, чтобы многие кусочки мозаики встали на свои места. Армия, которую собрал маркиз Ондор, его союз с Бальфонхеймом, его союз с Розаррией - все указывало на то, что Вэйн и впрямь желает решить эту проблему раз и навсегда. Какими методами - Габрант боялся даже думать.

Но не думать не получалось.  
Даже если б он наплевал на свою работу и снял наблюдение с принцессы из Далмаски, даже если ему было бы безразлично местонахождение брата, сын Сидольфуса Банансы все еще находился под защитой Девятого Бюро. О перемещениях "Страла" и о том, в какие контакты вступал его экипаж, донесения поступали постоянно, и получить их он мог слишком легко.  
Невероятная по масштабности интрига, в которой были задействованы и самые незначительные люди, и целые государства, и бессмертные существа, раскручивалась у него на глазах, подходя к своей кульминации.

Он обещал.  
Впрочем, даже не будь этого обещания, он не был уверен, что решился бы вмешаться.  
Идти против Вэйна он все так же не был готов.

 

Все эти дни Габрант жил в постоянном раздрае. Он боялся того, что, сведя воедино всех противников Аркадии на одном поле боя, Вэйн решится уничтожить их одним ударом.  
Это было бы чудовищно.  
И это обеспечило бы мир и спокойствие Аркадийской Империи на долгие годы вперед. Особенно если тот, кто будет ответственен за подобное преступление, и впрямь отречется от трона.

 

А между тем полно было работы, и Габрант засиживался допоздна за бумагами, а потом шел туда, где ночевал уже которую ночь подряд.  
И это тоже добавляло ему смятения.

Секса не было.  
Вэйн уставал, он уставал тоже. Они просто говорили о том, что не успели обсудить за день, и выражение «решать государственные дела через постель» обретало иное, до банальности смешное значение. Порой иного времени для каких-то вопросов попросту не находилось.  
Они всего лишь спали вместе.

Постепенно Габрант привыкал.  
К случайным прикосновениям, к чужому запаху, к тысячам мелочей, которые еще недавно выбивали его из колеи.  
Он стыдился себя. Немногим более трех лет ему оставалось до сорока, и ему казалось: со своими страхами он смешон и жалок. 

Его мучило и то, что всем вокруг было известно, где он проводит ночи. Скрыть это не удалось бы даже от дворцовых слуг, что уж говорить о его подчиненных.  
Габрант был воспитан в совсем иной среде, и это до сих пор давало о себе знать. И детство, и юность давно казались ему чем-то совершенно чужим, словно не с ним случившимся, а моральные запреты, когда-то вбитые в упрямого мальчишку, все так же довлели над ним.  
Он злился. На себя. На окружающих. На все на свете.

 

Но так или иначе, все подходило к своему завершению.  
Отречение Вэйна было не за горами. Они уже готовили почву для того, чтобы Ларсу приняли все – и аристократы, и простолюдины.  
Так или иначе, скоро все должно было измениться. 

И часто, просыпаясь среди ночи, Габрант видел, что Вэйн лежит с открытыми глазами и смотрит в темноту.  
О чем он думал? Что он видел в этой темноте?

\---

Накануне Ларса застал Габранта в братовой спальне.  
Вэйн, конечно, тотчас велел Ларсе выйти и впредь стучаться. Последние дни они с Вэйном и разговаривали только, взаимно обвиняя друг друга. Ларса сказал в ответ что-то дерзкое, уже и сам не помнил что, и ушел.  
Но то, что он увидел, до странности сильно отпечаталось в памяти.  
Габрант всегда казался ему молодым, Ларса еще помнил время, когда ландисийца в Девятом Бюро и в помине не было. Те, кто появился одновременно с ним, были молоды, и Ларса причислял к их поколению и Габранта, не задумываясь о реальном положении вещей. Габрант был светлоглазый, светловолосый – и не характерной для большинства жителей Валенсии пепельной светлостью, а совсем иначе. Пепельноволосые всегда выглядели старше своих лет, этот, златоволосый, будто птенец чокобо, казался куда моложе, чем был.  
Только сейчас Ларса отчетливо осознал, что Габрант был намного старше его брата. 

В одежде Габрант и впрямь казался молодым.  
Теперь Ларса узнал, что у главы Девятого Бюро жилистое сухощавое тело, бледная кожа и кошмарное количество уродливых рабских шрамов. Никаких призраков не слишком юного возраста не наблюдалось, но с первого взгляда ясно было, что это тело принадлежит человеку, уже немало прожившему. Стройный гибкий Вэйн рядом с ним казался совсем мальчиком.  
И эти шрамы!  
Ларса был шокирован. Все те смутные слухи, что долетали до него, вдруг обрели зримые доказательства: Габрант и впрямь бывший преступник. В те несколько минут, что Ларса находился в спальне брата, он смотрел на ландисийца во все глаза, полностью забыв о приличиях: этот человек преступник, он носил кандалы, его секли плетями. Габрант же, по обыкновению, смотрел чуть в сторону, он вообще редко смотрел прямо в глаза. 

Ларса оглянулся от двери: рука Вэйна поглаживала зашрамленную спину ландисийца. Будто успокаивая.  
Вэйн, насмешливый, резкий, всезнающий, в этот момент был совсем не похож на себя. 

Ларса вышел и остановился, пытаясь хоть как-то переварить увиденное и справиться с ним.  
Габрант всегда Ларсе нравился. Он казался надежным и спокойным, и отец Ларсы любил ландисийца и доверял ему. Габрант не был интриганом.  
Или Ларсе просто казалось, что не был.  
Он всегда производил впечатление человека очень строгих правил, как же он мог…  
А впрочем, Габранту было явно не по себе оттого, что его застигли в таком положении. 

Ох.  
Как же все это непросто.  
Говорили, он верен Императору, словно пес. Но вот, отец умер, и Габрант тотчас оказался в постели нового Императора. И это было так непохоже на ландисийца, так не вязалось с ним. Не мог же Вэйн заставить его? Или мог?  
Но Габрант выглядел таким невеселым, что осудить его не получалось.

И почти незаметно кололо сердце ревностью: как Вэйн смотрел на Габранта, как прикасался к нему – так бережно, с такой заботой.  
Когда-то он так же заботился о Ларсе, но эти времена прошли. Ларсу давно все считали взрослым. И Ларсе казалось: только к маленьким детям относятся так, только им положена и любовь, и забота, и внимание, а он уже вырос. Но вот же – Вэйн чуть ли не пылинки сдувает с этого Судьи-Магистра, а тот старше Вэйна почти на десять лет, он вообще старик, почти как отец.  
И с чего Вэйну вдруг любить его? 

А может, он и не любит. Может, он Габранту голову морочит. Шеф Девятого Бюро – фигура влиятельная, его поддержка очень важна. А Габрант раньше Вэйна никогда не поддерживал.

 

А позже, среди ночи, Ларса проснулся и долго лежал в темноте, а перед глазами у него стояло, как пальцы его брата медленно и ласково поглаживали худую спину, перечерченную некрасивыми шрамами. Ларсе показалось, он понял – или почувствовал. Он бы тоже хотел так – прикоснуться, провести рукой, услышать негромкий голос с характерным акцентом. Этот человек, живущий словно в корсете из правил и долженствований, не слишком добрый, ни капли не мягкий, довольно угрюмый - и уже такой на взгляд Ларсы немолодой - вдруг показался ему удивительно привлекательным.  
Это было совсем не то же самое, что он чувствовал в присутствии Пенело. Та смесь симпатии, ощущения своего превосходства и робкого детского желания была хорошей и правильной. То, что он чувствовал сейчас, правильным не было.  
Но оно было тихим, и странным, и вкрадчивым – как будто идешь по опавшим листьям, и горький сухой запах проникает прямо в душу, и вдруг понимаешь, как прекрасен этот стылый день, и голые ветви деревьев, перечертившие серое небо, и палая листва под ногами.

Ларса понял, что вряд ли это забудет.

Прободрствовав до самого утра, он понял и еще кое-что: он не хочет это забывать.  
Может, это чувство было неправильным и, наверное, даже нелепым, но оно было настоящим. 

Оно было таким же настоящим, как сам Габрант - не самый красивый, не такой уж успешный, не привлекающий ни молодостью, ни яркостью, ни лукавством.  
Просто живой человек.  
Не картинка, не идеальная выдумка, а просто человек.  
Не смотря на все темное, что таилось в нем, - человек хороший.

\---

\- Солнечный кристалл спит в башне посреди моря, - сказал Баш. - Что бы это могло значить?  
\- Что, если спросить Реддаса? - подал голос Ваан. - Он сказал, что выберет какую-то другую дорогу.  
\- Я не собираюсь доверять ему, - сказал Бальфир.  
\- Но почему? Вы оба небесные пираты, так почему вы не пытаетесь ужиться?  
\- С каких это пор ты стал тем, кто может меня поучать? - бросил Бальфир парнишке.  
Баш лишь внимательно наблюдал за ними. В этот миг он как никогда был похож на своего брата, и Бальфир злился на него за это.  
Злость не имела смысла, но она была.

\---

С братом он увиделся только глубоким вечером, когда за окнами повисла уже непроглядная тьма.  
Доктор Сид, который теперь, казалось, находился при Вэйне неотлучно, даже и не подумал выйти из императорского кабинета. Лишь отошел к окну, но даже не подумал оставить их вдвоем.  
Ларсу это ужасно злило.  
Но потом пришел еще и Габрант и остановился поодаль, на ковровой дорожке, ведущей к письменному столу и трону за ним. Привычное место для Судей-Магистров.  
И в его присутствии Ларса почувствовал себя уверенней.  
И ему хотелось - очень хотелось, чтобы Габрант услышал его претензии к Вэйну.  
Не смотря на ту дикую историю с убийством короля Раминаса, Ларса все так же считал ландисийца человеком чести. Ему казалось, выслушав все, Габрант обязательно его поддержит.

\- Мы должны заключить перемирие с королевой Аш и восстановить независимость Далмаски. Это единственная возможность избежать всеобщей войны, - сказал Ларса яростно.  
Брат не смотрел на него. Сидел, чуть сжав подлокотники трона, и смотрел то ли на Габранта, то ли на что-то в воздухе.  
\- В глубине своего сердца она тоже хочет этой войны. Хочет отомстить нашей стране.  
\- Я не думаю, что это так. Леди Аш не такой человек.  
\- Ты еще наивен, - сказал Вэйн.  
Он казался усталым, и это злило Ларсу еще больше.  
\- Почему ты так считаешь! - воскликнул Ларса.  
\- Хорошо, тогда... Габрант, я хотел бы, чтобы вы проверили это для меня - хочет ли Аш мира... или войны. Я достаточно доверяю вам, чтобы положиться на ваше мнение.  
\- И если она хочет отомстить, я должен убить ее, - сказал Габрант. - Вы хотите именно этого?  
Ларса взглянул на него светло.  
\- Я верю в нее, - сказал мальчик. - Более того... Габрант, я хотел бы, чтобы вы сделали это, потому что я тоже полагаюсь на ваше мнение.  
Габрант чуть поклонился и ушел.  
И Ларса, взглянув на брата, пошел вслед за Судьей.

 

\- Твой младший брат все еще такой невинный, - сказал Сид, оборачиваясь от окна.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы он мог оставаться таким.  
О чем Вэйн думал, говоря это?  
О себе? О собственном детстве?  
«Ах, мальчик, порой оптимизма в тебе нет ни на гил».  
Сидольфус чуть склонил голову набок:  
\- Что такое, Венат? О, так они заглотили наживку. Так быстро. Принцесса получила меч договора от оккурий.  
\- Так бессмертные боги избрали святую, призванную защитить границы, в которых они держат историю, - сказал Вэйн. - И ее рукой будут вырезаны новые нефесайты. 

Он встал неторопливо и, заложив руки за спину, отошел к окну.  
Сидольфус смотрел на него.  
Друг, соратник, ученик - и почти сын.  
Тяжелый камзол с нашитой броней не слишком скрывал юношескую стройность фигуры. Волна густых волос ложилась на плечи. Властный, язвительный, хмурый, он так отличался от родных сыновей Сидольфуса.  
Но, в отличие от них, этим мальчиком можно было гордиться. 

\- Аа... - сказал Сид пренебрежительно. - Камни оккурий... Сырая энергия, которой почти невозможно управлять. Всего лишь материал для экспериментов, не более того.  
\- Мы завоевали две страны, чтобы получить эти камни, - сказал Вэйн.  
Угрюмости, что слышалась в его голосе, хватило бы на десятерых.  
Сид улыбнулся.  
\- Ах да, и я очень благодарен тебе за это. Именно поэтому мы и смогли успешно завершить работу над искусственным нефесайтом. Истинное оружие, выше которого нет. Не так ли, Венат? Я довольно неплохой студент, ведь правда?  
Она появилась, одновременно говоря странным своим, резонирующим своим голосом:  
\- Я всего лишь указала направление. Успешное создание нефесайта стало возможным только благодаря мощи вашего человеческого разума. Это изумляет. Всего за шесть лет вы оба совершили невозможное.  
\- Жизнь слишком коротка для нас, - откликнулся Сидольфус. - Мы не можем тратить время подобно твоим бессмертным сородичам.  
\- Да, мы должны были форсировать события, иначе ничего бы не вышло, - сказал Вэйн.  
\- Твоя работа только началась, - сказал Сидольфус. - Ты должен вернуть власть над историей из рук оккурий, играющих в богов. Вернуть в человеческие руки.  
\- Да, - сказала Венат. - Запершись в Гирувегане и много лет не выходя оттуда, король Герун больше не обладает достаточными знаниями о мире, чтобы писать его историю. Вот почему я ставлю на твой успех, Вэйн. Ради того, чтобы мы могли развиваться дальше, чтобы началась новая эпоха.  
Вэйн стоял к ним спиной и смотрел во тьму за окном.  
\- Я не имею права на неудачу, - сказал он глухо. 

Закрыл глаза.  
"Эта роль слишком велика для меня", - так и просилось с языка, но он промолчал.  
Говорить это он тоже не имел права. 

\---

\- ...Одна из наших команд потерпела крушение возле водопада Ридорана, - продолжал говорить Реддас. - Неожиданно все двигатели вдруг остановились... Похоже, причина в скоплении миста. Это место - Ягд, для воздушных судов там передвижение почти невозможно... Расскажите о вашем визите в Гирувеган. Я могу лишь догадываться о результате, но... слова Сида оказались ложью, не так ли?  
\- Да, - сказала Аш, - но мы узнали кое-что и об истинном положении вещей. Возможно, мы знаем, чего он действительно хотел.  
\- Так, значит, нефесайты – всего лишь частицы? – сказал Реддас. - Я немногое знаю об оккуриях, но эти камни создают слишком много проблем.  
\- Если мы используем Меч Короля, чтобы уничтожить Солнечный Кристалл, никаких новых камней уже не будет, - сказала Фран. - И если этот Кристалл – действительно источник мощи всех нефесайтов, тогда другие Осколки тоже станут бесполезны. Хотя, возможно, это не коснется искусственно созданных нефесайтов.  
\- Может, стоит пойти другим путем? – сказал Бальфир. - Можно использовать меч договора, чтобы вырезать новые камни, и с их помощью бороться с искусственными нефесайтами.  
\- Я не прощу никому даже мысли о получении этих камней, - сказал Реддас резко. - Нам нужно полностью освободиться от них.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Ваан, - но сначала нам нужно найти Солнечный Кристалл. В башне посреди моря… Что это может значить?  
\- Отличный вопрос, малыш, - сказал Реддас. - Об этом было в бумагах Сида, которые я успел просмотреть в Драклоре. Фарос, маяк у водопада Ридоран в море Нальдоа. Вот почему я послал команду туда, но они потерпели бедствие.  
\- Это и впрямь знак, - сказал Баш. - Двигатели отказали из-за густого скопления миста. Это – наилучшее доказательство, которое мы имеем на данный момент.  
\- Да, - сказал Бальфир, - но это Ягд, мы не можем лететь туда.  
\- Попробуйте этот камень, - сказал Реддас. - С его помощью можно летать и в Ягде.  
\- Это одна из тех вещей, что ты украл в Драклоре? – сказал Бальфир. - Почему ты сам не используешь его?  
\- Мое судно сделано в Буджербе, конструкция у него совсем не та, а на «Страл» этот камень установить можно.  
«Ведь «Страл» сделан в Империи, более того - ты умыкнул свое судно прямо из Драклора. В конструкции твоего судна много что предусмотрено... Бальфир»  
\- Принцесса Аш, вы не будете против, если я пойду с вами?  
\- Я не возражаю, - сказала она, - но скажите мне, зачем вам это?  
\- Набудис, - ответил он коротко.  
\- Это… это был ваш родной город?  
\- Нет, - сказал Реддас. - Это всего лишь место, которое я не могу забыть.

\---

Два года назад это было.  
Два года назад.

Тогда ему было чуть больше тридцати.  
Впрочем, ему и сейчас было немногим больше тридцати - хоть и выглядел он куда старше. 

Два года назад...  
Он не собирался возвращаться. С развалин Набудиса - нет. Осознание собственной вины почти свело его с ума. 

Вэйн сам отыскал его. У него всегда были свои способы получения информации - может быть, оккурия помогала ему в этом, Форис не знал. Он вообще мало знал об этом странном существе.  
Он работал на Вэйна и только на него.  
Когда-то работал - и не думал, что будет работать снова.

Вэйн всегда имел над ним странную, почти колдовскую власть.  
Когда-то они были любовниками - давно, еще в юности, и совсем недолго. Вэйну тогда было шестнадцать или семнадцать, Форису – около двадцати. Принцу в те годы, вскоре после смерти братьев, приходилось совсем несладко. И казалось, отчаянно перебирая любовников, он ищет хоть кого-то, на кого смог бы опереться, кому смог бы доверять. И в какой-то мере он, наверное, стремился досадить всем, кто в политической гонке поставил на него. Развратники на аркадийском престоле случались, сам Грамис был не без греха, но мужеложцы – никогда.  
В те годы казалось, Вэйн Карудас Солидор живет на грани и вот-вот сорвется в какую-то личную бездонную пропасть. Ни политика, ни общественная мораль не имели к этой пропасти никакого отношения, а что имело – Форис не смог бы сформулировать и сейчас. 

Все это Форис разглядел далеко не сразу. Вэйн соблазнил его на каком-то празднике, и изрядно пьяный Зект пошел за принцем, повторяя про себя: почему бы и нет?  
Почему бы и нет?  
В те годы Вэйна легко можно было принять и за девушку. Ни нынешнего роста еще не было, ни нынешней ширины плеч, он был невысокий и тонкий, словно тростинка, и волосы его были куда длиннее, чем теперь. А между тем в бою ему уже тогда не было равных.  
Поначалу Форис сходил с ума. Еще совсем юный, Вэйн оказался невероятно искусным в постели. Мимолетное приключение, на которое Форис рассчитывал, неожиданно переросло в связь, длившуюся несколько месяцев. И только спустя какое-то время, когда Вэйн, никогда не склонный к особой откровенности, начал постепенно раскрываться перед ним, Форис осознал, насколько, в сущности, одинок этот насмешливый, бравирующий своей непохожестью на окружающих, отчаянно красивый мальчик.  
И насколько он стоит того, чтобы его любить, чтобы ему служить. 

До того Форис не спал с мужчинами. Не спал и после. Ни с кем из мужчин, кроме своего принца, которого он хотел видеть Императором.  
А после и Берган прошел тот же путь.  
В юности репутация Вэйна при аркадийском дворе была просто чудовищной. Всех, кто позже стал его политическими сторонниками, он пропустил через свою постель.  
Но это сработало на все сто. Не должно было, но сработало. Даже перестав быть его любовниками, они готовы были умирать во имя него. Будто он привораживал их всех – однажды и на всю жизнь. 

\---

\- Принцесса Аш, кажется, вы еще не приняли решение. Но я должен получить ответ прежде, чем мы придем туда, где находится кристалл.  
\- И если я решу взять нефесайт и отомстить с его помощью? – сказала Аш правителю Бальфонхейма.  
\- Тогда вы будете сожалеть об этом.

\---

Два года назад это было.

Если Вэйн и был шокирован его видом, то ничего не сказал. Зект усмехнулся: то, что Вэйн словно бы не обратил на это внимания, говорило о его эмоциях куда более красноречиво, чем любые слова.  
Зекту был тридцать один год. Выглядел же он как минимум на шестьдесят. К тому же после Набудиса он пил беспробудно, что тоже не добавляло ему очарования.  
\- Форис…  
\- Форис умер, - сказал Зект. - И вы опоздали на похороны, Ваше Высочество.  
Покачнулся, дыша перегаром, приобнял Солидора.  
\- Что? Выпьем за упокой? Хотя какой тут покой…  
Трудноуловимое, странное выражение лица было у Вэйна в этот момент.  
\- Что? – сказал он. - Жалеешь себя?  
\- Пошел ты…  
\- Да? А только что предлагал мне выпить. Ну, давай, наливай. Забьемся по углам – ты в один, я в другой, и будем дружно жалеть себя и упиваться чувством вины. Я виноват не меньше, чем ты. Мы погубили их, мы убили целый город. Пьянства тут мало. Покончить с собой мысли не было, а?  
\- Убирайся… - сказал Зект вяло.  
\- Значит, не было? А у меня была. Вот только знаешь что? Если я сдамся сейчас, то выйдет, что все эти люди погибли напрасно.  
\- А ты, сука, все смысл ищешь?..  
\- Выйдет, что погибли они из-за твоей небрежности и моей глупости. И только. Мы не имеем права сдаваться. Именно из-за их гибели мы не имеем права, ты слышишь? А впрочем, давай, спивайся, никчемность. Не способен отвечать за то, что натворил? Давай, пей, жалей себя.  
Оттолкнул Судью и ушел. 

Зекту понадобилось три дня, чтобы привести себя в порядок и добраться до Аркадиса. Меньше всего он хотел возвращаться в этот город, скуля, словно побитая собачонка, но деваться было некуда.  
Вэйн все-таки согласился увидеться с ним еще раз. Зект не ожидал этого. Думал, что придется долго добиваться встречи.  
\- Я не вернусь, - сказал он Вэйну. - Форис Зект умер, и с этим ничего не поделать. Но может быть… я смогу чем-то… помочь?  
\- Я буду только рад. Вокруг меня не так много людей, на которых я могу положиться.  
Вэйн все смотрел на него – так смотрел. Зект усмехнулся через силу:  
\- Что? «С войны я вернулся с головою, седою как снег»? Помнишь эту дурацкую песню? Хотя откуда тебе помнить, ты тогда был еще маленьким.  
\- Ландисийская кампания, - сказал Вэйн, - я помню. Мне было восемь.  
\- У меня там брат погиб.  
Вэйн кивнул едва заметно. Это он знал.  
\- У Сида ведь тоже, да?  
\- Да, - сказал Вэйн, - оба старших сына. Габранта он ненавидит просто. Говорит, его акцент ему режет слух.  
\- Ну, он ведь воевал тогда. Габрант, я имею в виду. Кроме того, голос твоего уголовника многим режет слух, и этим многим плевать на то, ландисиец парень или нет.  
\- Да, - усмехнулся Вэйн. - Это точно.  
\- Ну, так что, дружище? У тебя есть план?  
\- Только наметки. Рано или поздно мы выведем принцессу на оккурий, но поработать придется изрядно.  
\- Поработаем, - сказал человек без имени. - Поработаем. Я угробил слишком много народа. Я должен хоть в какой-то мере искупить свою вину.  
\- Не ты один.

\---

\- Так это и есть Солнечный Кристалл, - сказал Реддас.  
\- Рейсволл отрезал от него камни... и получил силу, - проговорила Ашелия, завороженная.  
\- Но ты собиралась уничтожить его, правда?  
\- Следи за своим языком, - огрызнулась она.  
И обмерла. Призрак покойного мужа снова пришел к ней.  
\- Раслер...  
Она смотрела, смотрела, смотрела. Так много времени прошло. Сколько всего случилось. Она почти забыла, каким он был, как звучал его голос, каким было прикосновение его рук. - Раслер... Чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я... уничтожила империю с помощью нефесайта? Ты хочешь уничтожить их? Я должна выбрать месть? Я...

И резкий, резонирующий от шлема голос зазвучал вдруг, словно некий темный дух пришел искушать ее.  
\- Почему вы колеблетесь? Орудие вашей мести - перед вами. Отомстите за смерть своего отца!  
Выход его был удивительно театрален. На фоне темного неба, перечерченного всполохами молний, он и впрямь казался духом, ожившим символом недоброго аркадийского правосудия, подобные которому окончательно вытеснили прежних богов из умов и сердец аркадийцев.  
\- Вы!..  
\- Человек, который убил короля, здесь перед вами! Да... Это так просто! Возненавидьте меня! Возьмитесь за оружие! Боритесь, освободите свою ненависть!

Реддас смотрел на него, не веря своим глазами. Габрант, что, свихнулся? Столько страсти в голосе этого человека, обычно спокойного.  
Да что с ним?  
И когда Габрант был почти готов нанести удар, Реддас шагнул и блокировал своими мечами соединенный меч ландисийца.  
\- Был один Судья-Магистр, - сказал Реддас, тяжело дыша. - Этот человек сделал кое-что, чтобы получить Осколок Полудня, не понимая, что именно делает... и Набудис был полностью уничтожен. Это был эксперимент Сида, человека, который хотел узнать мощность нефесайтов. Два года прошло с тех пор, как тот человек поклялся, что уничтожит эту ужасающую силу. Два года прошло с тех пор, как он выбросил доспехи Судьи вместе со своим именем...  
\- Судья Зект!  
Казалось, ландисиец не верит.  
Вэйн узнал его, но Габрант - не Вэйн.

Неожиданно Реддас пожалел его. И кажется, впервые понял.  
Как было не понять - теперь он и сам был таким. Без имени, без прошлого, без возможности вернуться на родину. Если бы не Вэйн, что с ним было бы сейчас? Кем бы он был? Каким бы он был?  
Псы не от хорошей жизни становятся кусачими. И невозможно сделать ласковую собаку из озлобленного кусачего пса. Можно взять его в дом, кормить, гладить. Но если в руке, занесенной над его головой, ему почудится угроза...

\- Это все еще я, Габрант, - сказал Реддас. - Протяните вашу руку принцессе Аш. Вам нужно понять, что есть нечто, кроме мести и отчаяния. Есть те, кто любит вас... те, к кому я не могу вернуться.  
\- Неважно, насколько много они значат, они тоже не смогут избежать расплаты за прошлое! Этот человек – живое доказательство! – Габрант смотрел на Аш, не на бывшего коллегу. - Пришло время отомстить, ведь вы клялись сделать это! Этого желают те, кто погиб!  
Она так долго хотела этого, страшилась и хотела. Ей казалось – этот аркадийский Судья прав. С такой болью и яростью он говорил, невозможно было так лгать, так играть. Ведь это брат Баша фон Ронсенберга. Их страну тоже завоевали.  
Баш не понимал этого. Он запомнил свою родину еще мирной. Он не видел ее в руинах.  
Ашелия так хотела отомстить – им всем, всем, кто допустил это!  
Но призрак, стоявший перед ней…  
О, она знала Раслера, если бы это был он, он осудил бы ее. Она всегда была склонна принимать жесткие решения, и он всегда осуждал ее, и она знала об этом.  
\- Раслер… Я знаю тебя, я знаю, ты не захотел бы этого. Тот Раслер, которого я знала… его больше нет.

И призрак вдруг заговорил, и голос этот был ей знаком. Это был голос вождя оккурий, говорившего с ней в Гирувегане.  
\- Ашелия Б'наргин Далмаска! Ты святая, избранная нами, чтобы использовать нефесайт и писать правильную историю.  
\- Я не святая! – крикнула она.

\- Аш… - сказал Ваан тихо.

\- В истории Далмаски нет упоминаний о том, что мы использовали Осколок Сумерек. Даже в тяжелые времена мы не полагались только на силу. Это и есть Далмаска, которую я хотела бы сохранить. Использовать камень сейчас - это предательство по отношению к ней. Я уничтожу Солнечный Кристалл и все нефесайты.  
\- Так вы говорите, что вам не нужна сила? – сказал Габрант, зло усмехаясь. - Как насчет того позора, что постигнет вас, когда ваша страна будет уничтожена? Как насчет ненависти погибших?  
\- Вы неправы, - сказал Ваан. - Ничего не изменится. Эта ненависть не исчезнет. Их нет здесь, чтобы увидеть, что происходит.  
\- Даже если у нас будет сила, прошлое не изменить, - сказала Ашелия. - Вот почему…  
\- Не имеющие силы не имеют и будущего, - сказал Габрант. - Они не могут защитить что-либо.  
\- Я буду тем, кто обеспечит защиту, - сказал вдруг Баш.  
\- Защитишь?! Ты?!  
Ненависти в этом восклицании хватило бы, чтобы заморозить все вокруг.  
\- Ты, который не смог защитить ни Ландис, ни Далмаску! Ты – живой позор! Независимо от того, как значительно будет то, что ты защищаешь, ты бросишь это в конце концов!

\---

Сидольфус не мог поверить. Этот ландисийский дурак все-таки слетел с катушек. Что он вытворяет, Венат!  
\- Вэйн считает, что в нем две личности.  
\- Что?  
\- Часть этого хьюма все еще бунтует против Аркадии.  
\- И Вэйн послал его сюда!  
Впору было хвататься за голову. 

\---

В схватке Габранту досталось изрядно. Их было много, он один, а стараясь никого не ранить, он неминуемо открывался сам.  
Он уже едва держался на ногах.  
И он был зол.  
Так зол, как никогда в жизни. 

Вэйн просил верить ему, но верить с каждым днем становилось все труднее. 

Вот они стояли перед ним – дезертир, бежавший от войны, мальчишка из хорошей семьи, который предпочел воровскую романтику банальной порядочности, его напарница, поступившая точно так же, человек, погубивший целый город и ускользнувший от ответственности, и принцесса, променявшая возможность защитить свой народ на красивые фразы о мире и прощении. Парнишка и девчонка из трущоб Рабанастра были в этой компании самыми порядочными людьми.  
И никого из этих преступников он не мог наказать. Им место было в тюрьме, но они были на воле, и Вэйн запретил их трогать. 

\- Что? – сказал он брату, тяжело дыша и кое-как поднимая мечи, - Ты тоже не считаешь себя обязанным отомстить?  
\---

\- Ларса верит ему, - сказала мятежная оккурия.  
\- После этого цирка Ларса ему верить уже не будет. Надо прекратить это немедленно!  
И они появились из небытия.

\- Довольно! – сказал доктор Сид, отталкивая Судью пренебрежительно. - Вам давно пора остановиться. Не думаю, что вы понимаете даже, что натворили. Когда вы подняли меч на принцессу, вы предали его. И доверие Ларсы вы утратили. Вы не достойны быть ни щитом его, ни мечом. Уходите в отставку и исчезайте!  
Габрант стискивал рукоять меча. Он почти не владел собой, ярость застилала ему глаза.  
Этот человек…  
Это ведь он втравил Вэйна во все…

Никаких мыслей, никаких обвинений - только ярость.  
Габрант бросился на ученого, а тот – улыбнулся насмешливо и лукаво. Он тоже давно этого ждал.  
Он чуть отступил в сторону, и за плечом его возникла Венат.

\- Габрант! – Баш сам не ожидал, что крикнет.  
Даже сейчас он не назвал Ноа по имени, он даже мысленно почти не называл его так. Урок, преподанный ему в Налбине, оказался усвоен слишком хорошо.  
Ноа умер. Габрант был его призраком.  
Но сейчас и призраку его брата грозила опасность. И Баш пытался предостеречь.  
Не успел.

Оккурия отшвырнула человека, словно пушинку. Он ударился о стену – на высоте по крайней мере двух или трех метров. И сполз к ее подножью грудой бессмысленных доспехов.  
Похоже было, что он уже мертв.

\---  
Она поняла, что вряд ли сможет рассказать об этом Вэйну. И что Сидольфус не расскажет об этом тоже.  
Хьюм был еще жив, но внутри у него многое сломалось. Он тяжело, хрипло дышал. Сознание его будто плыло в тумане, он еще слышал, что происходит вокруг, хоть и не видел, зрение его не фокусировалось. Слышал, но уже не понимал.  
Сидольфус не любил этого хьюма.  
Вэйн любил.  
Насколько она знала хьюмов, у него немного было шансов уйти отсюда живым. Он и без того был полумертв, а здесь слишком многие не желали ему добра. Даже если делали вид, что не испытывают ненависти, испытывали ее все равно. 

В хьюмах ее всегда поражала эта способность жить, когда все вокруг желают тебе смерти. 

Она потянулась к нему мысленно, заглянула в его разум. Там был Вэйн. Там было столько желания – и недоверия, привязанности – и злости, что Венат сочла: пусть умирает. Сидольфус прав – этот хьюм опасен и прежде всего тем, что сам не знает, чего хочет. Он может погубить Вэйна и решить, что все это к лучшему. 

\---

\- Так ты все еще бегаешь на поводке у этой Венат? – сказал Бальфир.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? Мы родственные души. Оккурии своей силой усмиряют людей, но вы преуспели в том, чтобы уклониться от их влияния. Для того, чтобы завоевать право управлять историей, люди должны отвернуться от этих камней.  
\- Вы лишили Далмаску свободы ради того, чтобы получить нефесайт! – закричала Ашелия. - Я не поверю вам снова! Я уничтожу Солнечный кристалл!  
\- Да, уничтожьте его, и вы поставите последнюю печать на этом деле! Но не используйте меч, что дали вам оккурии. Нет, иначе мист просто исчезнет. Лучше мы пустим его в дело. Давай сделаем это, Венат! Нефесайты! Солнечный Кристалл! Отдайте весь накопленный мист, и весь он будет поглощен «Бахамутом»!.. Смотрите! Этот свет является знаком! Это конец власти оккурий, история возращается в человеческие руки!  
\- Ты собираешься использовать искусственные камни здесь, в этом месте? – сказал Бальфир. - Ты всего лишь хотел сымитировать камни оккурий и стать новым богом?  
\- Почему бы и не использовать состояние бога как очередную ступень в своем развитии?  
Сид смеялся. И говорил что-то еще.  
Точно так же как всегда - он издевался, насмешничал, и так хотелось убить его. Убить.

И был бой. И они сражались - все вместе против него и против магических созданий, что он призывал.  
А потом Сид упал.  
И Бальфир будто очнулся. 

Кинулся было к отцу, но оккурия появилась, закрывая ему путь. Он отступил.  
\- Ничего, Венат, пропусти его... - сказал ученый. - Я ухожу. Эти шесть прошедших лет... они были действительно занимательным.  
\- Я тоже благодарна тебе, - сказала оккурия.  
Ах, не будь этих двух хьюмов, разве ее бунт был бы возможен?  
И они были прекрасны. Она искренне полюбила их. 

Бальфир опустился на колени рядом с отцом.  
\- Ты...  
\- Не делай такого мрачного лица, - сказал Сид, усмехаясь. - Ты умеешь только убегать, так беги отсюда.  
Бальфир на миг закрыл глаза.  
Когда он взглянул снова, тело его отца истаяло.

\- Фран?! - подала голос Пенело.  
\- Что-то происходит! Мист пылает!..  
Слишком много миста, слишком много энергии, виера не могла вынести этого.  
\- Кристалл пульсирует! Он взорвется! Вы должны уходить отсюда так быстро, как только можете.  
Бальфир кинулся к упавшей напарнице.  
\- Эй, Фран...  
\- Тебе надо бежать так быстро, как только ты можешь... - сказала она, едва дыша. - Бальфир, ты небесный пират, ты ведь очень быстрый, не так ли?  
\- Не оставляй меня, - сказал Бальфир, подхватывая ее на руки. - Не бросай меня, Фран. 

\- Аш, меч! - вспомнил Ваан. - Мы можем уничтожить Кристалл.  
\- Уходите отсюда немедленно! - сказал Реддас. - Все достигнет критической точки и начнет разрушаться. Тысячи лет это все было прочным, а затем... Я искуплю Набудиис.  
\- Реддас, ты не сможешь! - сказал Ваан.  
\- Не надо недооценивать Судей-Магистров.  
Он шел против миста, излучаемого Кристаллом, словно против ветра. И в последнем прыжке вонзил оба меча в сердцевину Кристалла.  
\- Реддас... - выговорил Ваан.

\---

\- Вэйн не сможет теперь использовать Осколок Сумерек, - сказал Баш, - у него больше нет этой козырной карты.  
\- Но есть другая, - сказал Аль-Сид, - мои осведомители подтвердили это. Небесная крепость «Бахамут» начала перемещаться вскоре после того, как пришел в движение мист возле Ридорана.  
\- Так вот в чем заключался план доктора Сида, - сказала Фран.  
\- Последнее, чем он сделал… Значит, именно я должен положить конец всему этому, - сказал Бальфир невесело.

Отвечают ли дети за грехи отцов – всегда спорный вопрос. Вслух все говорят «нет», но втайне думают – «да».  
Отвечаю ли я за твои грехи, отец мой?  
Тебе всегда было наплевать на меня. Ты печалился о моих братьях, а меня не замечал. Я должен был послужить тебе утешением и опорой, я все делал, как ты велел, пока, наконец, не понял, что все бесполезно. Как бы я ни был хорош, ты не заметишь. Как бы я ни был хорош, я всегда буду проигрывать в сравнении – с Вэйном.

\- Вэйн сам находится на «Бахамуте»? – спросила Ашелия.  
\- Да, - сказал Аль-Сид. - И он движется к Рабанастру. 

\---

В рубке управления воздушной крепости они стояли рядом и смотрели на то, как работает экипаж.  
Они были рядом, но не вместе.  
С каждым мигом Ларса все больше и больше злился на Вэйна. Ларса почти ненавидел его – эту силу и пасмурную властность, это замкнутое лицо и руки, заложенные за спину, горделивую осанку, все, все, каждую черту. 

\- Вот как, - сказал Вэйн негромко, обращаясь не к младшему брату, а к чему-то невидимому. - Так значит Сида… его собственный сын. Что ж, удивляться тут нечему…  
Но как же тяжело было услышать подобное известие. Сид мертв, и убил его родной сын.  
Вэйн так любил когда-то этого мальчика. И все эти года, охраняемый аркадийскими агентами, Ффамран шел к тому, чтобы погубить собственного отца.  
Что жизнь делает с людьми.

\- Цель – флагман армии мятежников.  
\- Подготовка орудий завершена. Показатели выровнены.  
\- Управляющие клапаны открыты. Нефесайт достиг максимального уровня.  
\- Проблем с буксировкой и вспомогательным оборудованием нет. 

 

Ларса слушал переговоры экипажа с возрастающим ужасом.  
\- Пожалуйста, останови это! Они сдадутся!  
Вэйн все так же не смотрел на него.  
\- Что ж, мы можем показать оккуриям, что верные им люди умирают, - сказал Вэйн. - Они ведь могут видеть нас из своего мира, не так ли, Венат?  
Оккурии, возложившие свои надежды на Ашелию Далмаску, должны были вмешаться рано или поздно. Выманить их на поле боя – это и было сейчас основной его задачей. 

\- Подготовка основной батареи завершена.  
\- Брат! – воскликнул Ларса.  
\- Огонь, - сказал Вэйн.

Венат держалась рядом. Молодой хьюм выглядел словно на собственных похоронах – такое хмурое и неживое было у него лицо. Смерть Сида для него стала изрядным ударом.  
Смерть Зекта тоже.  
О Габранте она так ничего и не сказала, успокаивая себя тем, что не видела его мертвым.  
Вэйну сейчас и без того было непросто, не стоило говорить ему.  
И Венат просто держалась поближе – насколько уж близко могли быть они, существующие в разных реальностях. Сидольфус всегда, думая о Вэйне, мысленно называл его мальчиком, и Венат, повторяя вслед за другом, называла Солидора так же.  
Мальчик был расстроен, мальчик очень устал. И так хотелось обнять и погладить его душу.  
Но было не до того.

Они готовились к последней битве.

Вот только не была она уверена, что у них будет время для этого после битвы. Что вообще будет что-то у них – после битвы. Сидольфус, питавший ее дружелюбием и любопытством, а Вэйна – поддержкой и принятием, умер. Друзья Вэйна умерли. Видно, им двоим пришла умирать тоже.  
Вэйн думал, что она останется жить (милый мальчик), что она будет жить – без них, но она-то знала, что не будет.

\- Но зачем… - выговорил Ларса после выстрела.  
\- Даже если бы эти мятежники сдались, нашлись бы другие. Я уничтожу их на глазах у всего Рабанастра, чтобы ни у кого не было больше мысли о бунте.  
\- Они только больше возненавидят тебя, брат.  
\- Даже если я помилую их сейчас, это будет лишь поводом для нового восстания.  
\- Это не так! – закричал Ларса, сжимая кулаки. - Я верю, что можем жить все вместе в мире. Ты неправ!  
И столько злобы было в его голосе, что Вэйн на миг закрыл глаза.  
\- Тогда поищи силу для того, чтобы исправить меня, - сказал он ровно. 

\- Корабли противника прямо по курсу.  
Вэйн шагнул к перилам, и все незанятые управлением офицеры обернулись к нему.  
\- Слушайте меня, - сказал Вэйн, и вроде бы негромкий голос его разнесся по залу управления. - Мы начинаем писать первую страницу нашей собственной истории. Исполните свой долг и уничтожьте мятежников. Ради того, чтобы существовала Аркадия!  
\- Ради Аркадии! – повторил хор голосов. 

Ларса ненавидел его, как никогда в своей жизни.

\---

К центру управления этой чудовищной воздушной крепости они продвигали медленно и осторожно. Снаружи шел бой.

Оставалось пройти всего ничего, когда их настиг неожиданный преследователь.  
Все оглянулись, услышав характерный звон доспехов, лишь Баш медлил до последнего. Но пришлось повернуться и ему.  
\- Так ты все еще жив, - сказал он тяжело в лицо брату.

Это казалось невозможным. Но все-таки он стоял перед ними – живым олицетворением опасности. Имея дело с аркадийскими Судьями, всегда приходилось напоминать себе, что это просто люди, всего лишь люди.

Так ты жив…  
\- Я - Судья-Магистр, - сказал Габрант, словно это могло объяснить, каким образом он выжил.  
Шагнул вперед и пошатнулся. Еле устоял на ногах.

Всего лишь человек.  
Израненный, едва живой и держащийся, похоже, на одной только злобе. 

\- Хотя на самом деле я бездомный пес, как и ты. И жизнь наказала меня, вынудив вилять хвостом перед теми, кто уничтожил мой дом.  
\- Не стоит себя мучить из-за этого, - сказал Баш.  
\- Да где тебе понять! – сказал Габрант резко. - Ты не стал защищать ни Ландис, ни Далмаску… ты полностью потерял себя.  
\- Есть что-то, что я защищаю сейчас, - сказал Баш. - Вот это все, то, что хотят уничтожить. Причина, по которой ты здесь, ведь похожа, ты ведь пришел, чтобы защитить Ларсу?  
\- Молчи! Я потерял все. Единственное, о чем я могу думать сейчас, это… - он едва держался на ногах и все-таки шел вперед, поднимая мечи. - Я не могу простить тебе, что ты бросил наш дом! Неважно, что ты там собрался защищать, ты все равно бросаешь все, как ты можешь так?!  
\- Если хочешь спросить с меня за это, я готов. Ведь я твой брат.

И начался бой.

Бергана в свое время они убили в первом же бою. А этого все так же не могли победить. И не сразу Баш начал понимать, что брат, кажется, щадит его. Щадит их всех. Никто из них так и не был ранен.  
Они отступили.  
Габрант с трудом выпрямился, начал поднимать мечи наизготовку – и уронил один. Левая, рабочая его рука была, похоже, сломана.

\- Что? – сказал Габрант хрипло. - С тебя довольно?  
\- Я никогда не хотел вражды с тобой, разве не так, вечно правый Ноа?  
Габрант вдруг рухнул на одно колено. Казалось, силы вдруг покинули его.  
\- Я больше не имею права на это имя, - выговорил он с усилием.  
Голова его была низко опущена.  
Баш смотрел на него сверху.  
\- Живи, - сказал он, - и ты заслужишь его снова.

"Ведь так всегда было, Ноа. Сколько бы ты ни ошибался, ты все равно остаешься правым. В отличие от меня".

\---

Никаких солдат, никакой охраны.  
Властитель огромной империи встретил их лишь в обществе своего маленького брата. 

\- Добро пожаловать на "Бахамут", - сказал Вэйн, словно говорил перед своими подданными. - Я приношу свои извинения за то, что не могу устроить вам подобающий прием, принцесса Аш.  
Он приложил руку к груди и слегка поклонился.  
Ашелия смотрела на него. Вот так, лицом к лицу, он вызывал у нее слишком много чувств одновременно.  
\- Я хочу задать вам один вопрос... - продолжал Вэйн. - В качестве кого вы явились сюда? Кто вы - мстительница? Или вы святая?  
Она опустила глаза. Он знал.  
Но тут же она взглянула на него прямо.  
\- Я - это всего лишь я... И я хочу быть свободной.  
Вэйн чуть усмехнулся.  
\- Я не могу возложить ответственность за страну на подобную женщину. Забудьте о Далмаске.  
Он встал в боевую позицию, и Ашелия отпрянула.  
\- Наблюдай внимательно, Ларса. Запомни, что ждет тех, кто думает править, не имея силы.  
\- Нет! - сказал Ларса. - Я... Я... Пусть у меня нет силы, я не буду просто наблюдать!  
Вэйн чуть повернул голову: мальчик стоял, обнажив свой меч.  
\- Как ты надежен, - сказал Вэйн язвительно. 

Габрант, лежавший палубой ниже, слышал.  
«Вот и все», - это единственно, о чем он мог думать.  
Это все-таки случилось, Ларса все-таки пошел против брата.

«Я не перенесу, если мои дети снова пойдут войной друг на друга…»  
«Сделайте это для меня…»

Шесть лет свободы.  
Нормальной жизни.  
Вернувшейся гордости.

Шесть лет.

Он вставал мучительно-тяжело, цепляясь за перила. Перед глазами все плыло.  
\- Лорд… Ларса… - выговорил хрипло, тяжело дыша, только чтобы заглушить голос, звучащий в памяти.  
«Сделайте это для меня, Габрант»

Но что он мог сделать?

\---

Казалось, Вэйн неуязвим. В рукопашную против вооруженных противников – а они даже не могли ранить его!  
Это не просто злило, это унижало.  
И ни разу, ни одного удара он не нанес – по Ларсе.

Но когда они отступили, у него вдруг вырвался приглушенный стон. Вэйн пошатнулся – и повалился навзничь.  
Они не понимали, что происходит, и лишь одному было все равно.  
\- Брат! – крикнул Ларса и кинулся к нему.  
\- Ларса, не надо! – вырвалось у Ваана.

Ларса будто наткнулся на какую-то невидимую стену, состоящую из энергии.  
И, как подкошенный, упал рядом с телом брата.

Что-то происходило, потоки миста стали видны уже невооруженным взглядом. Тело Вэйна вздрагивало в алых всполохах.  
Что-то происходило с ним, с Вэйном. Он не стонал, но слышно было, как он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы – словно от боли.  
И вдруг вспышка яркого света и ударная волна, взметнувшая ветер, заставили их отступить и прикрыть глаза. Вэйн закричал. А когда все кончилось, они увидели, что с ним стало.

Вместо стройного гибкого человека пред ними был почти нагой великан, чье тело попросту не вместилось в прежнюю одежду.  
И тело это источало мист. Знакомый симптом.  
\- Рукотворный нефесайт, - сказала Ашелия. 

\---

Лестница казалась бесконечной. Габрант пару раз останавливался, пережидая головокружение.  
Из полузабытья его вырвал вскрик Ларсы.  
\- Брат!  
Внутри все похолодело: Вэйн. Что-то с Вэйном.  
Он начал подниматься, цепляясь за перила. И тут же услышал многоголосое, встревоженное:  
\- Ларса!  
Будто удар под дых. 

«Вэйн, что ты наделал? Неужели ты его тронул…»  
Но крик Вэйна прогнал эту мысль. Так кричат от боли.

Габрант шел, с трудом переставляя ноги. Он должен был дойти. Одного ли спасать или другого, но братьев Солидоров нужно было остановить. Они же просто убьют друг друга. 

 

\- Рукотворный нефесайт! – донеслось до него.  
И странно искаженный голос Вэйна:  
\- Друг оставил мне эту силу.

Нефесайт.  
Снова.  
После Набудиса. После «Левиафана». Вэйн, что же ты творишь?

И где-то на окраине сознания притаилось тоскливое: «лучше бы я в тюрьме сдох». Только бессмысленно было об этом думать, да и не имел он на это права.  
Задолжал – плати.  
Габрант стиснул зубы и пошел. 

\---

Увидев то, что сталось с Вэйном, он испытал приступ неожиданной жалости. Это чудовищно измененное, огромное, бугрящееся мышцами тело в обрывках одежды, искаженное лицо с огрубевшими чертами – казалось, Вэйн оказался под властью чего-то, с чем не в силах совладать. Что это было – нефесайт? Оккурии? 

Под властью чего он был, когда уничтожил Набудис?  
Не лги себе.  
Это Вэйн.

Я ведь знаю его. Он на такое не способен.

Ты и брата своего знал, помнишь?  
Он на многое оказался способен: и на трусость, и на дезертирство, а особенно забывать у него хорошо получается. И ничего, горд собой и доволен – и даже не понимает, в чем ты обвиняешь его.

И вдруг он вспомнил Бергана.  
Последние месяцы перед смертью глава Второго Бюро, казалось, был тяжело болен - или слишком много пил. Он страшно изменился внешне.  
А Зект?  
Они оба были младше Габранта, но что-то изменило их, сильно изменило. И теперь он начал понимать, что. 

И на душе было пусто и страшно.

 

Существо, в которое превратился Вэйн, взглянуло на него.  
\- Габрант, - сказал ему гулкий, почти чужой голос. - Защищайте Ларсу. Это место скоро превратиться в ад.  
И непонятно было, издевается это существо или и впрямь не осознает, что бездыханный мальчик лежит у него за спиной. 

Ведь я в него верил, а выходит – я покрывал его. Я мог его остановить и не остановил.  
Я должен был остановить его…

Я должен…

Габрант взялся за меч. Смотрел он не на Вэйна, а на маленькую фигурку, лежащую на полу.  
\- Да, я буду защищать его.  
Чудовище повернулось к нему всем телом, словно не веря своим ушам.  
\- Ах ты, пес бродячий… ты жизнью за это заплатишь.  
\- С радостью, - вырвалось у Габранта. 

Он знал, что не имеет на это права, что должен защищать мальчика, должен исполнить все, что просил Лорд Грамис, должен не дать Вэйну и дальше творить невесть что. Но единственное, чего ему хотелось, так это просто сдохнуть.  
Бремя долгов оказалось слишком тяжелым. 

\---

Схватка была нелегкой. Даже все вместе против Вэйна они едва справлялись. Но все-таки он был уже ранен. 

Габрант увидел, что Ларса приходит в себя. Взглянув на сражающихся, мальчик подтянул поближе свой меч.  
Ему двенадцать лет. Если сейчас он хоть как-то будет участвовать в убийстве брата, насколько это скажется на нем? Как сильно это изувечит его душу?  
Но невозможно было сейчас встать между ними, невозможно было остановить их.  
Габрант мог сейчас сделать только одно.  
Он заклинанием раскалил клинок и бросился на Вэйна – умирать и убивать.

Вэйн не уклонился от удара. Меч прошил тело насквозь. И в какой-то момент они оказались связаны этим мечом. 

Еще несколько дней назад они лежали в одной постели, но сейчас было ясно, что ближе им уже не стать. Это было все, что им осталось.  
Вэйн был в ярости. Заряд магии, скользнувший по касательной, срезал часть судейского шлема. Габрант поднял голову и взглянул Вэйну в глаза.  
\- Даже у бродячих псов есть позвоночник.

Дурацкая ландисийская поговорка. 

Вэйн отшвырнул его с такой силой, что Габрант отлетел, словно кукла, и доспехи его, разлетаясь, зазвенели по полу.

Баш подошел к брату и, опустившись на колени рядом, приподнял его голову.  
\- Я оплатил свои долги, - сказал Габрант будто в бреду.

\- Я не прощу вам этого, Габрант!  
Вэйн закручивал созданные мистом летающие мечи и резко послал их в сторону ландисийцев.  
Крик Габрант слышал, но что происходило, уже не понимал. Звон оружия, голоса, вздохи.  
После забытья, длившегося минуту, не больше, он снова пришел в себя.

Вэйн.  
Он думал только о Вэйне.

Его не убили - Габрант это понял по лицу Баша.  
Вэйн еще жив.  
\- Скажи, Баш, - с трудом выговорил Габрант. - Разве он так уж плох?  
Баш смотрел вслед Вэйну, еле бредущему прочь. Оккурия не давала преследователям подойти к нему близко.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
Перевел взгляд на брата: глаза Ноа были закрыты. Казалось, он уже и не дышит.  
Баш осторожно опустил голову Ноа на пол. И пошел вслед беглецу, уже не думая ни о чем другом.  
Вэйн Солидор был загнан в ловушку. Никуда он не денется.

Шаги Баша затихли, и наступила смутная тишина, наполненная отдаленным гулом работающих двигателей.  
"Беги, Вэйн. Не дай себя убить".  
Потом тихие шаги приблизились к нему, и маленькая ладошка легла на лоб.  
Ларса. 

Хоть в чем-то Габрант преуспел. Если мальчик здесь, значит, в убийстве брата он участвовать не будет.

\---

Рана, что нанес ему Габрант, была фактически смертельной. Вэйн еще жил - за счет той силы, что давал ему нефесайт, но долго это не могло продолжаться.

Венат сказала, что приближаются оккурии.  
И он пошел прочь, еле переставляя ноги. Он знал, что ему в любом случае умирать, но не хотел, чтобы люди пострадали. Ни эти мятежные идиоты, ни аркадийские военные, находившиеся на «Бахамуте».  
Вэйн вышел на одну из посадочных площадок «Бахамута». Надеялся, что, убив его здесь, саму воздушную крепость оккурии не тронут.

Бунтовщики следовали за ним, держась на отдалении. Будто койоты, которые ждут, когда же умирающий в пустыне окончательно сдохнет.  
На воздухе ему показалось очень холодно – а впрочем, теперь было уже все равно. 

\- Венат, - сказал он, - Короля Династии из меня не вышло. Тебе придется найти еще кого-то, того, кто сможет справиться с этим лучше, чем я. Кто сможет воплотить эти замысли в жизнь.  
\- Но ведь все уже сделано, - сказала она, - Солнечный Кристалл разбит, и эпоха нефесайтов закончилась. Этому миру больше не нужны бессмертные. Я видела твой успех своими собственными глазами.  
Вэйн ждал, что она уйдет. Ее сородичи приближались, ей пора было бежать отсюда.  
\- Я не собираюсь покидать тебя. Мы пройдем этот путь вместе.  
«Умрем вместе».  
У Вэйна хватило сил улыбнуться.  
\- Думаю, по ту сторону Сид ждет нас. Мы должны рассказать ему о том, что началась новая эпоха.

\---

Вместе с Ларсой они сидели подле умирающего, и Баш не решался прямо смотреть в лицо брату. Перед глазами его все стояло то невероятное, что они убили совсем недавно. Баш был рад, что брат этого не видел. И сожалел тоже. Словами невозможно было описать то, что они видели и с чем сражались на посадочной площадке «Бахамута».  
Тот крылатый симбиоз человека, оккурии и деталей «Бахамута» был поистине прекрасен. И смертоносен, как многое прекрасное в этом мире. Уродство обыденно, оно не убивает. Красота же…

\- Баш, - сказал Габрант с явным трудом.  
Почему он еще жив, было непонятно. Баш кивнул едва заметно: говори.  
\- Я оставляю Ларсу под твоей защитой. Если Дом Солидор падет, империя погрузится в гражданскую войну.  
Ларса обеими руками взял руку Габранта и легонько сжал ее.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Баш.  
\- Лорд Ларса станет величайшим императором…

Баш смотрел на покрытое ссадинами лицо брата, а перед внутренним взором его стояло лицо совсем другое, наполовину затянутое прожилками золотого металла.  
Величайшим Ларса уже не будет, величайший только что умер. 

 

После, когда они остались одни, Габрант снова заговорил об этом.  
\- … империя не сможет существовать без монарха. Пожалуйста, присмотри за Ларсой вместо меня.

На миг стало обидно. Не верит. Все так же не верит.  
А впрочем, что я сделал, чтобы он верил мне?

\- Не беспокойся, Габрант. Он так же важен для меня, как Далмаска.  
\- Мне легче оттого, что ты это сказал. Я… сожалею, брат.  
Глаза его закрылись. Баш стиснул его руку.

Вот и все. Он снова остался один.


	2. Часть вторая

О том, что смертные сочли его мертвым, он узнал только пару месяцев спустя. Смертные решили, что победили его. Он смутно удивился их умению выдавать желаемое за действительное, а впрочем, быстро забыл об этом. У него теперь хватало иных забот.  
По большому счету жизнь его особо не изменилась. Он перестал быть человеком и приобрел свойства совершенно иной сущности, его жизнь текла по совершенно иным законам, но главное оставалось прежним: был он - и были они. Он был сам по себе, и стае это не нравилось. Он сражался с ними за право быть собой и самому устанавливать правила, а стая мечтала приструнить его и сделать таким же, как все.  
Поначалу ему приходилось совсем туго. Он еще не умел толком управляться со своей силой, и его били как мальчишку. В отличие от стаи, он не был бесплотен, и они скоро поняли, что в этом заключается их преимущество. И каждый раз ему приходилось подолгу отлеживаться в каких-то норах, ожидая, пока плоть его регенерирует.  
Плоть – наследие той его части, которая когда-то была хьюмом, - вообще доставляла ему много хлопот. Вечно ей было то больно, то голодно, то холодно, и он не переставал удивляться, насколько же хьюмы несовершенные, совсем не приспособленные к жизни существа. А ведь туда же – живут, суетятся, чего-то хотят.

Из всех убежищ, в которых он прятался, чаще всего он бывал в этом доме.  
Этот дом («усадьба, - подсказывала память, - загородное поместье», - он отмахивался) – этот дом давно был заброшен. Любому из хьюмов он показался бы мрачным и унылым местом, но его сюда тянуло, словно магнитом. Когда ему доставалось особенно сильно, он всегда укрывался здесь.  
Раньше здесь жили люди, от которых произошло его тепло.

Здесь можно было хоть немного согреться.

\---

После «Бахамута» Габрант почти месяц болтался между жизнью и смертью. Лучше ему не становилось.  
Баш отчего-то был уверен: это из-за того, что брат присутствовал при разрушении Санкриста.  
Врач же, выслушав историю его жизни, только развел руками:  
\- Ну, что вы хотите, Судья-Магистр? Вам почти сорок. В этом возрасте часто аукаются травмы и тяжелые условия юности.  
Габрант только безразлично пожал плечами.  
Ему было странно, что настойчивые расспросы врача вынудили его рассказать о своих тюремных злоключениях, а впрочем – его уже ничто не волновало.  
Он чувствовал себя мертвецом. 

Историю с Гирувеганом он вытряс из брата в первые же дни, и ему сейчас было тошно оттого, что он подозревал Вэйна. И горько было сознавать, что Вэйн так и не доверился ему.

Через месяц Габрант понял, что вряд ли поправится, даже проваляется тут год, и сбежал на работу. На душе было настолько пусто, что сил больше не было оставаться наедине с собой. Нужно было хоть чем-то разбавить эту пустоту.  
Заместитель встретил его с распростертыми объятьями.  
Баш пытался скандалить, но Габрант просто не стал слушать. Да и вообще – не получалось у него верить, что Баш всерьез о нем беспокоится.  
Виделась ему в этом изрядная доля лицемерия: они столько раз пытались друг друга убить, а теперь Баш трясется над ним, словно чокобо-наседка. С чего Башу вообще думать о нем?  
Сколько лет Баш о нем даже не вспоминал?

Но здоровья ему от работы особо не прибавилось. Чаще выходило так, что работал Габрант у себя в квартире, практически в постели, здесь же проводил совещания. На всех публичных мероприятиях его замещал Баш.  
Впрочем, только ради этого стоило слечь.  
У него не было особого желания общаться с Ларсой и уж тем более подстраиваться под него.  
Словно то, что произошло на «Бахамуте», развязало все узлы и освободило его от всех долгов. Он все так же готов был служить стране, которой присягал, и отдавать ей все силы, что остались. Но прогибаться под новую политику, вилять хвостом перед новым Императором – на это его уже не хватало.  
Пес, готовый лизать Солидорам руки, все-таки умер.  
Может быть, он был плохим псом, но худо-бедно Ларса жив, и Вэйн погиб не от руки младшего брата. 

Грамису он был обязан всем: жизнью, рассудком, свободой, положением. Вэйну он тоже был обязан многим – тем, чему не было названия.  
Но Ларса был всего лишь их родней. Хорошим умным мальчиком и только.  
Грамис и Вэйн любили Ларсу, и ему казалось, что он любит тоже. Но когда они умерли, своих чувств у него не осталось.

Когда Вэйн умер, у него вообще не осталось чувств.  
Только пустота.  
Ему порой казалось даже, что сам он и не умел чувствовать, и все, что он ощущал эти годы, принадлежало не ему…

Пес умер. Остался Судья-Магистр, который обязан был служить стране и ее правителю, но испытывать личную симпатию к Императору от него вовсе не требовалось. И никто не ждал от него этого.  
Если бы Ларса повел себя так же, как Вэйн, если б он сразу взял на поводок собаку, оставшуюся без хозяина…  
Но мальчик не видел в нем собаку, он видел высокопоставленного чиновника, верного трону.  
Ларса, в общем-то, особо и не знал его. 

И Габрант не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести, сыграв на желании мальчика быть для всех хорошим. Маленькой горной стране вернули независимость, Ларса лишал Аркадию одного из самых богатых месторождений магицита на Ивалисе, абсолютно не думая о последствиях.  
Габрант о последствиях думал.  
Но, кроме обязательств перед Аркадией, у него были обязательства и перед Ландисом. 

\---

Прошло несколько месяцев. Юный Император вновь вернул полномочия со-правления Сенату, некогда отмененные его братом. Основная линия новой политики постепенно стала всем ясна. Зрело недовольство среди военных. В народе любили Императора, но не слишком в него верили: говорили о том, что ребенок на троне – это все-таки ребенок, даже если он Солидор, что созыв Сената – свидетельство его беспомощности. Впрочем, Девятое Бюро старалось упрочить репутацию Императора, как могло.  
Но Габранту тошно было в Аркадисе. 

В одной квартире с Башем становилось и вовсе невыносимо.  
Его готовности прощать и понимать надолго не хватило: Баш раздражал его уже тем, что был где-то рядом. Или тем, что вообще был.  
Габрант и понимал, что злость его не имеет никакого смысла, и что Баш оказался здесь по его просьбе, но сдерживаемая горечь будто разъедала его изнутри, готовая выплеснуться наружу.  
«Это так ты защищаешь свое нечто более важное, чем честь? Капитан королевской гвардии… Стоило попросить, сразу забыл о присяге, о стране, которую якобы готов был защищать».  
О том, что Баш может быть шпионом или скорее тем, кто должен контролировать политические пристрастия и решения Ларсы, Габрант, конечно же, думал. И версию эту Девятое Бюро отрабатывало всерьез. Доказательств не было, и вероятность была мала, но наблюдение с Баша не снимали и снимать не собирались. Лучше уж перебдеть, чем недобдеть.  
На самом деле, окажись Баш агентом Далмаски, Розаррии, всей этой «партии мира», Габрант не бесился бы так. Тогда он брата бы уважал.  
Он бы и рад был найти хоть что-то, но ничего не находилось. Баш просто искренне готов был служить Ларсе – точно так же, как до того был готов служить Далмаске, а до этого…  
Прошло двадцать лет, но Габрант так и не забыл. 

Зато Баш, похоже, обладал особой способностью забывать. 

Габрант всерьез боялся, что не сможет сдержаться, его ненависть иногда приобретала почти осязаемую форму. 

В городе у него был, собственно говоря, целый особняк, но жить в этом доме, в который его когда-то и на порог не пустили, он не собирался уж точно. Он и близко к этому дому подходить не хотел. Слишком хорошо он помнил, как стоял перед его закрытой дверью, и лил дождь, и мама умирала, и не было ничего, кроме беспросветного отчаяния. 

В один из дней он сорвался за город, взглянуть на заброшенное поместье, в котором, кажется, не жил уже и его дед. Баш набивался в сопровождающие: «Да куда ты поедешь, да ты едва ноги таскаешь», - но Габрант только зло отмахнулся.  
Ему хотелось сбежать подальше – от брата, от этого города, от этой жизни. 

Со здоровьем у него стало получше, но не сказать, чтобы очень. По этому поводу он не переживал, его не волновало, что ему придется доживать свой век полнейшей развалиной. Ему вообще жить не слишком хотелось.  
Если б он был способен на самоубийство, он не дотянул бы и до двадцати, задолго до того разбил бы себе башку об стену камеры. Теперь ему было почти тридцать семь, он занимал серьезную должность, он клялся служить этой стране и бежать от своих обязанностей не собирался.  
Он не хотел жить, но его желания никогда особого значения не имели. Даже когда уже не осталось причин для смирения, он все равно смирялся и потихоньку тянул свою лямку.

 

Поместье встретило его сумрачной тишиной.  
Обветшалый дом по самую крышу был увит диким плющом. Внутри оказалось мрачно и сыро.  
А Габранту неожиданно стало легче.  
Намного, намного легче. 

Он бродил по дому и будто оживал. Угрюмое это место отозвалось созвучием в его душе. Он всегда был человеком невеселым, и среди шумной деловитости Аркадиса ему часто бывало не по себе. На самом деле Девятое Бюро подходило ему куда больше, чем казалось многим: наблюдение исподтишка и тщательное сокрытие своих тайн давно стало частью его натуры. На службе он всегда чувствовал себя самим собой.  
Здесь – тоже.  
Ему казалось, этот дом ему родной.

Тот – дом своего детства, где он родился и рос, - Габрант давно не вспоминал. Заставил себя забыть еще в юности.  
Он был не оттуда родом. Его родиной были война, плен, умирающая мать, тюрьма, ненависть. У него не было ничего общего с мальчиком, который устраивал проказы на пару с братом-близнецом. 

Этот заброшенный особняк Габрант смог бы назвать – своим домом.  
Удивительное чувство. 

\---

Габрант вошел в очередную комнату и замер.  
На полу, посреди обломков мебели и непонятного мусора, свернувшись клубочком, спал человек.

Или скорее не совсем человек.  
Нагое тело его казалось зыбким, оно то прозрачнело и почти исчезало, то снова наливалось реальностью. 

Габрант смотрел, забыв, как дышать. 

Реальности там было не так уж и много. Его лорд похудел.  
И выглядел уставшим донельзя.  
Но…

Безумные рассказы Баша и его приятелей, похоже, все-таки были правдой.  
Вэйн Солидор больше не был человеком.  
Он был – чудовищем?

Габрант сделал шаг, другой, стараясь ступать неслышно.  
Опустился на колени рядом со спящим, стянул с себя куртку и осторожно укрыл свое чудовище.  
Сам того не замечая, он улыбался. 

Он даже не знал толком, кто перед ним: Вэйн? Венат? нечто среднее? Кем бы оно ни было, оно замерзло и устало. И вряд ли ело досыта все эти месяцы. И кажется, даже не знало, что хоть иногда надо расчесывать волосы.  
На Вэйна Солидора оно если и походило, то очень отдаленно.

Но это был – его хозяин.  
Чудовище – это превосходная степень от слова чудо, и его хозяин был им, огромным, невероятным чудом.  
Его хозяин был жив.

Дрогнули темные ресницы. Ландисиец замер.  
Чудовище посмотрело на него, моргнуло растеряно. И вдруг расцвело ласковой, радостной улыбкой – Вэйн на его памяти никогда так не улыбался.  
\- Я тебя знаю, - сказало чудо удивленно.  
\- Да, мой лорд, - ответил Габрант почти шепотом.  
\- Тебя зовут Ноа.  
И Габрант не нашелся, что возразить.  
\- У тебя нет еды? – продолжало оно, все так же улыбаясь. Интонации у него были странные, будто детские.  
Габрант качнул головой. Баш пытался ему навязать с собой в дорогу хоть что-то, но он не взял. Он вообще мало ел последние месяцы и, в основном, через силу.

А чудовище потянулось к нему.  
В первый миг Габрант был искренне уверен, что за отсутствием другой еды чудо решило перекусить одним ландисийским дураком. Впрочем, он даже не попытался отстраниться. Надо же было его хозяину хоть что-то есть.

Но вместо этого холодные руки обхватили его голову, и чудо приникло губами к его губам. 

\- Люблю тебя, - сказало чудовище, - Я еще приду. Потом. Принеси еды.  
Коснулось его губ напоследок и истаяло в воздухе.

\---

С чего он решил, что тепло стало холодным?  
Оно было теплым, таким теплым, что за пару минут он согрелся на много месяцев вперед. 

Теплу он солгал. Он не собирался возвращаться в этот дом.  
За ним все так же шла охота, и он боялся, что, если стая прознает про его тепло, теплу причинят вред.

Тепло не было бессмертным.  
Оно могло умереть.  
Его могли заставить страдать. 

Он любил свое тепло и беспокоился о нем, но вернуться ему все-таки пришлось.

Так сильно ему доставалось разве что на «Бахамуте». Пока он, наивный дурачок, пытался еще защитить свой флот, прикрыть смертных, бестолково суетящихся внизу, невидимые противники просто рвали его в клочья.  
Тогда он думал, что умрет.  
Сейчас он понимал, что раны его все равно заживут рано или поздно. Но он так измучился и ослаб, ему было так больно, что просто сил не было отлеживаться в холоде. Он все-таки приполз в свое убежище и спрятался в уголке.  
Ему нужно было немножко погреться. 

Нелепая человеческая гордость все еще не угасла в нем, и он вовсе не хотел, чтобы тепло видело его таким жалким. И не хотел, чтобы оно пугалось или переживало, уж слишком оно было нервным, его глупенькое тепло.  
Поэтому он выбрал себе укромный уголок, куда уж точно никто не стал бы заглядывать, и свернулся там невидимым клубочком. Тепло лучилось на весь дом, будто маленькое солнце, и он грелся в этих жарких лучах, поворачиваясь то одним бочком, то другим, пока не заснул окончательно.  
Ему снилось тепло – злое, несчастное, забавное, милое тепло. Оно не умело быть добрым, и не умело жалеть, и прощать не умело тоже, и хьюмы боялись и не любили его. Оно умело быть верным и не думать о себе, и за это хьюмы не любили его еще больше. Непросто жилось на свете его теплу. 

Когда он проснулся, ему было уже гораздо лучше. Раны его еще не зажили, но он уже не чувствовал себя драной тряпкой, об которую вытерло ноги все население Ивалиса. Тепло обогрело и утешило его.  
Уходить не хотелось.  
Если бы он до сих пор был хьюмом, он ни за что не стал бы потакать своим желаниям и слабостям. Но человеческая жизнь для него была в прошлом, и он остался и казался себе кошкой, дремлющей на солнышке.

Выныривая ненадолго из своей дремоты, он мысленно исследовал дом. Все изменилось с тех пор, как он был тут последний раз. Тепло поселилось в доме и навело порядок. 

Милое тепло. 

Оно, кажется, работало. Шуршало какими-то бумагами у себя наверху – хорошее, уютное тепло. Хотелось пойти к нему и помурлыкать.  
Но он был сейчас слишком жалкой кошкой, тепло бы только расстроилось, глядя на него.  
Так что к теплу он не пошел. Вместо этого он тихонечко пробрался на кухню и украл еду.  
Еда была холодная, твердая, но очень питательная.  
Он съел всю похожую еду, какую отыскал, и кажется, немного раскидал другую, но почти не обратил на это внимания. Он так наелся, что его неудержимо клонило в сон. Пришлось искать подходящее место на кухне и быть невидимой кошкой прямо там. 

\---

В тот раз Габрант действительно испугался.  
Вся кухня была в кровавых следах, и по дому их тоже хватало. Он обыскал весь дом вдоль и поперек, но никого не нашел.  
Впрочем, у Вэйна были причины опасаться его.

То, что его лорд, оказавшись в беде, вообще пришел сюда, было признаком такого доверия, которого он вряд ли заслуживал после «Бахамута».

\---

Спал он долго, очень долго. Когда он проснулся, на столе его ждали какие-то скляночки и кастрюлька, укутанная в несколько полотенец.  
Это милое тепло позаботилось о нем, оставило ему еду и лекарство. Милое, заботливое, чудесное тепло.  
Он выпустил несколько щупалец, сгреб все со стола и утащил к себе. Кастрюлька оказалась еще горячей. Так вот для чего нужны были полотенца. Его тепло было просто умницей.  
Ел он жадно. Он и забыл, что еда вообще бывает горячей. Это было потрясающе. Он съел все и тщательно вылизал кастрюльку.  
Попробовав лекарство, он понял о еде еще кое-что. Еда была вкусной. Потому что лекарство уж точно вкусным не было, оно было скорее противным.  
Кастрюльку из-под вкусной еды он вернул на стол, а скляночки отправил гулять по полу. Они забавно звенели, а разбиваясь, рассыпались красивыми стеклянными брызгами. 

Тепло вбежало в кухню почти тотчас. Оно тревожилось.  
И отчего-то чувствовало себя очень виноватым. 

Он понял, что лучше ему уйти. Он не хотел мучить свое тепло и заставлять его переживать. Тепло было хорошее, оно заслужило право на спокойную жизнь.

\---

Прошло несколько дней, и, движимый любопытством, он все-таки заглянул к теплу в гости.  
Как оно тут поживает?

Он снова обнаружил еду и питье, приготовленные специально для него. Он не приходил, а тепло все равно оставляло ему еду – заботливое надежное тепло.  
Он был не так уж и голоден, в прошлый раз тепло хорошо накормило его, но все равно все съел. Еды было много, она была такая разная, интересная и вкусная.  
Горькое из скляночек он пить не стал, зато питье в кувшине ему понравилось. 

Потом он пошел посмотреть на тепло. Оно спало и хмурилось во сне. Хотелось разгладить печальную морщинку между бровей и отогнать невеселый сон, но он побоялся, что тогда тепло проснется.  
Теплу надо было поспать, оно устало. Глупенькое, оно пряталось в работу от своей тоски.

Он не понимал, почему тепло тоскует.  
Он специально не приходил, чтобы оно не мучилось, а оно все равно мучилось.  
Теперь он вспомнил, что тепло всегда грустило и мучилось, даже когда для этого не было никаких причин. С теплом всегда было очень сложно.

И хотя ему очень хотелось пристроиться под бок к теплу, он забрался в кресло, стоявшее поодаль от кровати. Оттуда он мог смотреть на тепло столько, сколько захочет.  
Печальный сон, казалось, испугался его присутствия и ушел. Теперь теплу снилось хорошее.  
Он был доволен. По крайней мере, он смог чем-то отплатить теплу за его доброту.

\---

Выглядело это так, словно в доме поселился проказливый домовой.  
Он то появлялся, то исчезал. Раскидывал книги в библиотеке, путал деловые бумаги, съедал все, что было для него приготовлено. Иногда приносил в дом растения и комья земли и раскладывал их повсюду. 

Казалось, его лорд утратил рассудок, но Габрант почему-то не слишком переживал по этому поводу. 

Он думал, что, скорее всего, это произошло под влиянием силы, обрушившейся на Вэйна. Его лорд был хьюмом, он был не подготовлен для обладания такой мощью.  
Тем более, что сила эта была за пределами человеческого понимания. 

Оккурии, конечно, не производили впечатления могущественных детей. Они скорее напоминали ему сенаторов Аркадии: вечная борьба за то, чтобы сохранить существующее положение вещей чуть подольше, а если нет – то хоть урвать себе кусочек власти чуть побольше. 

Но именно этой оккурии было всего несколько месяцев от роду. 

Всегда ли это существо понимало, что делает, легко ли ему было разобраться в окружающем мире?  
Вэйн Солидор был умнейшим человеком из всех, кого знал Габрант. Но могло статься и так, что человеческий разум и человеческий опыт ничего не значили для того, кем Вэйн стал, ничем не могли помочь ему.  
Наверное, оккурии воспринимают мир иначе.  
И этому существу пришлось учиться всему с нуля.

Габранту казалось, это скорее хороший знак – то, что оно балуется и шалит. По крайней мере, оно не измучено, не перепугано. Если оно балуется, значит, у него все хорошо.  
Ему казалось, что пусть уж лучше его лорд будет не в своем уме, но весел, доволен жизнью и хотя бы иногда сыт. Альтернатива ему не слишком нравилась.

\---

Он и старался уйти и не тревожить свое тепло, а все равно выходило так, что приходилось возвращаться к нему.  
За прошедшие месяцы стая пришла в себя после потери камней и решила, наконец, взяться за него всерьез.  
\---  
Казалось, через прихожую протащили что-то большое и грязное.  
Габрант пошел за следами грязи. Они привели его в библиотеку.  
Почти половину немаленького, в общем-то, помещения занимали огромные металлические конструкции, служившие крыльями тому, кто съежился у дальней стены.  
Габрант кинулся к нему. Перепрыгнул через металлические прутья, упал на колени перед существом, становящимся все более прозрачным. Выдохнул:  
\- Не убегай.  
Существо жалобно посмотрело на него.  
\- Грязная кошка, - сказало оно. - Плохая кошка, грязная, напачкала.  
\- Что?  
\- Не ругай кошку. Кошка замерзла.  
До Габранта, наконец, дошло, что существо имеет в виду себя.  
О нем легко было думать, как о Вэйне, пока оно оставалось невидимым. Но сейчас увидеть в этом странном, вконец одичавшем создании Вэйна ему не удавалось.  
Если что-то здесь от Вэйна было, то разве что тело - исхудавшее, грязное, до полусмерти избитое.  
От личности же не осталось ничего.  
Но это смешное создание, считавшее себя кошкой, почему-то Габранту нравилось.  
И тварей, что довели это существо до подобного состояния, он с удовольствием бы придушил - если б только мог.  
Существо, кажется, чувствовало, что он злится, но не понимало причин.  
\- Кошка не виновата, - сказало оно. - Кошка упала в болото. Ей сломали лапки, и она ползла, ползла, вся перепачкалась. Кошка только погреется и уйдет.  
\- Что ты, - сказал Габрант. - Тебе не надо уходить.  
Осторожно коснулся мокрых волос существа.  
\- Не бойся. Я тебя полечу. И накормлю.  
\- А ты меня погладишь?  
\- Конечно.  
Существо, наконец, стало достаточно реальным. Крылья его, напротив, были все менее и менее материальными, пока не истаяли окончательно.  
\- Грязная кошка. Слишком грязная, чтобы гладить.  
\- Ну что ты. Иди сюда. Давай-ка я тебя отнесу наверх.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Уложу в кровать.  
\- Разве кошки спят в кровати?  
\- Раненые и замерзшие кошки обязательно должны спать в кровати, - сказал Габрант.  
Он не был уверен, что дотащит существо на второй этаж. Оно было сильно истощено, но все-таки оно было выше Габранта. А он после Фароса и "Бахамута" едва ноги таскал.  
Но все-таки донес, правда, сам после этого едва не свалился.

Существо выпустило несколько металлических щупалец, с их помощью намотало на себя одеяло, оставив только маленькую щелочку, в которую выглянул любопытный глаз.  
\- Ты слабенький, - сказало существо, закончив его обозревать.  
Габрант все еще пытался отдышаться.  
\- Давай-ка тебя полечим, - сказал он.  
Лечиться существо отказалось. Оно хотело молочка.  
Магии у Габранта было всего ничего, но на пару исцеляющих заклятий его хватило. Осматривать свои раны существо не дало. Оно хотело молочка. Молочка!  
После того, как Габрант потаскал его на руках, существо, похоже, уверилось в том, что этот хьюм его не обидит. Оно немного согрелось, пришло в себя. И принялось капризничать.  
Впрочем, на тушеные овощи и мясо вместо пресловутого молочка оно согласилось. 

Габрант не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Ложку существо отвергло. Помощь тоже. Теперь сидело с перемазанной физиономией и отбивалось от попыток его умыть. Стукнуло одним из щупалец Габранта по носу.  
Хлынула кровь.  
Существо ойкнуло. Глаза у него были испуганные.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Габрант, запрокидывая голову. - Это ничего.  
\- Прости кошку. Кошка не хотела.  
\- Все в порядке.  
Существо стало тереться головой об его плечо.  
\- Прости. Прости. Кошка не хотела, кошка тебя любит.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - сказал Габрант.

Последний раз он говорил это матери. Может быть, она была единственной, кому он это говорил.  
И не думал, что кому-то еще когда-нибудь скажет. 

Это была не ложь. Не просто слова для того, чтобы глупенькое создание успокоилось.  
В этом существе достаточно было от Вэйна, чтобы любить его. И все то, что не имело к Вэйну никакого отношения, тоже было ему по душе.

Оно мяукало и ласкалось. И он гладил спутанные грязные волосы, худые плечи, спину с едва заживающими кровоподтеками.  
И злился.

Ему было наплевать на оккурий - по большому-то счету.  
Но эти сволочи - они ведь не убить пытались, они просто мучали этого малыша. 

\- Они не убивают, - сказало существо. - Они меня воспитывают. Они хотят, чтобы я не выделялся, был как все.

Проклятье...  
Был как все.  
Многие желали когда-то, чтобы Вэйн Солидор не выделялся и был как все. Очень многие.  
Почему они не оставят его в покое? 

\- Ты злишься? Почему ты злишься? Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы кошка была воспитанная?  
\- Нет, - сказал Габрант, - невоспитанная кошка мне нравится гораздо больше. Я злюсь на тех, кто тебя бил.  
\- Они не любят, когда на них злятся, - сказало существо.  
\- Мне наплевать.  
\- Наплевать, наплевать, наплевать, наплевать…  
\- Перестань.  
\- Наплевать.  
\- А я-то думал, у меня детей никогда не будет, - сказал Габрант.  
\- Ты совсем другой, - заявило существо.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты улыбаешься. Раньше ты не улыбался.  
\- А ты помнишь, что было раньше?  
\- Немножко, - сказало существо уклончиво. - А я твой деть? Ты тоже кошка?  
\- Я скорее собака.  
\- А у тебя хвоста нет.  
\- Вот такая я хреновая собака, - сказал Габрант.  
\- Ты хороший, - сказало существо, - А ты будешь спать на коврике?  
\- Могу и на коврике.  
\- Нет, ты спи со мной.  
Тон был обиженный – как будто ему уже отказали.  
\- Нам ведь будет тесно вдвоем.  
\- Не будет! Ну, пожалуйста…  
Пришлось сдаться.  
Габрант удивлялся, наблюдая за существом: он с трудом мог представить себе, чтобы Вэйн в детстве вел себя подобным образом, хныкал, капризничал. Если судить по Ларсе, детства Солидорам особо не доставалось. 

Расшалившееся создание, заключенное в тело взрослого мужчины, не так-то легко было утихомирить. Наконец, Габрант уговорил его лечь. Пошел было гасить свет, но, сделав пару шагов, вернулся.  
Еще недавно существо боялось даже пошевелить переломанными руками, а сейчас задумчиво расчесывало волосы пятерней.  
\- Тебе не больно, дружочек?  
Существо с любопытством взглянуло на него. Габрант не верил своим глазам: ни ссадин, ни кровоподтеков. Существо, сидевшее перед ним, было все таким же грязным, исхудавшим и жалким, но оно явно излечилось.  
\- Кошку не надо лечить, на кошке все само заживает. Как… как на собаке!  
«Если бы на собаке все заживало так быстро, милый»  
\- Спать? – сказало существо.  
\- Да, будем спать. Ложись.  
\- Спать, - сказало существо, - Спать, спать, спать.  
И забралось под одеяло с головой.  
\---  
Тепло было милым. Оно думало, что оно собачка. Поэтому он еще немного поиграл, воображая, что дом вокруг него – это огромная конура, куда добрый песик пустил непутевую глупую кошку. 

Потом тепло заснуло, и он подобрался поближе и обнял свое тепло руками и ногами, радуясь, что во сне оно никуда не убежит и не разозлится. Тепло слишком больно злилось, оно било своей злостью куда сильнее, чем мечами. И раны, что наносила его злость, заживали долго и тяжело.

Все было хорошо. Так хорошо, что даже подозрительно. Он был уверен, скоро что-нибудь случится.  
И пока была возможность, играл в кошку изо всех сил.

\---

Стая все-таки нашла его.  
Он рванулся прочь из дома, чтобы увести их подальше от тепла.  
Чтобы они не заметили...  
Чтобы оно, его тепло, глупенькое, храброе, не умеющие щадить себя, ничего не заметило тоже.  
Но далеко он убежать не успел.

Стая набросилась на него, словно пытаясь утолить голод. И скоро он перестал сражаться, лишь сжимался в комочек, пытаясь стать как можно меньше. Они рвали в клочья его плоть, они рвали его дух, и у него не хватало ни сил, ни умения, чтобы сопротивляться им. Хватало лишь упрямства терпеть и не сдаваться.  
Но ему хотелось стать маленьким, очень маленьким, таким, чтобы никто не обращал на него внимания, чтобы никому не приходило в голову видеть в нем угрозу. Он так устал от этой бесконечной травли. Он боялся, что однажды он все-таки не выдержит и - подчинится.  
Дух его кричал от боли, но сам он зажимал себе рот, чтобы даже слабого стона не вырвалось. Дом был слишком близко. Он боялся, что тепло услышит. 

И оно услышало - невесть как - или, быть может, почувствовало. Оно появилось вдруг, не просто теплое - обжигающее, пылающее, будто солнце. С мечами, абсолютно бесполезными против стаи, оно вломилось в их круг и начало раздавать удары. Их не ранили мечи.  
Но их ранила его ярость. Его тепло будто превратилось в сгусток ярящегося огня, страшный, прожигающий все на своем пути.  
Оно продержалось всего несколько мгновений против стаи. Оно ранило их, но и они ранили его. Впрочем, тепло и не надеялось их победить. Тепло только хотело защитить его, оно прорвалось сквозь стаю и, едва живое, истекающее кровью, упало на него сверху, закрывая своим телом.  
И оккурии били и клевали тепло и беззвучно кричали от ожогов, а жизнь уходила из тепла и скоро должна была уйти совсем.  
Но первыми ушли оккурии. Обожженные, израненные, они сбежали от этой злобной ненависти, осознав, что сквозь подобный заслон им не пробиться.  
Они с теплом остались одни.  
Сеялся дождик с небес. Тепло едва дышало.  
Он понял, что стая победила.

Когда его тепло умрет, он станет таким же, как они. Когда ничья любовь больше не будет питать и греть его, рано или поздно он тоже станет замерзшей изголодавшейся оккурией, готовой на все, лишь бы вытрясти из смертных то, что ему нужно. Прошло очень много лет с тех пор, как оккуриям возносили молитвы на всем Ивалисе. Неудивительно, что они хотели снова заставить хьюмов поклоняться себе. Без любви, без уважения, без симпатий слишком холодно и голодно было оккуриям.  
Шесть лет рядом с двумя хьюмами, считавшими ее другом, наверное, показались Венат полнокровней, чем вся ее бесконечная жизнь.

Венат...  
Он вспомнил.  
Как она это сделала? Она дала ему возможность жить. Она дала ему не просто силу, а всю себя целиком. Если б он мог, он отдал бы теплу все - если б он только мог!  
И вдруг он понял, что может. 

\---

Еще с воздуха Баш увидел окровавленное тело на дорожке, ведущей к дому. 

Ноа.

Сердце билось как сумасшедшее.  
Баш добежал и упал на колени.  
Не было никого вокруг, и следов борьбы не было тоже, только кровавое месиво вместо человека да два оплавленных, искореженных меча.  
Что произошло здесь?

И вовсе не сразу Баш понял, что его брат еще жив.

\---

Невидимый, он наблюдал, как хьюм уносит его тепло прочь.  
Это было хорошо.  
Лечить он не умел, а тепло надо было полечить, теплу было больно. 

Он почти отправился в небытие, отдавая теплу силу - и возможность жить, но хьюм помешал ему.  
И он не исчез.  
Тепло было живо, а он не исчез.  
Это было так неожиданно.

О его тепле было кому позаботиться. Но некому было позаботиться о нем самом. Ему нужно было где-то спрятаться и отлежаться, но он был так изранен и так много отдал своему теплу, что у него даже не было сил двинуться с места. Он так и остался один под дождем, сжавшись в комочек, и казался сам себе маленьким-маленьким, совсем маленьким - словно горошина в стручке.  
Маленькая невидимая горошина, промокшая, израненная, едва живая.

Прошло много дней и ночей, прежде чем он смог доползти до дома и укрыться там от дождя и холода. Теперь он казался себе не горошиной, а скорее новорожденным котенком, слепым, бестолковым, но все-таки живым.

В организме его тепла что-то разладилось, и оно больше не приходило. Оно спало и не просыпалось - где-то там, в городе с большими домами. И тогда он тоже решил поспать. 

От него так мало осталось, что он и впрямь был словно новорожденный. Сознание его было спутанно, он почти ничего не понимал в окружающей действительности. Казалось, заснуть и ни о чем не думать - это лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать.  
Про стаю он забыл. 

Впрочем, ему повезло. Стая на время тоже забыла о нем.  
Воспитание нахального юнца не стоило того, чтобы так рисковать собой. Хьюмы редко были способны на столь интенсивные чувства, кто мог предположить, что они нарвутся на такого? Но нарвавшись однажды, они решили, что проще будет подождать, чем так рисковать. Хьюмы недолговечны. Скоро он умрет, и мальчишка останется один. И уж тогда-то они за него возмутся. За такой ничтожный срок, как жизнь одного хьюма, юный преемник Венат не успеет ничему научиться. Это не так просто, как ему кажется.

Он все равно один. Никто ему не поможет. 

\---

Он очнулся в больнице. 

Врач сообщил, что он не приходил в себя несколько месяцев.  
Откуда-то появился встрепанный, чуть ли ни бегом прибежавший Баш. Кажется, он был искренне взволнован.  
Впрочем, Габранта это ничуть не тронуло.  
Он слушал этих двоих и мечтал сдохнуть.

Ничего не было.  
Все это он придумал, вымечтал, пока валялся в коме. Спрятался от совести в дурацкие фантазии.  
Он бы отдал все, лишь бы его лорд был жив. Но отдать было нечего, и даже его никчемная жизнь никому не была нужна. Те, кто был лучше его во много раз, умерли, а он все жил и жил.  
Кажется, каких только бед не случалось в его жизни, а ощущение полной безнадежности его накрыло только сейчас. 

Он ждал, чтобы эти двое ушли.  
Уж убить себя - это невеликая проблема.  
Убивать он худо-бедно умел.  
Может, это было единственным, что он вообще умел.

Но Баш не ушел. Так и сидел у его постели – весь день, а потом всю ночь. Когда он отлучался ненадолго, медсестры его подменяли.  
И еще он говорил. Не замолкая – Габрант был готов придушить его за одно только это. Рассказывал об очередном кризисе, о Судье Крыльев, обо всех проблемах, что валились на Ларсу изо дня в день, о положении дел в стране.  
На следующий день пришел заместитель Габранта и принес бумаги на подпись.  
Что бы ни происходило, кто бы ни умирал и ни сходил с ума, а жизнь продолжалась, и финансовая документация была тому ярким подтверждением. И Габрант смирился. Свое Бюро невесть на кого бросать все так же не хотелось. О том, чтобы бросить Аркадию…  
А он обещал когда-то Вэйну, что останется с Ларсой.  
Обещал и весь этот год пытался увильнуть от исполнения. Чем он лучше Баша в таком случае?

Похоже, нужно было жить дальше.

\---

Выйдя из больницы, Габрант поехал посмотреть, что там с домом. И Баш его, естественно, одного не отпустил.  
В доме оказался сущий кошмар. Казалось, здесь резвилась целая банда, поставившая своей целью обратить всю обстановку в хаос.  
Баш оглянулся на брата: Ноа был смертельно бледен.  
\- Зря мы сюда поехали, ты еще слишком слаб.  
Габрант едва сдержался, чтобы не вспылить: слушать о своей слабости ему уже надоело.  
\- Послушай, ты давай-ка посиди здесь, а я пока осмотрю дом.  
Если чего Габрант и хотел меньше всего, так это того, чтобы Баш бродил здесь в одиночку. Кто знает, что он может найти.  
Но сил и впрямь не было. Габрант кивнул устало и сел на подвернувшийся под руку стул. Похоже было, что если Баш что-то и обнаружит в этом доме, так это лишь доказательства безумия домовладельца.  
Но какой был смысл закрывать глаза на очевидное? Если он безумен, отрицанием и страхом этого не изменишь.

Баш ушел. Габрант сидел, сжав кулаки. Так страшно и так безнадежно ему не было и в худшие моменты его жизни.  
Ведь он сам, сам разгромил свой дом. Хорошо еще, если не сам себя ранил. Хотя и это вполне было возможно.

\---

Баш переходил из комнаты в комнату. Повсюду валялись какие-то ветки и комья земли. 

Что же здесь произошло?

Он пнул ближайшую кучу непонятного мусора. И куча вдруг рассыпалась на ветки, грязь и маленькой создание, которое заверещало и кинулось от него прочь.  
В первый миг ему показалось, что это крыса. 

\- Ты что творишь? – донесся до него голос брата.  
Габрант вошел в комнату.  
\- У него кровь, ты наступил на него, что ли?

Котенок. Маленький, вряд ли больше месяца от роду. Башу стало неловко.  
Впрочем, немного магии вполне исправило причиненный им вред. 

Тощий грязный звереныш устроился на ладони у его брата и с энтузиазмом принялся сосать палец.  
\- Его покормить надо, - сказал Габрант.  
\- Мя! – подтвердил котенок, на миг отрываясь от пальца. 

Баш едва не засмеялся. Впрочем, все-таки не засмеялся, в присутствии брата его особо на веселье не тянуло.

\- На твоем месте я бы лучше поискал его мать. Он еще маленький, вряд ли он умеет самостоятельно есть.  
\- А что, похоже, что у него есть мать?  
\- Ладно, поступай как знаешь. Дом твой, видимо, животное в доме тоже твое.  
\- Вот именно, - сказал Габрант без тени юмора.  
Котенок сосал палец. На разговоры ему было наплевать.

\---

Истошный мяв, казалось, наполнил всю квартиру, отражаясь от стен и потолка. Трудно было даже представить, что настолько громкие звуки может издавать такое маленькое существо.  
Встревоженный Габрант начал было вставать, но источник звука явился сам, мокрый и оттого выглядевший еще более маленьким и тощим. Промчался через комнату, оставляя за собой грязные следы, вспрыгнул на кровать.  
\- Мя! - сказал он, жалуясь. - Мя! Мя!  
Грязная вода капала с котенка на бумаги, которые Габрант должен был подписать.  
\- Ну, что случилось? - сказал Габрант.  
Протянул руку, чтобы погладить.  
\- Он меня укусил, - сказал Баш, вошедший вслед за котенком.  
Увидев его, котенок метнулся по руке Габранта на плечо, с плеча на голову, вцепился коготками в волосы и зашипел оттуда на Баша.

Баш остановился. На миг ему показалось, что глаза котенка, до того серые, вдруг вспыхнули яростным золотым светом.  
Но это был всего лишь котенок, маленький, еще не умеющий даже есть самостоятельно.  
\- Иди сюда, паршивец, - сказал Баш, протягивая руку.  
Золотой свет сменился ярко-синим. Баш охнул, поспешно отдергивая руку.  
\- Проклятье!  
Надо же, как больно. Такой маленький, а так... что - кусается? Баш не был уверен, что его укусили или оцарапали, но что еще это могло быть?  
Котенок пискнул и скатился вниз, юркнул Габранту под рубашку и притаился там, решив, что хорошо спрятался.  
\- Баш, ты ополоумел? Что ты делаешь?  
\- Вымыть его хочу, он же грязный как не знаю что.  
\- Оставь его в покое, ты его пугаешь.  
\- Ну и что? Кошки не любят купаться, и что теперь? Давай, он теперь таким чумазым и будет ходить.

Котенок решил сползти пониже, чтобы его труднее было доставать. Когда он был где-то в районе живота, его накрыла большая теплая ладонь. И он почувствовал себя в безопасности.

\- Тебе это мешает? - сказал Габрант.  
\- То, что по дому носится комок грязи? Да, мешает.  
\- Это мой дом, - сказал Габрант. - И мой комок грязи. Оставь его в покое, ты его перепугал до полусмерти.  
\- Ты еще скажи, что я специально его пугаю или издеваюсь над ним. Это для его же пользы.  
\- Займись лучше собой. У тебя кровь идет.  
Баш взглянул на свою многострадальную руку.  
\- Ладно. Как знаешь. Ты его хозяин, ты и разбирайся. 

Котенок почувствовал, как второй ушел.  
Теперь можно было успокоиться. Он так и знал, что песик никому не даст его купать, топить и обижать.  
У него был самый лучший в мире песик, хоть и без хвоста. Самый стойкий, самый злой, самый храбрый. Он защитил его даже от стаи. Он так разозлился тогда, что стая обожглась об его ярость и решила не связываться. Песик не смог бы их убить, но он сделал им больно. Очень больно. С тех пор они больше не приходили.

Котенок зевнул, несостоявшееся купание, а потом и погоня изрядно утомили его. Живот, на котором он устроился, не был мягким, но тут уж приходилось смиряться, его песик вообще мягким не был. Зато живот был теплым, и ладонь была теплой. Котенок свернулся клубочком и решил поспать.  
Все было хорошо, его песик был жив, песик снова грел его, кормил и любил. Все глобальные вопросы можно было отложить на потом.  
В конце концов, котенок был еще очень маленьким. Прежде чем решать такие вопросы, надо было подрасти.


End file.
